The Curse
by Ljuba
Summary: Marguerita had become the mate of Tugger. Munkustrap and Demeter have their kit. They were freed from Macavity. All seemed to be peaceful and happy... but it will last? What's about the Prophecy? Why Old Deuteronomy is so worried? Sequel of Two worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Marguerita had become the mate of Tugger and so a True Jellicle's Princess. Munkustrap and Demeter succeeded into have their kit. They were freed from Macavity by an unexpected help...all seemed to be peaceful and happy... but it will last? What's about the Prophecy? Why Old Deuteronomy and the Elders are so worried? And why are the Elven and Goblins involved too?**

**Here the sequel to The Chosen and Two Words**

* * *

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Medical Warehouse**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap sat near Marguerita.

The human girl was dividing some drain herbs on a table.

She had asked to be useful and was a lot surprised when she discovered it wasn't so strange for royalty to help with labor as storage or hunting for food.

The Jellicles didn't take animals in captivity for food.

They liked much to hunt their prey in a loyal struggle.

And they collected vegetables and herbs in the forest or in some well cured fields.

"Everything alright?" he asked as Smash, the housecat of Marguerita, jumped on his kneels.

The black cat started to purr and rubbed his head against Munkustrap's chest.

Marguerita smiled looking away from her work.

"Yes, fine" she replied "it isn't too complicate"

Munkustrap looked down to the pile she was doing.

She was working in an amazing way.

"You are doing a very good job! Neither my mother Jelly could do it more well!" he replied.

Marguerita blushed.

She knew that the Royal Consort Jellylorum was responsible of medical storage and medical supplies both for the True Jellicle's tribe and the other shifting cats tribes.

The other Royal Consort Exotica was responsible for food storage and supplies for the True Jellicles and for some kind of supplies even for all the other tribes.

Empress Grizabella was in charge of diplomatic relationships with the other tribes and other beings.

And they did their job with a very high quality.

"My grandma taught me" she explained "I was little but I loved being with her. She taught me all I know of herbs and medicaments"

Munkustrap nodded and looked as his sister in law went on her work.

She was really beautiful and very clever.

She had adapted very fast to their civilization, much more technologically advanced than hers.

"Margue" he started.

The girl stopped and turned to face him again.

Munkustrap looked for the right words rubbing Smash's neck.

"Now that you are one of us" he continued "Old Deuteronomy think you should know more about us"

"Nice picture!" said a voice behind them.

They both jumped and turned to see a chuckling Tugger approaching.

He sat near his mate and kissed her.

He smiled amused to his brother.

Marguerita stroked her face against his cheek.

Munkustrap noticed it.

Since Marguerita and Tugger had mated she has become much more like a jellicle.

Yes, his father was right.

It was time that Marguerita would know everything about their world.

"I'm explaining to Marguerita our... _peculiarities_" Munkustrap emphasized the last word.

Tugger got the message and tensed.

Marguerita sensed something was in the air and looked up to them.

She first looked at them perplexed, then annoyed and at the end worried.

"Alright" she said "what are you hiding?"

"You are going to become a frog and I have to kiss you?" she asked Tugger.

Tugger looked horrified to her but Munkustrap laughed.

He has recognized the human fable.

"No, don't worry" he assured her "Tugger was already a frog!"

Tugger looked scathingly at him.

"I want to tell you what the True Jellicles are" he said "and why we are the ruling tribe"

Marguerita looked at him, completely intrigued.

"You already know that we can shift into housecat form, and like cats we can see in the dark"

"We can bite, and our bite is worse than a bark" added Tugger

"And you are blind when you are born" continued Marguerita.

She had studied with Jenny and Jelly the Jellicle's physiology and anatomy.

They had a very high sense of balance, if they fall on their head they land on their feet.

As she had see it with her own eyes when Pouncival and Etcetera had fall from a balcony during a fight play.

They can sense when a storm was in the air and they always could find their way blind when they were lost.

"And you can use magic" she said.

Munkustarp nodded.

"So in what you are different from the other tribes?" she asked "because that's the point? Isn't it?"

Tugger nodded and looked at his brother

"Yeah, we are different by... magic" he replied.

"Magic?" asked Marguerita perplexed "I thought that all the Jellicles can do magic"  
"Yes but we, the True Jellicles, are much more powerful" explained Munkustrap.

"A lot of us have some Everlasting Cat's gifts and who hasn't them is at least a powerful concentrate of magic its own" added Tugger.

Marguerita nodded trying to put all the information in her head.

She knew that they believed into the Everlasting Cat, a goddess and she had discovered that She wasn't different from her God.

She had also understand that all the Gods of humans are the same, and the same with the Everlasting.

And that She wasn't really a she or a he. She was the beginning.

Marguerita was a little shocked when she found that Cassandra, Coricopat and Tantomille could really listen her and that sometimes She spook through them.

And that Old Deuteronomy could even _speak _with Her.

"All the Jellicles can use magic or accumulate a big amount of magical energy in order to subvert natural laws" explained Munkustrap "or be able to return this energy to the Universe"

He looked down as he said the last words.

Then he looked up to into Marguerita's eyes.

The girl was letteraly on his every words. She was taught that Earth was a planet, that there are a lot of planet in the Universe.

She had grasped the idea of Universe, indeed.

Skimble was teaching her some astronomy and had found her very responsive to the new informations she get through the lessons.

And it was extraordinary considering that the mayor of the humans still believed that the Earth was plat and that was the Sun to turn around it!

She said she had suspected that earth was a globe and that it turned around the sun looking into the sky, daily and nightly.

Munkustrap looked into her eyes, she was really an extraordinary woman.

"But only a True Jellicle can do all three" he said "use magic, accumulate, and return it. And have a gift"

Tugger caressed Marugerita's side, like he did when he was nervous.

"And what about me?" asked Marguerita.

Munkustrap looked at her and smiled.

She was indeed very perceptive!

"When you mated with Tugger, you... had become a True Jellicles in every way" he said

He looked at her.  
"You remembered what you had felt when you mated?" he asked.

Marguerita blushed and rested on Tugger chest.

Munkustrap smiled kindly realizing her embarrass.

"Your powers increased, didn't them?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And I became immortal too" she added "Tantomille, Demeter and Grizabella had already explained to me"

She looked to Tugger her eyes full of love.

"I gave him part of myself as he did to me"

"Yes" Munkustrap smiled "and Tugger gained _some_ of your sensibility and _some_ of your balance"

Tugger snorted for the _some_ but didn't replied.

"But almost none had expected that you would become a True Jellicle"

Munkustrap hid a smile when he sow the girl reached for her hears and the top of her head.

"Sorry" she said "no cat's hears"

Tugger laughed openly and kissed her.

Munkustrap chuckled.

"I don't mean you have become a jellicle in the body, you can't" he added.

Marguerita smiled.

She loved the Jellicles, she loved her mate's body. Oh how she loved it!

But she loved her body too. And she knew that Tugger too loved it.

"You became a True Jellicle by the magic" explained Tugger.

"And you may have to attend to the giving back ceremony, too" added Munkustrap

"Sorry?" asked Marguerita confused

"Don't worry" Tugger reassuerd her "it is for the empire's sake and it isn't difficult or dangerous"

"And we will have the help of the tribe, for the most part of them" he added.

"And for the others? The ones without the tribe?" asked Marguerita.

Munkustrap sighed.

She had to know the truth.

He looked to Tugger then to Marguerita.

"They will be wearing, I can't lie" he replied "you will feel exausted after, as you had run for three day without sleeping"

Marguerita shivered.

"But it will left on you a sensation of... right and satisfaction" continued Munkustrap.

Munkustrap let her some moments to get all the informations he gave her.

"I'm sorry" he added "none had any idea of what would happened, so we couldn't warn you before"

He felt really sorry for her, like he hadn't be honest to her.

"Don't worry" Marguerita reassured him.

She bowed her head back and kissed Tugger.

"Be forever with Tugger paid me off everything" she said.

Munkustrap smiled happily.

"Do you mind if I introduce you to our politics?" asked Munkustrap.

Marguerita shook her head, she was intrigued.

"You already know that there are a lot of Jellicle's tribes, like the russian..." explained Munkustrap.

"The ones obsessed with bethraial?" she asked.

Munkustrap glared at Tugger but his brother chuckled.

"Yes dear" answered Tugger.

Munkustrap sighed and rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"We, the True Jellicles, have the duty to deal with every problem between the tribes and guaranteed the peace between the Jellicles" he continued.

"And when Old Deuteronomy would left the throne, Alonzo will become the High Adviser, Coriopat or Tantomille would take Alonzo's place as Second Commander of the Protectors and Tugger wil become the Leader of the Protectors" he explained.

"And Munk will be our next Emperor" added Tugger.

Marguerita hold her breath.

"And what I..." she began.

"You will have to take Jellylorum's duty while Demeter will become Empress and Coricopat or Tantomille will take Exotica's duty" replied Munkustrap.

Marguerita opened wide her mouth.

"I have to be like a Royal Consort?" she asked.

"Well since I don't feel me and Demeter will have other mates...I'm sorry you will take some more duty beyond being the...Leader of Healers like you will be after Jenny"

He smiled as she blushed.

Jellylorum and Jenny had stated that Marguerita has the Everlasting's gift of healing and Jenny had indicated her as her heir.

"But don't worry now" added Tugger embracing her form behind.

"Yeah it will pass more then thousand centuries before Father or the others will be too tired to rule" assured Munkustrap.

Marguerita relaxed.

"Oh, well" she said relieved "so I'll have time to be ready and do my best"

Munkustrap looked proud of her and nodded.

She was concerned to not be at the level with her future role, she was worrying for her new people more than herself.

Like a true Jellicle's Princess.

"For now we have our duty to run out" he said

"And you have to be a Jellicle's Princess and attend to every ceremony we do" he added.

Marguerita nodded.

She had some hard time to adapted her mind into thinking she will have _centuries_ of time at her disposal.

"But there is still a thing I don't understand" she admitted.

"Speak freely" said Munkustrap.

"To be a True Jellilces you have to be born from a True Jellicles or every Jellicles could be True?" she asked.

"A kit born from a True Jellicle is a True himself, but sometimes a kit with True Jellicle's power can be born outside this tribe" explained Munkustrap.

"Usually Cassandra or the other priests or priestesses detected the kit and we invited the kit and his or her family into the Capital, in order to educated the kit to deal with his/her power" added Tugger.

Marguerita nodded.

"How many tribes there are?" she asked.

"Thirty" replied Munkustrap "and everyone with their own rulers and different type of governments"

"They could elected their leader from the kits of the former leader or among the tribe" he said.

"And you made no distinction by sex" added Marguerita

"Why this would make difference? Male or Female we choose our best leader to reign" replied Munkustrap.  
"Except for the Emperor" added Marguerita "it was an hereditary position, why?"

"Because being the Emperor of the Jellicles means take care of all the tribes, solve their conflicts and problems, cure their wounds and help them in everything. Every Jellicle's leader would ask for advice to the Emperor and his Council. And you have to be raised from birth to take this role" explained Munkustrap.

At every words he said he felt their weight.

"So every tribe has its own ruler" said Marguerita

"Yes but the laws are all the same for all the tribes" added Tugger "and they are made by the Emperor, the Royal Consorts and the Council"

"And the Council is made up by the delegations from every tribe plus all the adult True Jellicles" explained Munkustrap

"So we have to be diplomatic with all the tribes and doing ceremonies to them, to keep the Jellicles united" said Marguerita understanding.

Munkustrap nodded.

"And there are also the ceremonies with the others beings" added Tugger looking to Munkustrap.

"Other beings?" asked Marugerita "Humans?"

She had thought that they had to be hide from the humans.

Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged a look.

"There are other two Worlds, Marguerita" explained Munkustrap "there are Jellicles, Humans...and Elves and Goblins"

Marguerita starred at them.

They weren't kidding, they were so serious!

"They are real?" she asked.

"Yes, baby" replied Tugger caressing her cheek.

"And they are with pointed hears?" she asked

"Yeah, the Elves are like you humans but more thin and with pointed hears" answered Munkustrap.

"And the Goblins?" asked Marguerita.

"They are a multi races people" explained Munkustrap.

Marguerita tilted her head aside, perplexed.

She really looked like a cat!

"They included Pixie, Brownie, Dwarf, Fairy, Gremlin, Pukwudgie, Kobold, Troll, Redcap and Beasts" explained Munkustrap.

Marguerita shook her head.

"Ok so there are four Worlds, Jellicles, Humans, Elves and Goblins" she summarized

"And they were connected all by portals? Like Humans and Jellicles Worlds?" she asked.

"Indeed" answered Munkustrap

"Ok I think I understand" said Marguerita "or at least I hope"

She smiled at the two toms and put the last herbs together.

"I promise I'll do my best to be a good Jellicle's Princess" she said.

Munkustrap nodded.

"I know" he replied.

Tugger smiled and stood up.

"Munk" he called "it's time to have some training"

Munkustap nodded and stood up.

The two toms started to walk out the room while their hears picked up a thump.

They turned to see Marguerita on her feet.

A basket full of herbs was on the ground but the girl wasn't concerned.

She simply didn't see it.

She staggered and almost fell on the ground.

Tugger was quickly to grab her unconscious body.

"Margue!" called Tugger.

While his mate didn't replied he looked terrorized to his oldest brother.

"We have to take her to Jenny" said Munkustrap.

* * *

**As I promised I'm back! **

**I hope you'll like this new story! Maybe you'll found this chapter a bit long and boring because it has a lot of explanations but I want to introduce a little the complexity of this Worlds (they are based on the Multiverse Theory for the Universe structure) so I could concentrate more on the story in the next chapters with less but more detailed informations!**

**Please feel free to point out my errors! And Remember!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**Enjoy it! **


	2. News

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Infirmary **

**

* * *

**

Tugger took a passed out Marguerita into the Infirmary.

"Jenny!" he called.

Jenny arrived immediately from a door on the left.

She saw Marguerita and hurried towards them.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"She fainted while she was arranging the medical herbs" answered Munkustrap.

He was right behind Tugger.

He was looking worried to his sister in law, bad memories filling his mind.

Jenny nodded and send Munkustrap to call for Jelly.

She made Tugger put the girl on a bed and started to examined her carefully.

When Jelly arrived they began to discuss nonstop.

This hardly dragged Tugger mad but finally Marguerita started to regain consciousness.

She moved on the bed and Tugger was quickly at her side.

"Honey" he gently whispered while she was opening her eyes.

"Tug" she managed to say "what... what happened?"

She looked around.

"Why I'm here?" she asked trying to sit up.

Tugger blocked her, worried she could worsen her conditions.

"Let her sit, Tug" said Jelly approaching with Jenny.

Both the queens had smilies on their faces.

"You fainted, dear" explained Jelly passing a paw on her foster daughter in law's hair.

"And Tugger brought you here" continued Jenny.

Marguerita looked concerned to them.

"I'm ill?" she asked.

She spook even for Tugger who was too afraid to speak.

He feared he could break the spell and so his Margue would faint again.

Both the mates looked at the two medical queens.

The two queens smiled.

"Oh I can assured you are perfectly healthy" Jenny assured her with a knowing smile.

"But why I fainted? If I'm not..." started Marguerita but she stopped abruptly.

An idea had ran into her head.

She looked up to the queens, searching for their eyes.

It couldn't be... could it?

They weren't even of the same species!

And if she remembered correctly from her grandmother and her former keeper's lessons...

That was an important matter!

And it would not count that a mad shifting cat once had thought they could...

Or he was the most right?

She felt her head turned.

"Margue!" called Tugger, worried.

She felt his arms around her and shook herself back to reality.

"I'm..." she tried to say.

Both the queens smiled and nodded.

Jenny helped her siting up and fixed the pillows behind her back.

"Yes dear" she said.

"Ok someone would be so gentle to explain also to me what's happening?" asked Tugger.

He was feeling like being a table, or a chair.

Ignored.

"Of course, Tug" said Jenny "you and Margue are expecting a litter"

Tugger just starred at Jenny while his mind worked on the information.

The effect on him was... freezing!

It took him some minutes to elaborate the news.

The three females awaited patiently.

The two oldest smiling gently and Marguerita smiling in delight.

She has a so dreaming look that, when Tugger looked down to her, his heart melted.

Then he realized what Jenny had said and his face lighted up.

He bowed and kissed passionately his mate.

When they parted Marguerita giggled and Tugger hugged her tightly.

They kissed more and more, totally obliviously of the other two.

Jenny and Jelly smiled then they looked at each other.

Their smiled fainted a bit.

In that moment Skimble entered from the left door and looked at the scene.

He raised an eyebrow perplexed.

Jenny moved near him and whispered something into his ear.

First Skimble smiled happily then his expression began concerned as his mate went on whispering to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Old Deuteronomy had arrived with Grizabella, Rumpletearez and Exotica.

His oldest son Munkustrap was sitting on a seat in front of the Infirmary with Demeter embraced.

Tantomille was cuddle into Mungojerry lap and had her eyes closed.

They had met Munkustrap and Jelly on their way to the Infirmary with Rumple.

Munkustrap had explained them Marguerita had fainted and they had joined the pair in their way to the Infirmary.

Rumple had offered to call Old Deuteronomy and the other Consorts.

She had left while Jelly had entered into the medical room and the others had sat down.

Waiting...

Old Deuteronomy looked to his son, asking, but Munkustrap shook his head.

None had exited from the Infirmary and they had no idea of what's happening.

It was taking so long... too long!

Finally the curtain on the medical room moved and Jenny emerged from it.

Skimble was right behind her, his face a bit...shocked? Perplex? Tired?

Tantomille woke up and looked to the pair, then she smiled, knowing.

She kissed Mungojerry cheek and disappeared into the room, passing the two orange stripped mates.

"Jenny!" exclaimed Grizabella hurrying towards the medical queen.

"How is Marguerita?" she asked.

Jenny took the queen's paw and smiled at her.  
"She will make it" she replied.

Everyone released their breaths.

"The girl is pregnant" she announced.

"What?" asked everyone.

Jenny smiled radiantly and looked to them.

"She is pregnant" she repeated.

Old Deuteronomy advanced toward her and took her free paw.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"What upset you, my dear friend?" asked Old Deuteronomy

Jenny looked into the old leader's eyes and sighed.

She knew she couldn't escape the Emperor's sense.

He could feel if something was troubling you, even if you tried to hide it.

"She is carrying a not total human child" she said "we not even thought it was possible"

She shook her head.

"It will be dangerous for her?" asked Exotica.

Jenny looked up to the Royal Consort.

"No, from what I can see now, she is fine" she replied "and so is the kit"

Old Deuteronomy smiled and put a paw on her shoulder gently squeezing it.

He looked to Exotica who smiled, knowing.

"I don't think we will have to worry" he said.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked to them, feeling relieved.

Munkustrap turned to the Infirmary and started to enter in with Demeter.

Into the Infirmary Tugger was caressing his mate hair.

She was laying on a bed with her head into his lap.

She was looking at him with a delighted smile on her face.

He was still trying to grab what Jenny and Jelly had said them.

One moment before he was worried to death for his mate, the moment later he was overjoying.

"So it seems that Electra and Misto will not be longer the only grandchildren of Father and Mothers" said Munkustrap approaching.

Tugger looked up.

Tantomille was near them, helping Jelly with some medicaments.

She had embraced them when she had entered.

She was really happy for them, and proud too.

Munkustrap smiled seeing the peacefully and finally complete gaze of his brother.

It was like all the pieces of his life were finally at their right place.

He smiled.

He knew very well that feeling.

He had experimented it twice.

Sadly only one had turned into a big joy.

He pushed the dark feeling into a innermost depths of his mind.

He was sure that his brother and Marguerita's first litter would be different from his and Demeter's.

It had be!

He smiled seeing Demeter embracing Marguerita and caressing her belly.

In a depths of his mind he could listen an evil voice from the past whispering.

"_It would be interesting looking if it will, don't you agree?"_

He again pushed it away from his mind.

"_No you will not see" _he replied to the memory.

He looked up to Tugger and saw he had hear the same memory.

Munkustrap put a paw on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it, reassuring.

No, he will not let it happened again.

Not to his loyal brother.

Not to Marguerita.

* * *

**So... here I am! that's another chapter... hope you'll enjoy it! **

**thanks CATSwillRULEtheWORLD for your review! I hope this chapter is at the level with your expectations! I was really overjoy to discover you love so much my stories! thank you so much! it means a lot to me!**

**(as well as the others which told me it into my other stories! really thanks!) **

**I hope more will review it! And help me if you find errors! or said me if you like it!**

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	3. The hunt

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Armory**

**

* * *

**

Marguerita was at Tugger side.

She was so excited!

Finally she had got the permission to be in the hunt party.

Jenny and Jelly had decreed she and the kit were out of danger.

And that she was strong enough to take part to the hunt.

She had to promise she wouldn't take any not strictly necessary risk.

Then they had allowed her.

Jenny had said that it would be much more dangerous if they continued to treat her like ill than let her hunt!

And she was right.

Marguerita was grateful to the Jellicles for their attentions during the first months of her pregnancy.

But now she needed some freedom and some exercise!

And an hunt was exactly what she needed!

She was dressing in a snug dark brown suit and her full belly was evident.

But thanks to the Everlasting or God the Jellicle's babies weren't big so she hadn't any problems moving.

She had tight up her hair in a long braid.

Two short daggers were on each of her sides, fastened to her thighs by strong laces.

She felt her mate gaze's on her and turned to smile at him.

Tugger smiled back, feeling proud of his mate.

Marguerita felt a kick from the kit in her belly and smiled putting her mate's paw on it.

Both the parents to be smiled when the kit kicked again against them.

Munkustrap walked into the Armory, with Alonzo, and looked at the pair.

He, as the other Jellicles, had started to consider Marguerita a True Jellicle more than an human.

This didn't mean he wasn't worried for her being into the hunt.

But he respected her desire.

And he knew that she was very skilled in hunt.

Before she discovered her pregnancy she had helped them many times.

And they had discovered her to be a wonderful hunter!

And this time they would hunt small preys.

"Hi Munk!" the girl greeted him.

Munkustrap and Alonzo walked towards them.

Together with the two mates there were Rumple, Mungo, Bombalaurina and Admetus.

They were all waiting for his orders.

"We will hunt some anagars" he said walking among them.

Marguerita nodded.

The anagars were small stag like creatures, with a green blue skin and black horns.

They were agile, quick and fast.

They were preys so they didn't attack but you had to be skilled to capture one of them before it could ran away.

At her side Tugger smiled and nodded.

He liked a lot running after an anagar.

He said it was heady running after its scent with the wind roaring into your mane.

And she could understand it well.

She felt in the same way when she rode wild with Lok, her pollicle.

For this reason she was a little disappointed.

They would not go to hunt with the pollicles this time.

The Jellicles prefered to hunt running on their paws.

They were much more quick and agile in that way than on the back of a pollicle.

"Ready?" asked Munkustrap hanging a little bag to his belt.

Marguerita looked up to him and nodded.

All the hunting party nodded and they walked out.

Marguerita checked up her daggers and smiled looking at the Jellicles.

Only she and Mungo had knifes, but only she had daggers.

The orange tabby had a small claps knife he used to cut the vegetation if it was too thick to pass.

The Jellicles didn't use any weapon for hunting.

They didn't need them.

The only things they carried with them were some snares with a heavy ball on each extremity.

Useful to capture a running away prey.

Some of the kits ran to them.

Etcetera and Misto were among them.

They laughed and jumped all around happily and followed them till the city gate.

"Now go to help Jellylorum" said Munkustrap kissing his little sister's forehead.

Jellylorum often took the kits busy when they didn't study at school.

She gave them some small duties as taking the dry meats into the warehouse.

All the kits nodded and they ran towards the Royal Palace.

The hunters exited the city and walked towards the woods.

Marguerita was walking between Munkustrap and Tugger.

She took a deep breath and smiled. She loved that woods!

Mungo and Rumple were in front of them, while Bombi and Admetus were behind.

Reached the deep of the forest, Rumple and Tugger sniffed the air.

Alonzo knelt and observed some trail on the ground.

"A herd of anagars had passed here" said Rumple.

Tugger pointed to their left.

Munkustrap nodded and signalized to go left.

Alonzo went near Munkustrap.

"There were trail of pollicles" he whispered.

Munkustrap glared to Marguerita.

"Which direction?" he asked

"Luckily in our opposite direction" answered Alonzo.

Munkustrap nodded.

Rumple and Tugger stopped and Tugger signalized them to crouch.

They obeyed and looked behind some bushes.

They were on the edge of a small clearing.

In its middle there was a small herd of anagars.

They were grazing.

Munkustrap nodded towards Jerry.

The orange tabby looked to the anagars and his eyes went wide.

Munkustrap felt his friend opening his canals for powers.

Mungojerry directed his power between them and their prays.

His power slithered on the grass, like a snake and shielded them from the anagars.

In this way the animals would not be frighted needlessy.

Munkustrap studied the herd.

As always the cubs were in the middle of it with their mothers and some youngs.

At the edge of the herd some big and strong males were grazing.

He spotted some of the most isolated animals, some of them had to be too sick or too old to live more.

They would be prey for them or for other animals.

Even some males would fell in their claws.

Munkustrap had consulted their rangers on the status of the anagars and they had found that there were some males that excess.

So they would hunt them.

He signaled the designated preys.

Bombalaurina, Tugger, Margue and Admetus went around the herd and lurked, waiting.

Then Munkustrap gave the signal to attack.

The Jellicles leaped out from their hidings.

The anagars jumped and ran away.

But not all.

The Jellicles were quick to grab the designated preys.

Their teeth and claws went deep into their preys throats, falling onto the ground with them.

In a few seconds everything was done.

Tugger looked around for Marguerita and sow her standing up from a dead anagar.

A clean cut was on her prey's throat.

She had slit its throat with a single cut, ending the prey's life in a flesh.

None of the preys had suffer and the Jellicles would perform a ceremony to thanks them for their sacrifices.

It was a very old ritual but the Jellilcles wanted to preserved it because it would remembered them their strong bond with the Circle of Life.

Something that much of the Humans were forgetting.

Marguerita looked up feeling his gaze on herself.

She smiled and Tugger felt his heart beat faster.

She was so beautiful with her cheeks red for the effort and her eyes sparkling for the excitation and joy!

At his side Munkustrap looked at their work, knelt.

He stud up from his prey and wiped his mouth from the blood.

"Well done!" he said while the others dragged their preys in front of him.

"But we need more meats" he added.

Marguerita cleaned his dagger on her pant and put it back into its scabbard.

She dragged her anagar near the others.

"Well Rumple, Maruge you..." he stopped.

Something had picked up his ears.

He moved them in many directions, trying to capt the noise again.

All the Jellicles, even Marguerita, tensed.

"Al" called Munkustrap quietly.

He moved a step towards him.

Then a black mass jumped against him, sending him to bang into a tree.

* * *

**So... this is another chapter... I really hope you would like it... and...maybe review it?  
**

**Catswillrule thanks for your beautiful review!**

**remember!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	4. Pekes!

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**The Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

Alonzo and Tugger jumped against Munkustrap's attacker but were promptly tossed on the ground.

A second mass went out the woods and charged the others.

"Pekes!" yelled Bombalurina

She jumped on the animal's back but she was tossed away too.

Tugger stoop up and ran to help her with the peke.

Munkustrap and Alonzo stood up too and jumped towards the other bear like animal.

Rumple and Admetus pushed Marguerita behind themselves and watched the battle, ready to join it.

When Bombi was again threw away by her peke Admetus jumped in her aid.

Meanwhile Alonzo was hurled beyond the bushes and both Munkustrap and Rumple jumped on the peke's back.

Marguerita was looking at the scene, tensed.

Tugger, Admetus and Bombi were fighting one of the pekes, Munkustrap and Rumple the other.

She saw Alonzo struggling to stand up and she hurried to his side.

She helped him sitting.

Tugger and the other two managed to put down their peke and win it.

Munkustrap was tossed away from the peke he was fighting and landed against a tree.

A chilling crack filled the air and Munkustrap felt a dull pain pervading his body.

The air went into his lugs like thousand white hot needles.

He tried to stand up but fell back on the ground.

The peke turned to attack him.

Munkustrap saw, out of the corner of his eye, Tugger and the others standing up from the other dead peke.

They saw him and hurried to help him.

But they were too distant.

They would not reach him in time.

Munkustrap was so dazed by the hit that he almost didn't see the peke moving.

A black mass jumped in front of him.

Marguerita crouched down under the peke's throat, the dagger in her hand, and jumped against the animal.

Thanks to the peke's leap and her wight she managed to tip him over.

She cut its carotid with a single slash.

The animal fell on the ground without a sound, dead.

Marguerita laid against the peke's chest for a while, breathing hard.

Tugger hurried to her side and embraced her.

She found herself crying for the death of the peke.

Alonzo, Admetus and Rumple hurried towards Munkustrap.

Bombi knelt at Marguerita's side and embraced her too.

They turned to face Munkustrap.

He was still laying against the tree and was breathing with evident pain.

Tugger helped his mate up and went to his brother side, worried.

They knelt at his side.

"Compliments" Munkustrap said to Marguerita.

He smiled at her while she blushed a bit.

Munkustrap was their best warrior and hunter, together with Tugger and Alonzo.

Received compliments from him was a great goal.

Tugger and Admetus helped Munkustrap on his feet.

The clearing whirled around him.

Munkustrap leaned on his brother and friend's shoulders.

"You are right?" asked Alonzo approaching.

He and the others looked worried to him.

Munkustrap smiled and nodded.

He took a deep breath, feeling again the white hot needles.

At least he had broken some ribs.

"Jenny will kill me" he sighed.

"This is quite sure" Alonzo assured him.

Munkustrap glared at him.

He wasn't so much better than him.

A big gash was on his side, where a peke's claw must had cut.

Munkustrap checked up the rest of the party.

Bombi and Tugger had deep cuts and slashes on their chests and thighs.

Rumple had some scratches on her arms but nothing more.

Admetus had some blood under his ears and on his cheeks.

Marguerita had cuts on her arms, kneels and legs.

She was covered by the peke's blood but she seemed alright.

She had put herself and her own kit in danger.

But she had save his life.

So he couldn't scold her.

He looked down to the two pekes.

He was so sad they had to kill them.

But they hadn't any other choice.

The pekes would had killed them if they didn't.

Munkustrap looked up as Alonzo and Rumple bowed to examine the animals.

"It's strange" said Rumple "they normally didn't attack so by surprise"

"Alonzo, you haven't see pollicles trail leading in the other direction?" asked Munkustrap.

Alonzo nodded still looking at the pekes.

"You couldn't have mistaken them for pollicles' instead of pekes'?" asked Munkustrap.

"No" replied Alonzo standing up "I'm sure they were of wild pollicles"

"Two pekes and some wild pollicles so near the city?" asked worried Bombalurina.

"Something must have forced them out their lair" said Admetus.

Munkustrap looked to the animals.

"Well we have solved the problem of more meats" said Tugger.

Munkustrap nodded.

"We have to go back to the city" he said "Tugger is right, now we don't need any other prey"

Marguerita, Admetus and Rumple went into the wood to get some dead woods.

They come with a big and long branch each one.

They tied the two anagars to one branch and the pekes to two branch each one.

Munkustrap and Marguerita were dispensed from carrying them.

They reached the city gates and walked towards the warehouse.

When they reached it Demeter hurried towards them.

"What happened?" she asked completely frighted.

She went near Munkustrap, who was walking with Marguerita's help.

"Two pekes attacked us" replied Munkustrap nuzzling her.

He knew she was fearing one Macavity's attack.

"You entered a peke's territory?" asked surprised Skimble approaching them.

The quite old High Adviser was highly skeptical.

He knew to well Munkustrap and the others.

Neither Tugger would entered a peke's territory!

"No" replied Munkustrap "they attacked us soon after we hunted down the anagars"

Now Skimble was really surprised... and worried.

"Strange" said Cori approaching.

He replaced Marguerita in supporting Munkustrap.

"Oh for the Everlasting sake!" exclaimed Jelly exiting from the warehouse.

"You should immediately go to Jenny's infirmary!" she ordered to her foster son.

Cori and Demeter led Munkustrap towards the Palace while Cassandra reached Alonzo and forced him to follow them, too.

"Rumple" called Tugger.

The orange calico queen smiled kittenishly.

"You can bring Marguerita to Jenny's, too?" he asked.

Rumple nodded and embraced Marguerita's waist.

"Hei! I'm fine!" Marguerita protested.

"You battled with a peke! You at least should have a check up!" replied Tugger.

He smiled and kissed her before she could replied.

"Do it for the kit" he said.

He knew he was hitting her soft spot.

She sighed and nodded.

"Ok" she said.

She turned to leave then she stopped.

She turned to look at him.

He was already helping the others, bringing the preys into the warehouse.

She saw his wounds and opened her mouth to speak.

But Jelly anticipated her.

"Hold still!" the Royal Consort said.

She advanced towards Tugger.

"The others can manage the preys even without your help" she said making him turn towards the Palace.

Tugger pleaded her with his golden eyes.

"Don't do me your doggy eyes!" she said pushing him forward.

She nodded towards Rumple and Marguerite to enter the Palace.

Tugger snorted but let his foster mother bring him into the Palace.

Even Bombalurina and Admetus followed them.

They reached the infirmary and entered.

Jenny, seeing them, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lay on that bed" she ordered to Munkustrap pointing one bed against the wall.

Cori and Demeter helped him on it, then Cori went to help Jenny and Jelly with the medicaments.

Tantomille entered and went to clean Rumple scratches.

Cori cleaned and bandaged Bombi and Admetus's wounds.

Marguerita tried to grab some medicaments to help them but Jelly intercepted her and put her into one bad.

"What means not take any risk?" she asked her while she checked up her and the kit's conditions.

"You say _any not strictly necessary risk_" said Marguerita.

"Tugger has a bad influence on you!" said Jenny.

She was checking up Munkustrap's conditions.

Marguerita could feel her power's canals opening and her power flowing on Munkustrap's body.

Meanwhile Tantomille was cleaning and healing Tugger's cuts while Cassandra was tending to Alonzo.

"You and the kit are alright" said Jelly "thanks to the Everlasting"

Marguerita felt a bit guilty seeing the relief lighting the queen's face.

She had worried her for sure.

And Jelly was right, she had put her own kit in danger.

But she couldn't let Munkustrap died.

"Sorry Jelly" she said.

The queen smiled and patted her head.

"At least you enjoyed the hunt?" she asked.

Marguerita smiled and nodded.

She really enjoyed it!

Even if it had a sad conclusion.

She looked to Munkustrap and Demeter.

Jenny was still checking him.

Then Jenny opened her eyes and sighed.

"You have broken two ribs and almost one" she said.

She pushed some supplementary healing energy into the ribs' cells.

"You have to sleep some hours" she said to Munkustrap.

He nodded and Demeter smiled at her grateful.

Jenny reached Alonzo and pushed some healing energy also into the cells around his slash.

"Margue can you help Tugger's healing, dear?" asked Jenny while she was finishing with Alonzo.

Marguerita nodded and did as Jenny had taught her.

She focused the small bits a body was made of, cells Jenny had called them, and gave them some of her own energy.

She smiled feeling the bits starting to divide and multiply.

In a few timed the slash on her mate's body would be only memories.

"Now you all have to rest" said Jenny when they finished.

"Rumple I think your chamber is ready for you" she added towards her daughter.

The young queen nodded and went out the infirmary.

They all knew it was unless protesting.

Marguerita helped Tugger up and they headed for their apartments.

Bombi smiled to Admetus and moved sensually to him.

She whispered something into his ears and he almost dragged her out, both laughing happily.

Alonzo looked up to Cassandra and the queen smiled.

She kissed him and helped him out.

Munkustrap looked up to Demeter and smiled.

"You want to go home?" she asked nuzzling him.

Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes" he said kissing her neck.

"Where is Electra?" he asked.

"She is sleeping into her room" replied Demeter kissing him.

They exited the infirmary and were immediately surrounded.

* * *

**Eh eh Catswillrule... maybe you are right... I'm going too far with Marguerita turning into a Mary Sue... **

**I promise I'll be careful... but I want to show first how she has became a True Jellicles... so I could treat her like a jellicle in the next chapters...**

**So she will be so perfect and so feline for a few more chapters... then I'll treat her like the other characters!**

**Ehm I have a question to all the readers... I see that you are quite a lot... I have found 74 visitors in my traffic of December... but why you don't leave a review? it will help me a lot with the development of my story... sorry for asking...**

**remember...**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	5. Heros

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Outside the Infirmary **

**

* * *

**

"Munk! Munk!" yelled Etcetera jumping to embrace her big brother.

Munkustrap bowed to embrace her.

She was with the others kits.

They were all looking wide eyes to them.

Munkustrap felt a bit embarrass under at least fifty pair of eyes.

"It's true you battled with pekes?" asked Tumble, excited.

"Yes" replied Munkustap.

"You hurt bad, uncle Munk?" asked Misto grabbing Munkustrap's leg.

"No, thanks to aunt Marguerita" Munkustrap replied.

"Why?" chorused the kits.

"She stopped the peke before it could reach me" he explained.

All the kits whispered, admiring the human girl.

"And Tuggy?" asked Etcetera half worried, half hopeful.

"We can't see him!" added Pounce.

"He stopped and killed his peke with Bombalurina and Admetus" replied Munkustrap.

All the kits clapped their paws enraptured.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes but didn't say nothing.

Demeter kissed Etcetera forehead and smiled at the kits.

"Why you all don't go out to play?" she asked "it a beautiful day and the park is wonderful now"

The kits nodded and stormed out.

Munkustrap sighed but smiled.

Demeter smiled softly looking at the running away kits.

Then the two mates moved towards their chamber.

Munkustrap and Demeter finally reached their apartment, without any other stop.

They went into Electra's room and went near the crib.

The kit was curled up into a ball of fur.

She was sucking her own thumb.

She yawed and smiled into her sleep.

Demeter smiled and gently kissed her daughter.

Electra purred sleeping and Munkustrap smiled too.

Demeter laid her head on his shoulder and they looked to their daughter.

"How you think Tugger and Margue will be, as parents?" she asked.

Munkustrap chuckled.

"I think Tugger's fan club will become bigger with the addition of that kit" he said.

Demeter smiled.

"I think they will be good parents" she said "they love so much each other and are so exciting with this kit"

Munkustrap stroked her neck's fur and she purred in delight.

"They will be fine" he said whispering in her fur.

"And Margue is..." Demeter managed to found the words to describe her sister in law "a Jellilce"

"Yes" said Munkustrap "she has become truly one of us"

"Come" said Demeter making him turn.

They exited Electra's room and closed the door.

Demeter smiled and nodded to the nanny, sitting in a soft chair near the door.

The nanny lightly bowed her heat to them, respectfully.

Demeter then led her mate into their chamber.

"You are tired, maybe you should go to sleep" she said kissing his head fur.

Munkustrap nodded and looked around.

Demeter smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"But first..." she added.

She led him to the bathroom that was adjoined to their chamber.

Munkustrap found he was so tired that he let her guide his every moves.

Demeter smiled and opened the shower, regulating the water.

She turned to face him and helped him to took of the pants and the belt he wore.

She undressed herself and pushed him into the shower.

Munkustrap felt the water on his fur and under it.

He closed his eyes and pull Demeter close to himself.

Demeter didn't resist and lifted her head towards him.

Munkustrap bowed his head and kissed her, passionately.

The water and her caress won the tension he collected in the day and a quite purr escaped from him.

Demeter smiled and broke away.

She took the soap bottle and helped him to wash himself.

Munkustrap returned and enjoyed the soft touch of his paws against her fur.

After he soaped her back, he hugged her, holding her tight.

He put his chin on her shoulder and he kissed her wet neck.

They left the water washing away the soap, enjoyed each other vicinity.

When the last track of soap went away, Munkustrap closed the water and shook of the water.

"Hey" protested Demeter when the water reached her.

Munkustrap smiled naughty.

He helped her out of the shower.

Demeter took a big and soft towel and stroke her body.

Munkustrap looked charmed at her.

Then he embraced her, without waiting she was completely dry.

He hold her and kissed her, letting his passion, desire and love for her went free.

Demeter replied with the same passion.

Munkustrap lifted her and went out from the bath.

He took her towards the bed dug into the wall and lied her on it.

Demeter put her arms around his neck and pull him close to her.

Munkustrap bowed to kiss her, slowly, tasting the sweet taste of her lips.

He lied next to her and pull her close to him.

He let his mind loose into his movements and opened it to Demeter own mind.

The two lovers melt their thoughts and feelings into one while their bodies intertwined together.

Soon there weren't no more than their passion, their love and the sweet and quivering sensation of their mating.

* * *

Meanwhile in another lovers nest...

"You are tired" said Marguerita approaching Tugger.

Her mate smiled wearily and nodded.

Yes, he was damned tired.

He looked at her.

She had killed a peke without any fear in order to save Munk's life and she was pregnant.

She was the one who had to be tired!

But she was worrying for him.

He smiled and gently grabbed her into his arms.

"You are amazing" he whispered before kissing her.

Marguerita replied with passion then she pulled herself gently back and took his paw.

"Come" she said dragging him into their apartment "I have an idea"

She smiled naughtily and Tugger let her drag him, intrigued.

Marguerita walked into their bathroom and opened the water into the shower.

She had appreciated very much that kind of wash.

While she had been living with the humans, she couldn't even dream that this kind of... prodigy could exist.

But since she has came with the Jellicles, she has discovered and learned a lot of things.

She has discovered the existence of technology and its difference from magic.

She smiled, it seemed to be another life when she was accused of sorcery by her own kind.

She adjusted the temperature.

She helped Tugger into the shower and quickly undress herself.

She followed him into and Tugger embraced her from behind.

She sighed feeling his warm and that of the water washing away her tiredness.

She turned to grab some liquid soap and smiled.

"What's?" asked Tugger helping her washing.

Marguerita smiled and lifted an hand on his cheek.

She leaned her head against his soaped chest.

"I was remembering your first meet with a _**bar**_ of soap" she giggled.

Tugger chuckled passing his soaped paw on her throat.

"And I remember when you first meet a _**liquid**_ one" he replied.

This time Marguerita laughed.

She remembered too.

She was so surprised that she almost flooded all the bathroom letting the jar slip out of her hands.

"I love when you laugh" whispered Tugger into her hear.

Marguerita smiled and led his paw on her belly.

The kit inside moved against their palms.

They both smiled then Tugger turned her to face him.

He kissed her passionately then he closed the shower and took her to their bed.

They shared their passion and their mental barriers opened to each other.

Marguerita let Tugger mind in hers as he did the same with hers.

Soon everything for them was only caress and kiss full of passion and love.

* * *

**Ok this is another chapter!**

**Don't worry Catswillrule, no offence! You were right!**

**Hey! Raptor... I miss your reviews!**

**To my silent readers enjoy! and if you can... ;-)  
**

**Remember please!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**Enjoy it! **


	6. Playing dax

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Stable**

**

* * *

**

"Munkustrap!" called Knok, the Master of Ceremonies.

He entered the Palace's stable and looked around.

Some pollicles snorted and others waged their tails.

He patted some pollicle's head as he advanced into the stable.

He heard some laughs from the stable's backyard.

He headed towards it and exited.

In a big field eight Jellicles, ridding as many pollicles as them, were playing dax.

Knok leaned against one of the paling's stake and looked at the game.

Dax was one of the most common play among the Jellicles.

It was playing by two opponent teams, each one made of four players.

The goal was to throw a ball towards two baskets hanged at the short extremities of the field.

The opponent team had to steal the ball and make its one way to the opposite basket.

The rules were simple: you could lean over the pollicle, stud up on the saddle but you couldn't jump away or dismount.

You could steal the ball from the opponent after having run after, chase and grabbed the ball from his/her paws.

Of course it was forbidden clawing or bitting, both for the Jellicles and the pollicles!

Knok looked to the field.

One of the team was made of Prince Tugger, Sir Jerry, Prince Coricopat and a white and golden queen, Jalia.

The other team was made of the Scarlet Rose Bombalurina, Prince Munkustrap, Prince Alonzo and Princess Tantomille.

He looked on the terraces situated on one of the field's long side.

Princess Demeter was sitting with the Little Princess Electra curled into her arms.

At her side there was Princess Marguerita and two other jellicles, a gray and brown tom called Dir and a orange and white queen called Arà.

Prince Mistoffeles and Prince Pouncival were sitting near the High Priestess Cassandra.

Both Cassandra and Marguerita were pregnant.

As always, at the terrace's feet, Princess Etcetera was jumping and screaming with the other queen kits after her brother Tugger.

Knok shook his head.

She was very hyperactive!

She yelled when Tantomille charged Jerry and tried to push him and his pollicle against the paling, in order to steal the ball.

Jerry managed to free himself and threw the ball towards Tugger.

Bombalurina was ready and she rushed in his pursuit.

Tugger laughed and asked to his pollicle to gallop.

They ran toward the opponent team's basket.

Bombalurina reached them before he could throw the ball.

Thanks to her hight and that of the her pollicle she stepped in his way.

Tugger tried to free himself but the scarlet queen didn't let him.

Marguerita smiled at the scene.

Alonzo hurried to help Bombalurina while Coricopat tried to show himself to Tugger.

Tugger saw him and threw the ball to him.

But Munkustrap intercepted it and galloped away.

Knok smiled.

He was happy the young High Prince was having fun.

He was young, for the humans he had to be not much older than twenty, but he was carrying an heavy burden.

He was one of the most noble, brave and clever Jellicles Knok had ever meet.

And he was also too much powerful.

Who knew what the Everlasting Cat had in Her mind when She gifted Munkustrap of his power.

And he was still a young tom.

Knok knew he loved to have fun, enjoy his life.

But he took very seriously his duty as Protector Chief and High Prince of Jellicles.

He had the collaboration of Prince Alonzo, Prince Tugger, Princess Tantomille and Prince Coricopat.

And sometimes his mate Demeter succeeded into dragging him away from his duty for little moments.

As this time...

Knok sighed.

He was there to bring another duty to the Princes.

But not now, he decided.

He want them having some more fun, so he would wait till the game was over.

He looked up to the terraces and saw Princess Demeter smiling with sparkling eyes when Munkustrap threw the ball into one of the basket, making one point for his team.

Knok was always so strike by the force of their mating.

It seamed that the one couldn't live without the other but without oppression.

They let each other have his or her private time but they need each other.

Like you need air to breath.

It was normal for mated jellicles to be inseparable, a not loving mates could not exist.

And they couldn't even be jealous.

In a mating you have to trust your partner because you knew he/she would never betray you.

But their mating was much more...

It was as they were supporting each other.

All of this was probably due to their past...

He looked back to the game.

Now the ball was in Jalia's paws.

She was trying to free herself from Alonzo's marking.

She had to do her best to free herself and signing another point to her team.

Immediately Bombalurina grabbed the ball and escaped from Tugger and Coricopat marking.

She threw the ball into the other basket and made a point for her team.

After some more actions the game was over.

Tugger's team had a little advantage and won.

Marguerita, Demeter and Cassandra went down from the terraces and embraced their mates.

"Well done" said Marguerita kissing her mate.

Tugger grabbed her and spun her around.

Meanwhile Munkustrap nuzzled his mate's neck and kissed their daughter forehead.

He had a fully happy and so peaceful expression that Knok smiled softly.

Munkustrap looked up and saw him.

"Master Knok" he greeted him.

Knok smiled and approached them.

He bowed respectfully in front of them.

"You played very well, Highnesses" he said.

Tugger chuckled and Knok shoot him a dead glare.

He respected Prince Tugger as a warrior and as their Prince... but he couldn't bear his manners!

Munkustrap glared to his little brother and warned him to be quite.

"Thanks, Knok" replied Munkustrap.

Knok nodded with grace.

"You really deserved it" replied Knok.

"Do you need something, Knok?" asked Demeter with her soft voice.

She was looking at him with her emerald eyes.

Knok nodded, he knew she, the Chosen, could read well the Jellicle's souls.

And she had felt his regret to summon them to another duty.

"Yes, Highness" he replied "I was sent to call you to the Council"

Munkustrap became immediately worried.

"Something bad had happened?" he questioned him.

"No, no" Knok quickly reassured him.

"The Council has only a matter of... diplomacy to discuss with you all" he added looking to the other princes too.

Tantomille and Coricopat approached too.

"We all have to come?" asked Tantomille.

"Yes, Princess" replied "and also sir Jerry is needed"

Jerry snorted patting his pollicle's neck but nodded.

He hated being at the Council meeting.

It was so boring!

* * *

**So this is! Enjoy! **

**Remember! **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**And more action is coming! **


	7. Council

**Disclaimer: **wow my first Disclaimer! ok try to not be excited ;-)

I don't own the jellicles but I own the other characters! They are borrow from my very own stories (some of which I'm starting to publish on Fiction Press in Fable category under my name Ljuba)!

* * *

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**High Council Hall **

Munkustrap entered the High Council Hall with Demeter at his side.

Behind them came Tugger, with an harm around Marguerita's waist, and Cassandra holding Alonzo's paw.

The six princes walked towards the thrones.

Knok was in front of Munkustrap and stopped at the thrones feet.

"Father" said Munkustrap bowing when they reached Knok side.

"Mothers" he added bowing again towards the three Royal Consorts.

The Emperor and his Royal Consorts nodded greeting them.

Old Deuteronomy gestured towards the seats where his kits always sat.

Coricopat, Plato and Tantomille were already sitting under the three Consorts thrones.

Plato sat next to Coricopat with Tantomille was at Coricopat's other side.

Even the three youngest kits of the Emperor were present.

Tumblebrutus, Pouncival end Etcetera were sitting, almost straight, at the right of their father throne.

Etcetera just giggled when Tugger winked to her as he sat on his seat.

They must have anticipate the other through a short cut into the Palace's basement.

Rumpletearez was sitting under the seats of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots.

Munkustrap went to sit in front of his father, just a few steps under him, with Demeter at his side.

Demeter was holding Electra in her arms and rocked her to sleep.

Tugger and Marguerita went to sit near Demeter, under Old Deuteronomy throne.

Alonzo and Cassandra went to sit near Plato.

And Mistoffeles popped up onto his mother lap.

Rumpletearez looked around searching for her brother then she jumped founding him at her side.

He smirked to her and she growled, winning a hit on her head by their mother.

"Be polite Rumple!" Jennyanydots scolded her whispering.

"He wasn't here before!" she accused her brother.

"I was" replied Jerry smiling innocently.

"Oh really?" she asked while both their parents sighed "and why I haven't see you?"

"Why do you think they chose me to spy Macavity?" asked Jerry with pride.

"Oh and you have forgot it was _**Rumpletearez**_ that saved your ass a lot of time?" she asked pointing at herself.

"They couldn't said which was which, if it was Mungojerry or Rumpletearez!" replied Jerry

"Exactly!" yelled Rumpletearez.

She then blushed hard because all the presents had turned to look at her.

Skimbleshanks sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yes kits, we know you are a notorious couple" he sighed.

Most of the presents chuckled and Old Deuteronomy smiled fatherly to them.

"So" said the Emperor turning to look at all the audience.

"Now that we all arrived here" he said "walking or appearing"

He winked to Jerry and Misto.

The littlest kit, sitting in his mother lap, clapped his paws sending sparks all around.

Cassandra and Alonzo grabbed their kit paws before he could burn some of the presents.

"Knok, Elders" said Old Deuteronomy when the sparks stopped.

"You have called this council session to speak about diplomacy, right?" he asked.

Knok and Skimbleshanks both nodded.

Knok stood up and looked to all the presents.

"It had passed a lot of time since we have some meeting with the Royalties of the Other Worlds" he said.

"You are right, Knok" said a black and beige queen, Solara "but there is no need for another meeting"

Old Deuteronomy looked concerned to Knok, then to Skimbleshanks, but it was one of his mates who spoke.

"There is something, isn't it, Knok?" asked Empress Grizabella.

She looked with her blue gaze to Knok, like she wanted to read his soul.

"Yes, your Glamour my Empress" answered Knok.

He looked to Skimbleshanks and the High Adviser glanced to his mate before he spoke.

"We feared that the _last_ events will involve even the other Worlds" he said looking into Old Deuteronomy's eyes as he said _last_.

The wise Emperor looked back to his old friend and adviser.

"What kind of events?" asked Marguerita.

She had found that one of her duty as a Jellicle's Princess was to take active part into the Council.

And she feared to know what kind of events Skimbleshanks was referring to.

Skimbleshanks looked to her and nodded, like he had understand her comprehension.

He glanced to the Empress then took a deep breath before answering.

"Macavity is recruit any length possible powerful people from both our and the Human Worlds" he explained to an horrified audience.

"And we fear that soon he will look for both the Elves and the Goblin Worlds" Knok added.

Empress Grizabella paled and both her mate Jellylorum and her mate Old Deuteronomy patted her arms.

Skimbleshanks and Knok looked sorrowful to their Empress but they had to alert the Council about Macavity plans.

"So Macavity is looking for magicians, sorcerers, witches and wizards from both the Jellicles and the Humans?" asked Munkustrap holding back a shiver of horror.

Both Marguerita and Demeter shivered and looked to each other.

Demeter saw in her sister in law eyes her same fear.

They had both suffered under Macavity perverse paws and mind.

They feared what he could do to the Worlds if he would have an army of mixed powerful kinds.

He would be their Curse!

Skimbleshanks and Knok nodded in answer as Old Deuteronomy looked at them pondering.

Then he looked up suddenly.

"Since when Macavity started this quest?" he asked without looking to anyone in particular.

But all the Council knew to who was directed the question and turned to where Skimbleshanks and his family were sitting.

When none answer arrived even Old Deuteronomy turned and Skimbleshanks looked down from his seat.

"Mungojerry?" asked Old Deuteronomy looking at the young calico tom.

Mungojerry was snoring loudly, his head reclined back against the foot of his mother's seat.

Rumpletearez blushed hard and jabbed her brother's side.

Mungojerry jumped on his seat and looked around.

He saw all the audience starring at him and his parents and sister looking at him with no hope.

"Sorry?" he asked half voice.

Rumpletearez knocked her head on her paw while the kits princes giggled.

Marguerita tried to hid a smile while Demeter hid her face into her daughter's head fur.

Knok sighed and some Council members chuckled a bit.

Only Old Deuteronomy didn't flustered and repeated his question.

"Since when Macavity started this quest?" he asked.

"Searching for the powerful beings" whispered Rumpletearez to her brother, indeed quite half aloud.

Mungojerry made a face and snorted.

"Thanks, I know" he replied.

"Then delight us if you already know what he is doing!" replied Rumpletearez.

"I mean that I know what Old Deuteronomy was asking!" replied Mungojerry

Munkustrap sighed.

"Ok lads!" he said "please can we go back to the main point?"

Mungojerry poked out his tongue to his sister then turned to Munkustrap.

"Of course" he replied.

He stopped a moment then looked back at him.

"What's the point?" he asked.

All the council groaned and this time Rumpletearez almost growled.

Then Tantomille stood up and walked towards him.

To everyone surprise, even that of her twin, the always calm and quite young queen stopped in front of the calico young tom and poked her paw in his head.

"Ouch!" protested Mungojerry protecting his head with his arms.

"Ok ok I'm joking" he said.

"Speak" said Tantomille.

Despite her calm and quite voice Mungojerry quickly obeyed her, frighted.

He turned to Old Deuteronomy, now all serious.

"He was looking to the humans world since I joined his quarters" he replied "the other henchmen said he was looking to it since a lot of time before my arrive"

Munkustrap nodded and shivered.

He remembered well when his mad brother had announced him his looking.

But he had thought Macavity was searching only for...

"He was searching for a suitable name for himself" said Demeter finishing Munkustrap's thoughts

"He told us the first time" she added.

None, even Marguerita, hadn't to ask what first time was.

All the presents remembered too well Munkustrap and Demeter first abduction by Macavity.

Mungojerry nodded.

"Yes he was looking for names and some humans ideas..." he said "but maybe he was already looking for magician and company"

All the council was fill by murmuring until Knok tapped his long staff onto the ground.

"Quite" he said.

Mungojerry looked around as the Council Hall went silent again.

He feared what would be their reaction to his last information.

He took a deep breath.

"Went on, my boy" said Old Deuteronomy.

Mungojerry looked up to their wise and old Leader and saw comprehension, trust and encouragement into his gazes.

Mungojerry shallowed and nodded.

"They, the henchmen, said another thing" he said.

Old Deuteronomy invited him to went on with one of his paws.

"They said... also Growletiger was looking to the Others Worlds" he said.

This time the Hall went all silent.

It was worse than murmuring or yelling.

Mungojerry looked worried to Old Deuteronomy.

The old Leader has an impenetrable expression on his face, but Mungojerry was quite sure to have detected sorrowful and even fear.

This last terrorized Mungojerry.

Old Deuteronomy was never, ever fearing something.

"You are right Skimble and Knok" Old Deuteronomy abruptly said.

Everyone jumped on their seats and looked to the Emperor.

Even Bustopher shook himself back from his bad memories and looked to his brother.

"We need to meet immediately the other Rulers" Old Deuteronomy said.

He stood up and started to went down the throne's steps.

Munkustrap and Tugger were immediately at his side and helped him down.

Then they waited at the throne's feet as their father walked towards the Council Hall's centre.

Old Deuteronomy stopped into the middle of the hall and closed his eyes.

He stood still for some seconds then he abruptly rose up his arms and a blast of blue light flashed from around him, reaching for every corner of the hall.

When the glow went down he moved his arms like he wanted to paint a circle all around himself.

And indeed two shinning blue lights started to run from nowhere on the pavement and made a perfect circle around the Jellicle's Emperor.

It was two meter of diameter and the snake like lights closed in front of him.

Then Old Deuteronomy started to made smaller circles inside the bigger one, with his right arm.

He painted four circles pointing towards North, South, West and East.

Eight other smaller circles were between the fours, two for side.

Marguerita and the kittens looked in awe to it.

They knew what it was.

A Calling Circle!

Old Deuteronomy stepped out from the Circle and turned to face it.

The Empress stood up and went down, followed by the other two Royal Consorts.

They reached their mate and stopped at his sides.

Grizabella took his left with Jellylorum at her own left while Exotica took the right of Old Deuteronomy.

The Emperor summoned some more power and looked to the first of the four circles.

"King Elar, Queen Astrade I summon you" he said.

After a few minutes two figures appeared into the circle.

They were full size figures of a red haired woman and a dark haired man.

They looked like humans if it wasn't for their pointy ears and fine and delicate features.

The woman was dressing into a green long robe with golden trims while the man had an ocean blue long tunic and pants, both with silver trims.

They both has golden leaf tiaras around their heads and gently resting on their long hairs.

Old Deuteronomy lightly bowed his head towards them as they did the same to him.

Also the Royal Consorts bowed their heads and received their bows.

"My friends" he greeted them.

The woman smiled softly to him.  
"Dear wise friend" she greeted him "it's an happy honour to see you"

"My sweet friends" the man greeted the three Consorts "it's a beautiful gift to see you"

"The same for us, dear friends" said Grizabella smiling to them.

"What is the occasion?" asked the female elf.

"She is Queen Astrade" whispered Tugger to Marguerita's hear, now sitting again at her side.

His mate nodded and looked to the male elf.

"And he is King Elar?" she whispered back.

Tugger nodded.

"Yes, they are the Elves Lords and Rulers" he explained.

Marguerita nodded and turned to look at the ghost like figures of the Royal elves.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it my friends?" asked King Elar.

Old Deuteronomy sighed.

"As always you see well, my friend" he replied.

Old Deuteronomy looked at his mates then turned back to his _guests._

"We feared Macavity was recruiting magic beings from both our and the humans worlds" he said.

The faces of the elves become worried.

"You are sure?" asked Queen Astrade.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Old Deuteronomy.

"Some Jellicles were missing from their homes and we couldn't find them nowhere" he continued.

The two elves nodded and waited for him to went on.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look at the thrones behind himself.

"And also my daughter in law Marguerita had escaped from Macavity by a hair several time" he said showing them the human girl sitting near her mate Rum Tum Tugger.

Marguerita smiled and blushed but the elven queen smiled sweetly at her and she relaxed immediately.

"So your young lad has finally found his life" said King Elar smiling to Rum Tum Tugger, approving.

"Yes" said Grizabella "finally"

She had a so grateful expression that Demeter and Bombalurina smiled.

"And you said Macavity was after her?" asked Queen Astrade.

"Yes, she is a powerful healer and has strong powers" replied Jellylorum.

"I see" said Queen Astrade with a thoughtful expression.

Her husband looked again to Old Deuteronomy.

"And you fear that Macavity could look even into our World" he stated.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"I'm afraid it is more than a fear" he said "I know my son"

Marguerita felt a shiver running on her back.

She couldn't think Macavity as one of Old Deuteronomy sons, one of Munkustrap and Tugger's brother!

But the two elves didn't react.

They never mentioned Macavity as a deplorable creature but only as a being to be aware of.

"He will not stopped in front of nothing in his quest for power" Old Deuteronomy sadly continued "as my brother did, after all"

"Don't be upset, my friends" said Queen Astrade "something will happened"

All the young queens and toms looked at her, the way she has said the last sentence...

They looked at her and saw she had a very distant gaze, like she was looking...

"She is looking in a deep future" said Tantomille to her siblings.

"But she can't see clear" added Coricopat.

Then the Elven queen shook herself back to reality and smiled to the Emperor and the Royal Consorts.

"We need to meet" she said.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"This is why I summoned you" he said.

"We have to warn even the Goblins" said King Elar.

"Since it was a danger from our world" said Exotica "we will summon them and we will travel to them"

Both the elves nodded.  
"As you wish" they replied.

"So we will wait you soon" said Queen Astrade.

"When you think you will leave?" asked King Elar.

Old Deuteronomy looked to his mates.

"I think that we will be ready in a couple of days" replied Jellylorum.

"Well then" said King Elar "we are waiting for you"

They all bowed to each others then the elves figures vanished.

Marguerita looked around ready to listen for the Council orders but saw all the Jellicles still starring at the Circle.

"We have to call the Goblins" remind her Demeter.

"Oh, right" said Marguerita.

She had forgot the third of the Four Worlds.

Old Deuteronomy and his mates moved towards the third of the four circles.

Again the Emperor summoned some more power and looked to the third circle.

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah I summon you" he said.

After a few minutes other two full size figures appeared in front of them.

One was a tall and thin man, with long blond hair and very pointed ears.

He was wearing black tights with a long white shirt that reached his hips.

At his side there was a beautiful young woman dressed into a long silver robe.

It fell soft on her body's curves.

She has long black hairs that almost reached the end of her back.

Her face was like a porcelain doll with blue pure and amazing eyes.

Marguerita almost gulped when she saw her.

Not for her amazing soft beauty or her so pure gaze.

What surprised her was...

She was totally human!

Old Deuteronomy lightly bowed his head towards them as they did the same to him.

Also the Royal Consorts bowed their heads and received their bows.

"My friends" he greeted them.

The woman smiled softly to him.  
"Dear wise friend" she greeted him "it's a delight seeing you"

"My sweet friends" the man greeted the three Consorts "it's a precious gift seeing you"

"The same for us, dear friends" said Grizabella smiling to them.

"What is the occasion?" asked the woman.

As the ritual greetings went on Marguerita still looked in awe to the human girl.

Marguerita turned to her mate.

"She is human too" she whispered.

Tugger nodded and embraced her tight.

"Yes, she was the one that conquered King Jareth hearth, time ago" he explained.

Demeter smiled softly while Etcetera smiled dreamy.

But it was Tantomille who spook.

"She was the only one which could reached and tamed his goblin heart" she said.

Something in her voice made the other Princes and Princess look at her.

She has a so sweet and dreamy expression on her face that the others just starred at her.

Marguerita elbowed her mate and nodded to him towards the Circle.

"_Let her be" _she whispered in their mind smiling knowing.

Demeter followed the dreaming gaze of Tantomille and understood what Marguerita meant.

A certain calico young tom was looking smiling at the young princess, receiving back her dreamy gaze.

They all turned to look back at the Circle.

Queen Sarah had now a worried expression while her mate was looking at the Jellicles Leaders with an impenetrable face.

Marguerita shivered looking in his unmatched eyes.

He was more like a feline than an human in his movements and facial expression, even if he had a totally human face.

His pointed teeth and gold and blue eyes made his expression much more worrying.

And if you added the fact he is a goblin, that is he was an easily raising storm of emotions, it was one of the most potential dangerous person Marguerita had never met.

"He was not evil" whispered her Tugger.

"And since Sarah had mated with him, he was more able to handle with his fay emotions" added Munkustrap.

Marguerita nodded and turned to look again at the Goblin Royals, hearing the King's voice.

"So you fear that Macavity would look even into our world" he said as previously did the elf king.

"Yes" replied once again Old Deuteronomy "I'm quite sure he will do it soon"

King Jareth smirked.  
"We will welcome him as he deserve" he said.

His mate glared at him and the blond humanoid goblin looked back, with sparkling eyes.

"I can't stop you from protecting yourself" said Old Deuteronomy.

Each of his words seemed to cost him a lot, but no less he went on.

"We will help you in any time" he added.

Queen Sarah looked at her mate and their gazes locked for a moment.

Something seemed to have passed between them, unspoken.

King Jareth turned again to look at Old Deuteronomy.

"I know my friend" said King Jareth with a true meaning voice.

"We must meet" he then abruptly added.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"We already spook with the Elves" said Jellylorum "we will go to them and then to you in the next days"

Both King Jareth and Queen Sarah nodded.

"We will wait for you" said Queen Sarah.

They all bowed their heads again and then the Goblin King and Queen disappeared.

Old Deuteronomy and his mates went back to the thrones and Munkustrap quickly stood up to support his father.

When they were again sat Knok stepped up.

"So it seems we will organized two official journeys" he said.

"So it seems" agreed Old Deuteronomy.

"Do you think you can handle all the preparatives?" the Royal Consort Exotica asked Knok

"Yes Your Harmony" answered Knok "I will only ask to Lady Jennyanydots if she can help me"

Jennyanydots nodded from her mate side.

"Of course Sir Knok, it would be a pleasure" she replied.

"Will come all the Royal Family?" asked Knok.

Old Deuteronomy looked to his mates.

It was Grizabella who replied.

"I think it would be better" she said "it will appeared as a really courtesy call"

Knok nodded and bowed his head in respect of her decision.

At the thrones side Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus clapped their paws thrilled.

Misto smiled and hugged her mother neck.

"Mitto will travel!" he exclaimed happily.

"But it will be safe for Marguerita and Cassandra?" asked Exotica "It will be a long journey"

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots exchange a look then the last one shook her head.

"They both had get over the dangerous part of pregnancy" she said "and Marguerita had not show any problems with her cross breed pregnancy"

"And me and Jenny will be within" added Jellylorum.

"So it's decided" proclaimed Old Deuteronomy standing up "in a few day me and my mates will leave with our family and some council members Jenny and Knok will select"

Everyone nodded and bowed their head to his decision.

When they stood up to leave the Council Hall the kits weren't the only ones thrilled with the idea of a journey to the Other Worlds.

Even Marguerita was on top of the world.

She finally would meet also the other two kinds of People living the Worlds.

And there was one last so happy being for the end of the council.

Mungojerry walked quickly out the hall, enjoying the freedom and kissing Tantomille while he passed her.

Tantomille ran after him, half angry, half amused while Demeter shivered.

Munkustrap embraced her and nuzzled her then they all exited.

They failed to notice a pair of red eyes looking at them from somewhere in the shadows.

A satisfied white teethed smiled shortly matched with the eyes for a moment before disappearing with them.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back from London! I went there for a short holiday! **

**What a magic city! I always love being in London! It was a pit they had closed the Cats musical show! Sigh!**

**Ok this is a bit long as a chapter... but I didn't like to split it...**

**So I hope you will enjoy it...**

**Catswill rule, as my most loyal review, I took your vision of Jerry into reality! ;-) **

**You made me see him so well that I couldn't not write it!**

**Next time... the Jellicles will discover how a quite journey can be mess up in a minute!**

**Ah! If you find King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin too similar to Jareth and Sarah from Labyrinth... it wasn't a coincidence! I love that film and I want to make a tribute to it!**

**So what else...**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	8. voyage

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Square**

**

* * *

**

Demeter went down the Royal Palace's steps holding Electra.

She had dressed the small kit with soft pink pants and wrapped her into a soft white blanket.

She looked down to the square in front of the steps and her heart lost a bit.

A well know silver tabby was talking to a maned tom and a young human girl.

Demeter smiled admiring how the first sun's rays played on her mate's fur.

They made it shinning like real silver, marking his perfect muscular body so desirable.

She smiled and blushed when her mind went on the feeling of having that particular body holding her tight.

The tom of her dreams looked up in that moment and saw her.

He excused himself from Tugger and Marguerita and walked towards her.

He kissed her on her lips and she tasted his sweet flavor.

Then Munkustrap kissed Electra's forehead and embraced Demeter's waist.

They went towards Tugger and Marguerita.

The pair was waiting them smiling.

Marguerita looked up to her mate and nuzzled him in the neck.

Tugger looked down to her and kissed her on her lips.

Marguerita was wearing a beautiful green robe, with emerald and gold trims, that fell softly on her body.

Her belly was showed by the high belt closed under her breast.

Demeter had a pair of black and golden large divided skirt fastened by a gold metal belt with little pendants.

She hasn't no shirt because it was a hot day and her fur gave her enough covering.

Like Marguerita she wore a necklace made by a large collar of gold with sparkling green emerald in it.

Tugger and Munkustrap wore the pants of their uniforms, black with golden strips, but no jackets.

Like Demeter their fur was enough.

They waited for the rest of their family and members of the council.

The first to come were Tantomille with Coricopat and Etcetera.

The oldest princess was dressing in a pearl green dress with her left shoulder and part of her left side bare.

The right side was covered by the robe 's light silk and gave a very beautiful sense of asymmetry.

Coricopat wore the same pants as their brothers and no jacket too.

Etcetera, as always hyper for the excitement, was climbing his side and jumping.

She wore a pair of creamy pants fastened with a white and silver twisted belt.

"Tuggyyyyyyyyyy!" she screamed while she saw her older brother.

She left Coricopat side and ran into Tugger's arms.

Tugger grabbed her and twist her in the air.

She giggled and screamed.

"Don't scream all the time, love!" said a well known voice from up the stairs.

"You will be left without voice, one of this time" said Jellylorum.

The three Royal Consorts were near Old Deuteronomy on the top of the stairs and become to went down.

"Oh it will never happened!" sighed Coricopat "it will be too wonderful!"

"Cori!" Tantomille scowled him.

Etcetera poked out her tongue to her brother and embraced the other next to her.

The one that seemed to love the most her screams.

"Kits!" said Grizabella sighting "be quite please, it's still bright and early"

Munkustrap yawned and smiled, stroking his younger sister's head fur.

He looked around seeing all the other members of the party ready around them.

He looked to his father and saw he was waiting for something.

"Father?" he asked making a step towards him.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look at him.

"We are all ready" Munkustrap told him "you want to go?"

Old Deuteronomy shook his head, to much his kittens surprise, and smiled mysteriously.

"No, my son, we will wait here" he replied.

Munkustrap looked a bit taken aback but he nodded and returned to Demeter's side.

"Munk?" called Etcetera looking up to him.

"Yes, Hun?" asked Munkustrap caressing her fur.

"What daddy is waiting?" she asked.

Both Tumble and Pounce coming near to hear the answer, intrigued.

Munkustrap looked to their father and sighed.

"I don't know" he admitted.

The kittens seemed much more excited then ever.

Something that never the always informed Munkustrap know was going to happen.

Etcetera clasped her paws and made the face that Marguerita called 'the cat has just eaten the mouse'.

"Hey but why Uncle Skimble isn't here?" asked Tumble looking around.

Munkustrap looked around too and noticed that the High Adviser wasn't present.

That was strange!

As the High Adviser he must has been there.

Tantomille and Demeter exchanged a look and Demeter began to softly sing.

**"_There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine  
When the Night Mail's ready to depart  
Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble?  
Has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
We must find him or the train can't _start"** sang Demeter rocking the little Electra.

The little baby yawned and moved into a more comfortable position in her arms.

Demeter smiled and nuzzled her forehead.  
_**"All the guards and all the porters  
And the station master's daughters  
Would be searching high and low  
Saying "Skimble where is Skimble **_

_**for unless he's very nimble  
Then the night mail just can't go"**_ sang Bombalurina approaching with her own two siblings.

"Maybe father was waiting for him!" exclaimed Pounce.

"Quite true, Pounce" answered Old Deuteronomy who had listened to them.

"But why he isn't here already?" asked Etcetera.

"I think we will find it soon" replied Bombalurina with a knowing smile.

She, with Mungojerry and Rumpletearez, seemed to knew what was happening.

It was needless to say that they were immediately submerged by the kittens questions.

But none of them said a things.

Even when Tantomille herself walked towards Jerry and moved her tail around his body, filtering.

"Oh but you will not tell even to me?" she asked moving her face so close to his that he could felt her warm breath on his fur.

She touched lightly his lips with hers, whispering.

"Come one Jerry"

Jerry swallowed hard and then smirked.

"What? The mystical Tanto can't find out herself?" he asked half joking half surprised.

She hissed a bit.

"You know I haven't the permission to read dad's or your father minds!" she remind him.

"Oh and you have promised to not mess with mine" he added.

She smiled dangerously.

"Oh but I'll not mess" she said.

Munkustrap looked divided between stopping his own sister from torturing the poor Jerry and let her found out the mystery.

But he hadn't to decide.

A loud snort echoed in the air and all the presents looked towards the far side of the square.

A thick fog came out from nowhere and something start to move towards them.

They all starred in awe as a black and red hug, big and amazing hold steam locomotive moved towards them.

It stopped very close to Munkustrap and his siblings.

Etcetera, Tumble and Pounce looked out from the beck of respectively Tugger, Munkustrap and Cori.

"What...what is that?" asked Marguerita amazed.

She was looking at the hug machine.

Since she was with the Jellicles she had seen a lot of strange and quite amazing things, like the shower, the kitchen machines and much more...

But she had never see a thing like... that!

Tugger hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"This is a steam locomotive" he explained "it was a... carriage that moved without the need of horses or pollicles"

Marguerita was really in awe.

"How it works?" she asked.

"Well you see..." started Tugger "the steam... the firebox sent it to the puff and..."

Cori patted his shoulder.

"Don't overexert yourself, Tug" he said to him "you will not help her"

Tugger growled and shook his paw away.

"Would you like?" he asked pointing the locomotive.

Cori greened and nodded towards it.

"No need" he replied "he will do it!"

In that moment a stripped orange tabby's head popped out from the locomotive's window.

"Hey lads!" greeted them Skimbleshanks "sorry for being late! The old pot was a bit lazy this morning"

He patted affectionately the pot...er the locomotive and went down.

He kissed quickly Jennyanydots who approached him and turned to look at Old Deuteronomy.

"Your Majesty" he said bowing in front of him "as you request, your carriage"

Old Deuteronomy smiled and nodded.

"But why Skimble was driving the locomotive?" Marguerita asked still a bit surprised.

Etcetera looked smiling to her father.

Old Deuteronomy smiled back and took her paws in his.

"_**Skimbleshanks the Railway Ca**_**t"** he sang

"_**the Cat of the Railway Train**__**"**_ he and his daughter sang together.

Skimbleshanks laughed with his mate.  
_**"At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue  
And the passengers all frantic to a man  
That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear  
I'd been busy in the luggage van!"**_ he sang pointing with his head towards one of the coaches.

Then his glass green eyes gave one flash.  
_**"And the signal went All Clear!" **_sang Jenny nodding to the party to get on the vans.  
Marguerita laughed and followed her mate on the passengers van next to the locomotive.

It was a large coach were some small sofas were placed all along the walls.

"This is where we will stay for the most part of the travel" explained her Demeter sitting with her on a little sofa.

Etcetera and her young brothers stormed into still singing.

"_**Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces  
Of the travelers in the first and the third  
He established control by a regular patrol  
And he'd know at once if anything occurred**__**"**_ sang Etcetera approaching to tickling Electra's chin.

The baby giggled and tried to grab her face fur.

"_**He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking  
And it's certain that he didn't approve  
Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet  
When Skimble was about and on the move**__**"**_ sang Tumble jumping on a sofa with his feet.

"_**You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks!  
He's a cat that couldn't be ignored  
So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail  
When Skimbleshanks was aboard**__**"**_ sang Jelly shooing him away from the sofa.

Demeter chuckled and turned again to Marguerita.

"We will sleep in the sleeping van, some wagons back" she added.

"_**I**__**t was very pleasant when they'd found their little den  
With their name written up on the door  
And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet  
And not a speck of dust upon the floor"**_ sang Pounce dancing with Etcetera.

_**"There was every sort of light  
You could make it dark or bright  
And a button you could turn to make a breeze  
And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in  
And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze"**_ the three youngest kits sang together.

In that moment Rumpletearez actually sneezed.

They all burst into laughter and Skimbleshanks smiled at Old Deuteronomy side.

"So we are ready?" he asked.

"Yeeeh!" screamed the kits.

Old Deuteronomy smiled and nodded to his friend.

"When you are ready, my friend!" he replied.  
Skimbleshanks smiled and his eyes flashed again by pure joy.

Jenny smiled and nuzzled him, happy for his happiness.

Then the Railway Cat gave the signal and the locomotive departed.

* * *

The train ran into the Jellicle's World for all a day and a night.

They went to sleep into their sleeping cab...well almost all of them.

Tumble and Etcetera wanted to stay with Skimble and the other drivers in the locomotive and they fell asleep there.

It was only early in the morning that Etcetera was wake up by loud cries and sound of claws.

She jumped on her feet, worried.

She looked around to found both Tumble and Pounce starring at her.

Misto stormed into the locomotive.

"You have to see! We are attacked!" he almost screamed.

In the locomotive there was only the driver, who looked at them.

"Don't worry and stay here" he said.

But he had almost ended the word _stay_ that the three kits had already looked out from the windows.

They looked up to see a lot of jellicles battling on the locomotive's roof.

Two paws grabbed Etcetera's shoulder and brought her back into the locomotive.

She turned to face Skimble.

"You lads had to go into the van" he ordered nodding towards the door behind him.

The three kits obeyed and moved towards the van next to the locomotive.

Here they found all their family assembled.

Jellylorum, Cassandra, Exotica and Grizabella embraced them and took them on some seats.

"What's happening?" asked Tumble from Exotica's arms.

They looked first to their father, then to Munkustrap.

Old Deuteronomy had a sorrowful face while his oldest son had a worried one.

"The Mongolian where fighting against the Siamese's force" explained Munkustrap.

The three kits exchanged a look.

"And which was with which?" asked Pounce.

Munkustrap rose and eyebrow but was Tugger who replied.

He stoop up and tickled Etcetera's chin.

The little queen giggled and hugged him from Grizabella's arms.

"I don't think they cared a lot which was with which" he admitted.

Tumble grabbed the look his two older twin siblings exchange.

"What are you hiding?" he asked them.

Munkustrap glared at the two twins.

Tantomille moved in synchrony with her twin and they reached Munkustrap side.

"You are too young" said Coricopat to Tumble.

He had his tail twisting, showing his tension.

"One of them was on Mac's side" said Etcetera.

They all turned to look at her.

She had a calm expression as she know it was the true and they couldn't do anything against it.

Grizabella hold her tight and Etcy nuzzled her head against her foster mother's neck.

Munkustrap looked to their father who looked quite proud about his youngest daughter.

"You are right" said finally Old Deuteronomy "the Siamese had turned to Macavity's side and the Mongolian had swore they will never forgive their betrayal"

"Hasn't they fought together against Great uncle Growltiger?" asked Pounce.

"Yes" replied Gus from his seat.

He, together with Knock, his mate and Jenny, were the only council members presents into the van.

Etcetera jumped away from her foster mother's arms and ran towards the window.

"Etcy!" Grizabella called her.

The kit didn't listen to her and looked out.

She hadn't never see such a confusion!

On the locomotive's roof the two factions were battling almost careless of them.

Or so she thought till she saw one of the Siamese jumping into the van, breaking the window's glass and landing on her brother Tugger.

Unlucky for him, the Siamese had landed on one of the most strong and powerful protector.

Tugger shook him away in a flash and sent him to roll out the window.

"Ok now is enough!" said Munkustrap.

They all turned to look at him.

He left his defending position in front of Demeter and Electra and turned to look at Old Deuteronomy.

The Emperor looked deeply into his oldest son eyes, then nodded with a sad expression.

Munkustrap nodded towards Alonzo, Tantomille, Jerry, Cori, Admetus and Tugger.

The seven protectors jumped out from the windows and spun on the locomotive's roof.

Marguerita turned to look at Demeter and saw her starring at the window with a half worried expression.

Before someone could stop her, Etcetera jumped to the window and spun on the roof, too.

She was quickly followed by Tumble, Misto and Pounce.

"Come immediately back!" ordered Jellylorum from the cab.

Etcetera turned to see Rumple, Marguerita, Cassandra and Bombalurina jumping on the roof too, after them.

She turned to the battle and concentrated to keep her balance on the moving locomotive.

Some steps in front of her the two factions were battling.

She saw her siblings and many other protectors trying to stop the fights.

Etcetera was amazed by the fighters and protectors ability to stay on their feet.

It was so hard even stay on her kneels with the train running.

As to support her thought the train turned and she felt her grip breaking.

"Aaah!" she screamed.

She tried to grab something in vain.

Before she could reach the roof's edge an arm grabbed her.

She found herself against an white chest with orange and black stripped fur.

She looked up to meet the golden eyes of Rumpletearez.

The young queen-protector was holding her and rubbed her head against the kit's side.

The kit looked back to see Tumble into Marguerita's arms, Pounce into Bombalurina's and Misto into his mother's.

She purred against her savior's chest and turned to look at the fights.

Her big brother, Munkustrap, turned towards them.

He had a worried look into his eyes but was quickly reassured they were all alright seeing them into the protector-queens arms.

Rumple nodded affirmative to him and Munkustrap turned to look back at the fighters.

He was at the side of Cori and Tugger.

In front of them there were Alonzo, Jerry with Tantomille holding his paws, and Admetus.

Etcetera saw Munkustrap sighting hard as he was about to do something he didn't like at all.

Then Munkustrap walked among the toms and queens fighting.

He reached the locomotive's puff and went on some 'steps' of it.

He stopped there and looked up on the two factions.

"Now stop" he said with a icy calm.

Etcetera felt a magic blow spilling over all the presents from her oldest brother, like a cold shower.

Immediately all went silent.

Both the Siamese and the Mongolian frozen, someones till tied into the struggle they were fighting.

The protectors separated those lasts and stayed near the hot blooded ones.

Etcetera and the other kits looked amazed towards Munkustrap.

He was standing near the puff, his silver and black stripped fur shinning on his muscular body, one paw resting on the puff's edge.

His face was extremely serious and his blue eyes sparkled with magic and power.

In that moment Etcetera saw in him the High Prince of the Jellicle.

She shivered and looked down, to the van.

Even Electra would become like that? Once she would grow up?

She looked to the other kits and saw her same amazed expression on their faces.

She turned to look at her older siblings and friends.

Munkustrap slowly went down from the 'steps' while Tugger and the other protectors stood at his back, protective.

Munkustrap stopped in front of the Siamese chief.

The Siamese was starring at him.

"Now stop" said again Munkustrap.

Then he turned to look to Genghis, the Mongolian chief.

"I think we will go now" Munkustrap said.

The Mongolian nodded and signaled to his fighters to went back to their position.

They had swear to protect the Royal Train so they will not left it until it reached the Jellicle's world limit.

Munkustrap looked to Skimbleshanks, who was now on the roof.

The railway cat nodded and gave the order to make the intruders left the train.

Genghis and the Siamese's chief looked to each other while the Siamese's fighters went down the locomotive.

"We will meet soon" promised the Siamese's chief.

"You bet your life!" replied Genghis.

Munkustrap lifted his eyes to the sky and sighed.

He didn't said nothing and went to Etcetera and Rumple.

"You four can't resist to put yourself in danger, don't you?" he asked.

"You could hurt yourself this time" he added seriously.

"Oh come on Munk!" said Tugger patting on Munkustrap's back.

"We did worst at their age!" he remembered him.

"Really?" asked immediately intriguing the four kits.

Munkustrap glared at his brother, warning him.

"Tugger" he called with severity.

But Etcetera could catch a glimpse of a smile in Munkustrap's mouth.

Tugger burst into laughs and picked her up.

"So, from where we can start?" he asked turning her over his own shoulder.

Etcetera giggled and happily protested.

Tugger kissed Marguerita on her mouth and helped her went down with Etcy.

Rumple helped Tumble to went down too.

Cassandra was helped by her mate Alonzo who also grabbed their son.

Bombalurina kissed Admetus and they made Pounce went down with them.

Munkustrap shook his head and smiled following them down into the van.

When they reached the van Etcetera ran into her father arms.

He was still sitting on the sofa with her mothers and Jenny.

Old Deuteronomy nuzzled his younger daughter's head and put her on his kneels.

He looked up to his oldest son.

"It's all alright?" he asked.

Munkustrap nodded and sat on the opposite sofa.

Demeter put Electra into Tantomille's arms and went near him.

She sat near him and rubbed his shoulders washing his tension away.

"So kits" said Tugger gaining back the kittens attentions "what do you think about... looking at the engineers on working?"

"Yeeesss!" yelled all the kits.

Etcetera and Misto grabbed his paws and literally dragged him out the van.

"Help!" called Tugger while he was take away by the kits.

Marguerita laughed seeing him dragged away.

"He will be a wonderful father!" she said.

"At last yes!" said Grizabella with such an exasperate happiness that all burst into laughs.

"Yes" said Jelly when she could talk again "surely he knew how to captivate the youngest"

"And not only" added Grizabella nodding towards three young queens.

Rumpletearez, Tantomille and another protector-queen were looking dreaming to the door where Tugger was dragged off.

They giggled among them then Rumple stood up and ran to hug Marguerita.

"You are so lucky!" she said kissing her chick.

Soon Marguerita found herself submerged by part of her mate's fan club!

* * *

**Again... this is a bit longer... but I hope you will enjoy it!**

**finally some actions!**

**ehm you can review...you know?**

**I'm wondering why there are so many people reading this story but only Catswillrule is reviewing!**

**who knows... ;-) **

**Thanks Catswillrule! I hope you will like this chapter!**


	9. Who will be!

**Elven World**

**Welcoming Wood**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap looked out from the window, sitting on a sofa under it.

The landscape had changed in the last hours, now they were in a wood.

An autumnal wood...

A wood with all the trees covered by brown, golden and red leaves.

The silver and the warm gold of the trunks gave a very suggestive touch to the view.

The train was running into a sharp gorge with the wood climbing on each sides.

The morning sunshine was giving a very fairy look to it.

He turned when he heard a cry of delight.

He found Marguerita starring in awe at the beautiful view.

Tugger was at her side and was smiling to his mate who was pointing, almost childishly, to every animals they saw.

Munkustrap smiled too as he saw a pink and silver squirrel running on a tree.

The creature stopped and looked back to him.

Munkustrap felt a shiver on his back when their eyes locked and he immediately knew they were observed.

"Munk?" called Alonzo entering the van followed by Cassandra.

Munkustrap turned and put an arm around Demeter's shoulders.

His mate was sitting next to him and was looking out the window.

Electra was curled into her arms, sleeping.

When Alonzo and his mate entered Demeter turned to smile at them.

"What is Lonz?" asked Munkustrap looking up to him.

"We are in the Elven's territory" said Alonzo stopping at the entrance.

"We have to call for them?" he asked.

Munkustrap shook his head and nodded towards the window where the squirrel could still be seeing.

"I think they already know we are here" he answered.

He sighed and stood up.

He put a kiss on Demeter's lips and walk near Alonzo.

"We would better get ready for the _introduction_" he said.

Marguerita turned her head towards him, surprised by his resigned tone.

"I think you loved being with the Elves!" she said surprised.

Tugger nuzzled her neck and chuckled.

"And we are" he confirmed "but Munk is a little worried by their... well... welcoming door"

Marguerita tilted a eyebrow but Tugger chuckled again.

"You will see" said Alonzo with an amusing gaze.

"You all are happy because you haven't to deal with it!" protested Munkustrap.

Demeter smiled and stood up to nuzzle him.

He embraced her, enjoying her sweet flavour.

"Oh we will never take that pleasure away from you!" said Tugger.

Munkustrap glared at his little brother above his mate's shoulder.

They were interrupted by the entrance of Old Deuteronomy and his mates.

"We are almost arrived" said the Jellicles Leader approaching them.

"You are ready?" he asked looking meanly to Munkustrap.

Munkustrap nodded and Tugger chuckled.

To Marguerita's astonishment even Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"Come my dears" he said shaking amused his head.

The train slowed down and soon it stopped.

Munkustrap followed his father with Demeter at his right while Tugger and Marguerita were at his left.

Behind them came Coricopat holding paw with Plato, Tantomille walking alongside with Jerry and Etcetera walking between her brothers Pounce and Tumble.

Rumpletearez followed singing in low voice with Alonzo and Cassandra coming close.

Cassandra was holding Misto's paw who was looking around in awe.

Jenny, Knock, his mate and the other Council members followed while Skimble was giving the last orders to the engineers.

Marguerita got off and looked around.

"But where we are?" she asked astonished.

Munkustrap looked around too and couldn't help but smiled.

He remembered very well his first time in the Elven World.

He looked around only to see trees, brushes and a little house.

He remembered his own astonishment when he had see only the little house and not the Elven Castle or the Elven City.

They were in a clearing surrounded by woods and some bushes.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to the wooden house.

"Don't worry" whispered Tugger in her hears, enough aloud for Munkustrap to hear it.

Munkustrap waited as Old Deuteronomy moved with Grizabella, Jellylorum and Exotica towards the house.

He knocked the door and it opened suddenly.

They all entered and found themselves into a room full of old and new books.

They were piled up into untidy piles on dusty bookcases and on the floor.

None came out.

At least twenty jellicles were into the house but it didn't seem too little for them.

Instead they had enough space and more was left, despite the exterior dimension of the house.

"Is someone in?" asked Munkustrap looking around.

He walked trough the books, some pile reached his hight some other reached only his kneels.

The house had change from his last visit, more books were in and none seemed to be in.

Behind him Marguerita looked around in awe.

Even Electra looked around from her mother arms and giggled pointing towards at a huge pile of books.

None was there...

Demeter shivered and went near her mate hugging close her daughter.

"What's wrong?" asked Munkustrap holding her in his arms.

"This is not right, isn't it?" asked Demeter cuddling up against his chest.

Even Marguerita shivered and went into Tugger's arms.

Alonzo, Jerry, Skimble, Bombalurina and Admetus went near Old Deuteronomy and stood protectively around him and his mates.

Rumpletearez and Cassandra went near the kits while Etcetera sniffed curious the air.

All the remaining members of the party looked around, not knowing what to expect.

Munkustrap looked around too.

He was starting to worry...

"But... where we are?" asked Marguerita "it is creepy"

"You are in the realm of the good reading" answered a voice from nowhere.

* * *

**As the Jellicles say **

"**Who will be?" **

**Friend or foe?**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	10. Mad man

**Elven World**

**Wooden House**

**

* * *

**

They all turned to look around searching for the voice's source.

"There" whispered Marguerita pointing towards a corner.

She was clung to her mate's arm and looked like she wasn't sure how she would feel.

If she must be afraid or surprised to see an old man sitting on a chair where before there wasn't anyone.

Munkustrap tensed and looked at the newcomer.

Marguerita was at first surprised by Munkustrap's reaction, then she realized never he had felt the stranger presence.

Who would he be?

A friend or, she shivered and closed herself to Tugger, a foe?

Tugger embraced her and nuzzled her hair.

"Who are you?" Munkustrap asked putting himself between the man and the Jellicles.

Demeter was holding close to her chest Electra, looking wide eyes to the stranger.

Bombalurina moved softly and hugged her daughter, comforting her.

Munkustrap shot a grateful glare to Bombi and turned to face again the man.

This last was a short man, with white curled hair and two backcombed sideburns.

He had a pair of golden fine glasses, encircling two brightening and amused pair of blue eyes.

"How I can serve you, my honorable guests?" he asked bowing from his chair.

He was surrounded by huge piles of books and had several in his lap.

"You are Mastro Bernard?" asked Old Deuteronomy walking at Munkustrap's side.

He was using an ancient human's world for Master, Wise Teacher and similar.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, my friend" was the answer from the old man.

Munkustrap and Tugger tilted their heads aside, astonished.

Marguerita whispered to Demeter, now at her side with Bombalurina.

"Who's Mastro Bernard?" she asked.

"He is the Elven Gate Keeper" replied the black and golden queen in a whisper.

"I thought Old Deuteronomy had met the Keeper before" Marguerita said surprised.

Why Old Deuteronomy wasn't recognizing him?

It was Bombalurina who answered her, smiling knowing still looking at the strange man.

"The Keeper change his appearance very often" she explained.

Both the young jellilces princesses nodded and turned to look at the old man.

Now Munkustrap and Tugger were at each side of their father.

Cassandra was at Tugger's side with Alonzo, while Tantomille and Coricopat were at Munkustrap's.

The old man stood up and walked towards one of the tables.

They hadn't previously noted them due to the huge piles of books submerging them.

The old man had a strange way to walk, like one of his legs didn't work right.

"And how we can find if you are him or not?" asked Tugger smiling charming.

"It's depend on _what _you search and _who _wants him" said the old man.

It seemed that Tugger's power haven't work on him because he didn't even look up at them.

He was still looking among his books.

"We have to meet the Elves" replied Munkustrap "we are waited"

"Oh I see" replied the old man still walking among the book's piles.

"We are the Jellicles" added Cassandra speaking with her soft voice.

She was really intrigued by this strange man, like were her twin siblings.

Tanto was looking at every movements of the old man, her tail twisting.

Marguerita had learned that it was a sing of anticipation.

Tantomille was waiting for something to happen.

When even the always calm Munkustrap and Coricopat started to get annoyed, the old man spook.

"Well well" finally said the old man.

"I see" he added "but you can tell my why the curiosity kill the cat and then he is alive?"

Everyone looked shocked at him.

A lot of jaws fell and they all starred wide eyes at the old man.

Had he went mad? Completely?

"Because the satisfaction bring him back" replied Marguerita.

They all turned to look at her, all, but Old Deuteronomy, surprised.

The old patriarch was smiling at his daughter in law, with proud.

"Right right" mumbled the old man making all the Jellicles again turning towards him.

Some Jellicles massaged their necks, having stretched them.

"Do you like some tea?" asked the old man.

Munkustrap starred at him and his jaw felt too.

The old man had a teapot in one hand and was working at some little fire with the other.

Munkustrap looked first to him, then to Marguerita, then to his own father.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at the old man and nodded.

"It would be graceful" he replied moving towards a new appeared chair.

He sat on it and waited for the old man to finish his working.

The old man took several teacups from under the books and put them on the desk.

"Please, can you all look under a book and take your own cup, I'm a little busy with this pot" he asked till not looking up.

All the Jellilces looked at each others then tried to do as requested.

To their amazement under the first book they took up, they found a prefect china cup under it.

The teapot whistled a melody, puffing out some steam, and the old man gently patted its side.

Suddenly in all the cups there was a sweet smelling tea.

A little bottle with a strange top appeared in front of Demeter.

Marguerita recognized it as one of the bottle with whom Munkustrap sometimes feed Electra while Demeter was sleeping.

"I think some sweet milk and tea would be nice to her" said the old man, this time smiling at Demeter and Electra.

Demeter smiled back and took the bottle.

She presented it to Electra's lips, after having sniffed it herself for safety.

The kit tasted it and then almost grabbed the bottle with her paws, sucking hard and happily.

"Tell me why are you searching for the Elves?" asked abruptly the old man.

"Well it is a matter of a certain delicate situation" said Knok looking around apparently not knowing what to think.

Meanwhile Marguerita realized the quite crazy situation she was in.

Just a few years before she couldn't even had think something like that.

She was sitting with humanoid cats, drinking tea in the house of a mad old man, because she was quite sure he wasn't so... mentally sane, trying to enter into the Elven World.

She looked at her mate.

Well probably she wouldn't even had think she would have a mate and a humanoid cat for it.

But she was happy things had turned out so well... even if you put Macavity in the count.

She shivered at this last memory and Tugger embraced her.

"_Well it is_..." repeated the old man looking down to the pot "but it also will be not"

Munkustrap's head almost spin... how they could pass through that mad old man and reach the Elven?

And who the Hell was that man!

Where was the Keeper?

"It's for this that you want to see Mastro Bernard?" asked the old man.

"Yeah...at least I think" replied Munkustrap a little taken aback

He looked to his brother and father.

"_At least I think_" repeated the man "you see, my dear young tom, often thinking is not enough... you have to want!"

"Well we want to see Mastro Bernard" replied Tugger nearly to lost his patience.

"And desire too..." said the old man.

"We desire to see Mastro Bernard" replied Tugger.

"And truly need..." said the old man.

"As above" replied Tugger.

"Searching what you need..." said the old man.

"Idem" replied Tugger.

Munkustrap and the others starred in awe at that exchange.

"And understanding..." said the old man.

"We understand that Mastro Bernad is not here" said Tugger.

He stood up and helped Marguerita to do the same.

"Father, I think we should go back to the train and think a new plane" he said helping, with Munkustrap, his father up.

Old Deuteronomy stood up but didn't looked away from the old man.

"I'm not so sure, my son" he said looking at the old man.

"Father he is mad" said Tugger.

At his side Munkustrap nodded.  
"Maybe for the fist time" he said "but Tugger is right, father"

Tugger smirked at that statement but didn't replied.

"Maybe we are not too far from discovering the truth" Old Deuteronomy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassandra perplexed.

"He isn't what he seem" said Tantomille looking at the old man.

All the presents turned to look at the old man, still working with the teapot.

"Father" said Munkustrap looking back at the door "I don't feel we are sure here"

Marguerita and Demeter shivered.

Some presences could be sensing at the edge of the woods.

The door opened and all the presents, but Old Deuteronomy and the old man, jumped.

The engineers almost stormed into the house.

"Sir!" they called for Skimble.

The High Adviser moved towards them.

"Something happened to the train?" he asked worrying.

The engineers shook their heads.

"So what?" asked Jenny approaching her mate's side.

"The Siamese!" the engineer's chief said "they were approaching!"

Munkustrap cursed behind his teeth.

"We can't reach the train and go back" said Alonzo looking at him.

They were trapped in that house!

"Yeah, they will catch us, and I fear there will not be any Mongolian to help us" added Cassandra from his side.

Demeter hugged her daughter as the Royal Consorts hugged the youngest kittens.

"We have to go to the Elves, it's our last hope" said Coricopat.

"Yes but through what? Apparently this isn't the right gate" said Tugger.

"I doubt it isn't" said Tantomille smiling at her father "dad has always a strong memory"

Old Deuteronomy smiled back at her, thanking her with a nod.

"And the train can't make a mistake" added proudly Skimbleshanks.

Tugger hissed.

"I know, dammit!" he said "but we have horde of Siamese at Macavity's order outside! We have to leave! Now!"

He looked concerned to his pregnant mate.

Munkustrap followed his gaze and then looked to his own pregnant mate and their kit.

He sight.  
"I didn't think I would say it two times in a day but again Tugger is right..." he said.

"_Macavity's danahs nahe la" _the old man whispered from behind them.

"What he said?" asked Marguerita shivering for the strange language.

"Macavity's horde are here" translated Bombalurina looking shocked to the old man.

"It is elven language" added Tantomille.

"You know the elven language?" asked surprised Knok.

"Mastro Bernard" said Old Deuteronomy looking into the old man eyes "it's a long time since we last see each other"

All starred at them.

"_Him?_" asked Tugger dazed as the others.

They all starred at the old man.

So this was the mythical Keeper of the Elven Gate.

The most powerful wizard never existed.

The one that was said to have taught magic to even Old Deuteronomy and all the others Rulers.

The old man looked at them for a while, then a warm smile started to light his face.

"So it's really you, my dear friend" he said walking, almost hobbling, towards the Jellicles Leader.

Old Deuteronomy smiled back and they hugged.

Marguerita looked dazed at the scene... feeling she had miss something.

She looked around and saw it was a common feeling.

Yells were heard outside and the two old friends broke the embrace.

"Quickly, follow me" Mastro Bernard said motioning towards a new appeared door.

* * *

**Well this is my work! **

**I hope you will like it as I do writing it! I find it very funny to write! A bit difficult with the grammar... (hoping you will help me if you find some errors!)**

**I'm, as always, hoping that someone will press the review button... **

**It will really help me to update soon!**

**so... Review! or I'll sent the Siamese's horde towards you! (evil laugh!)**


	11. Elves

**Elven World**

**Somewhere**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry!" urged the old Keeper turning to look at them.

The Jellicles looked at each others, perplexed.

Then they turned to look at Old Deuteronomy for guidance.

The old Emperor nodded and walked towards the door opened by Mastro Bernard.

Munkustrap left Demeter's side and approached him.

He cast a glance to Demeter and saw her smiling cuddling Electra, her face half hidden into the kit's headfur.

He nodded and helped his father to walked towards the door.

His brother Coricopat approached and took their father other arm to help him.

All the shutters and some doors closed making all of them jumping, except for Old Deuteronomy and the Keeper.

Grizabella and Jelly, who were near Old Deuteronomy, grabbed his paws frighten.

Mungojerry hissed and looked to Tantomille at his side.

The grey queen was looking at the Keeper with quite wide eyes.

Munkustrap tensed and Tugger hugged Marguerita.

"Please, this way" said the Keeper as nothing had happened.

They walked through the door and found themselves into a large, empty room, made up of stone.

The Keeper closed the door behind Alonzo who was the last to enter.

The Keeper walked past them and reached the opposite wall.

He took an old key from his pant's pocket.

He put the key into the wall and a door appeared out from nowhere.

"My dears!" said Mastro Bernard bowing to them.

They all walked out the new door.

Munkustrap walked past Mastro Bernard and the old Keeper winked at him.

The Jellicle's prince blinked and looked perplex.

But he hadn't time to even think because the Mastro pushed him outside the room.

A dull thud echoed and Marguerita jumped into Tugger's arms, taking him by surprise.

Tugger backed and almost landed on Jerry.

"Ohi! Look where you... backed!" exclaimed the orange tabby.

Munkustrap, holding Demeter and Electra into his arms, turned to look at Mastro Bernard.

The old Keeper winked at him and nodded to follow him.

Munkustrap looked at his mate.

Demeter shrugged not knowing what to do.

Alonzo looked at Munkustrap, the Jellicle's High Prince sighed and nodded.

Alonzo gave an affermative nod and pushed the other jellicles forward.

Munkustrap let all his tribe pass then he smiled at Demeter and kissed her.

They walked after Mastro Bernard and Munkustrap looked at the old keeper, not knowing what to think about that strange old man.

Starring at him he noticed something that made him blinked several time.

The Mastro was walking straight in front of all the Jellicles, but his figure was trembling like Munkustrap was looking at him through a wall of waters.

Then his aparence shifted into a man with a long, bushy and white beard in which some thin mustache melted.

He had long and wavy white hair, which reached his scapulae.

Two bushy eyebrows bordered a pair of brighting violet eyes.

He had a long dark green robe that reached his ankles.

A simple leather belt hold it and had a little fabric bag hanged at it.

"What?" asked perplex Marguerita's voice

"Who are you? Where is the Keeper?" asked Alonzo jumping seeing him.

The Keeper smiled and turned to look at them.

"I'm the Keeper" he replied " and I'm more than him"

"He looks like an old wizard of my old kind legends" said Marguerita "a very powerful wizard..."

"I was called by many names my lady..." the Mastro said.

"But you haven't been trapped into a crystal?" asked Marguerita.

All the young Jellicles starred at her, perplex.

The Mastro smiled.  
"Maybe yes, maybe no" he replied.

Before Marguerita or someone else could say something the Keeper/Wizard walked faster.

They hurried to follow him and looked around for the first time since they had walked through the wall door.

They were in a beautiful wood with the trees trunks shinning like silver.

The leaves, on the trees and on the ground, were golden and emerald.

Birds were singing beautiful melodies.

Marguerita smiled and her eyes brighted.

Tugger smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

They walked through the woods admiring and drinking the wonderful beauty of that land.

Even the Jellicles were in awe by the perfection of the Nature there.

"It is so...right" said Rumple walking near Alonzo and Tantomille.

The grey queen smiled and nodded gravely.

"It is so quite" said Alonzo admiring the sky through the golden leaves.

"How the Elves will know we are here?" asked Etcetera walking alongside Tugger and Marguerita.

She was hanging to Tugger's belt and was looking around in awe.

They stopped abruptly founding themselves surrounded by many bows with arrows ready to fly.

Tugger, Alonzo and Munkustrap pushed instinctively their mates and the kits behind themselves.

They looked around to see the Elves taking them under fire, their expressions blank.

"You were so loud that we can shoot you in the dark" said a female voice.

Munkustrap turned to his left to see a young elf girl coming down from a thin hillock covered by golden and emerald leaves.

She was a quite tall girl, almost fourteen humans years old.

She was dressed in a green and silver hunting tunic with silver pants.

She had long red dark blond hairs kept at their place by a small half ring plait on her nape.

Her sky blue eyes were sparkling with worries and scanning them all.

Her gaze stopped on Marguerita.

Marguerita shivered but, thanks to the courage the Jellicles had taught her, she didn't look down or away and met the elf's eyes.

The girl elf made a nod and turned to look at the Keeper.

"Wise Keeper why are you keeping this strange mixed people here?" she asked.

Munkustrap noted that none of the elves was moving, quite as they were waiting the girl's orders.

And maybe they were.

The Keeper smiled and moved aside to reveal Old Deuteronomy who was, till then, almost shielded by him.

"I think here there is someone that can answered better than me, my dear" replied the keeper.

Almost all the presents, except for Old Deuteronomy, the Three Consorts, Skimble, Jenny and the Keeper were taken aback by the girl's reaction.

Jerry couldn't help by smirking seeing that even the cool elves raised their eyebow.

They were not moving any other body parts, as well as the Jellicles who didn't left their defending position around the pregnant queens, kits and fresh mothers.

The girl's gaze stopped on the placid physiognomy of the Jellicles Leader then she moved slowly down from her place.

Munkustrap and Alonzo made a move to reach their Leader but Old Deuteronomy stopped them rising a paw.

They stopped looking suspiciously at the girl.

She reached Old Deuteronomy and stopped in front of him.

She bowed to him.

"Forgive me, Great Wise" she said standing back up "I haven't recognize you"

Old Deuteronomy smiled and shook his head.

"No offence taken, my dear" he said.

"Imea Alia Ismel Ljwen na' Imerel" she said.

Munkustrap and Alonzo immediately relaxed as well as a lot of the other protectors.

The Elves put down their bows and left the attacking positions.

Old Deuteronomy smiled and embraced the girl while Jelly and Grizabella smiled motherly at her.

"You grow up" said Exotica coming near her "you bloomed into a beautiful young woman"

The girl smiled and bowed her head to her.

"What she said?" whispered Marguerita to Rumple's ear.

The calico queen smiled.

"She said she is the Royal Princess Alia Ismel Ljwen" she translated.

Marguerita starred at the girl.

So she is the Royal Princess of the Elves.

Alia turned her head towards her.

"You bring an human with you" she stated.

Marguerita wasn't able to understand if there was some resentment in her voice or not.

Tugger grabbed his mate's hand and took her near the elf.

"Yes" replied Old Deuteronomy offering a paw to Marguerita.

Marguerita took the paw and walked near her father in law.

"She is Marguerita, my son Tugger's mate" he presented.

Alia's eyes travelled to Tugger and a curious smile appeared on her dark pink lips.

"You too have grow up, Rum" she said.

Marguerita was surprised hearing the elf calling her mate with a nickname.  
Tugger smirked whit a happy sparkle in his eyes.  
"And you have turned in a very amazing woman, Lia" he replied "I didn't recognized you"

Marguerita was now really confused, thankfully Demeter come in her help.

"We had met Alia before, but centuries ago, when we were kits" she explained Demeter.

"Yeah and Tugger was always pursuing her" laughed Alonzo.

Marguerita raised an eyebow.

"Hey we were kits" replied Tugger holding his paws up.

Marguerita patted his head and all smiled.

Alia's gaze travelled on the kits, on little Electra into Demeter's arms and to Cassandra and Marguerita's bellies.

Her eyes looked to both Marguerita and Tugger before nodding and smiling knowing.

"Alia _danahs __Macavity__ nahe la_" said Munkustrap looking into the girl's eyes.

She nodded and looked to three elves behind the jellicles.

They just nodded, knowing what she wanted them to do, and left.

"You have to be tired" she said turning.

"Follow me" she said walking away.

Munkustrap turned to pick Demeter's paw and they followed Old Deuteronomy, the three Consorts and the Keeper after Alia.

* * *

**So... I made it! I finally found the words to describe this meeting!**

**For who didn't know elven... here Rumpleteazer's translation**

**Alia _danahs __Macavity__ nahe la _Alia Macavity's henchmen were here**

**Hoping you like this chapter... **

**Enjoy!**

**Remember**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**

**(as Roselna and raptoregg64 said!)**


	12. Elven Council

**Elven World**

**Elven Royal Palace**

**

* * *

**

After a night of rest Marguerita walked into the balcony, outside the room the elves had assigned to her and Tugge,r and looked down.

Elves were all around, walking, chatting or doing some jobs.

They were into a golden and silver wood where houses literally sprang out from the trees.

Only the Royal Palace was formed by beige stones and golden or silver trees.

The walls were made up by the mountain against which it was laying,

The balconies, the windows and the doors jamb were made by willing branches from the trees around it.

She felt someone approaching but she didn't turn, recognizing it.

Tugger embraced her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

His whiskers tickled her bare skin making her giggling.

She leaned her head on his shoulder while his paws travelled on her full belly.

The kit moved under his paws and both the future parents smiled.

"I love you" whispered Tugger in her ear.

"Me too" replied Marguerita looking up from his shoulder and clamming his lips for hers.

They kissed, her back still against his maned chest.

When they parted, they looked back to the elves.

Some jellicles were also walking around and they saw Etcetera, Pounce and Tuble running with the other kits and some elven children.

Marguerita looked down and saw Alia walking with two other elves, a girl and a boy just a bit older than her.

Alia looked up and waved her head smiling at them.

She was wearing a long green robe with a golden fabric belt around her hips.

The other elf girl was wearing a sea blue robe with silver borders and have very long sunny red hair.

Piercing blue eyes were shinning on her white face.

The boy elf had dark long hair framing deep blue eyes.

He was wearing soft silver pants with a long silver green shirt on them.

A silver belt with emerald line completed the outfit.

Tugger smiled charming and Marguerita could see the Elves Princess smiling warmly back.

Marguerita elbowed her mate and he chuckled.

"Are you jealous?" he asked her.

Marguerita huffed and patted his paws, till on her belly.

"No" she replied.

Tugger made her turn and looked deeply into her eyes.

Marguerita cursed into her mind, she couldn't resist him when he did that kitty eyes.

"We were kits, Margue" he told her.

She sighed and rested her cheek against his mane.

The soft golden fur caressed her skin and she sighed.

"I know" she said.

Tugger smiled and hugged her.

"Who are the two elves with her?" she asked "the other girl was so similar to her, they are related?"

Tugger nodded.

"Yes, she is Aisha, Alia older sister and the heir of the Elven throne, and the other is Elia, Aisha boyfriend" he replied.

"Oh" said Marguerita looking back into the yard.

"So King Eral and Queen Astrade have two daughters?" she asked.

"They have also a son, Aisha's twin, Dante" he said "I'm sorry you will not meet him, you will have liked him"

"Where he is?" asked Marguerita intrigued.

Tugger's face darkened and Marguerita almost regretted to have asked.

"He is at the Elven Realm borders" he answered "looking for any Macavity's sign"

Marguerita rose on her tip toe to kiss him.

He replied back, losing himself into the kiss.

Then a silver ring echoed into the wood.

They broken apart and Marguerita looked perplex to her mate.

"The Council" told her Tugger "we have to go"

Marguerita nodded and adjusted her robe.

She was wearing her long, very comfortable, soft-violet dress with large sleeves.

A fabric belt was fastened under her breast, showing her full of life belly.

She caressed her belly, in which the kit moved again, and followed Tugger into the Palace.

She smiled... for a reason she couldn't explain she knew the kit had just leaned his, because she knew he will be a _he_, cheek against her hand.

Meanwhile Demeter was into the arms of her mate.

They were laying on their bed, into the room assigned to them.

Electra was sleeping into the crib created into a living branch.

Demeter nuzzled her mate's neck and he turned to look at her.

He kissed her, relishing her sweet savour.

She smiled against his lips then pressed a light kiss on them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Munkustrap pressed her against his chest, needing her contact to handle his storming emotions.

She nuzzled him and slowly kissed his chest.

Munkustrap let a soft sight escape from his lips.

Demeter went on kissing him and caressing him, slowly washing away his worries and contrasting emotions.

"I'm afraid Demy" he admitted, kissing her forehead.

Demeter looked up to meet his eyes.

She had felt it, it was her '_gift_', but she wanted to let him telling her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"_He_ is becoming strong" he said.

He sighed again, breathing her sweet scent from her headfur.

"And I didn't like what I did on the train" he added.

"You have no other choice" she remembered him "they would kill all of us"

She could felt he had closed his eyes.

Munkustrap shivered and she felt his emotions rising again like a wild tempest.

She had felt the same confusion and emotional tempest into Macavity...

But this time she wasn't afraid by the tom hosting this tempest.

Because she was sure that Munkustrap would kill himself before hurting her in anyway.

And because she could sensed Munkustrap's determination on not loosing control.

She licked his cheek.

"You did right" she told him firmly.

Munkustrap sighed and rolled onto the other side, giving her his back.

Demeter lifted herself up on her elbow and looked at him from his shoulder.

"Munk... what else?" she asked.

Munkustrap closed his eyes and fought against the urge of cry aloud.

"I... I don't want to do it again" he whispered as tears become to run on his white face.

Demeter slowly pressed her paw on his shoulder and made him turned to face her.

He laid on his back and looked up to her.

Her emerald eyes met his blue's and he could see all her love, care and... determination.

"You will never lost your control" she told him "you are not _him_"

Munkustrap looked into those emerald eyes then he put a paw on the back of her neck and pulled her closed to him.

They kissed for a long moment.

Then Munkustrap let her go and curled into her arms.

He cried softly, letting his fears and worries being washed away by his mate rocking.

She sang a sweet and calming lullaby till he stopped sobbing.

A silver ring echoed into the air.

Munkustrap stood up and wiped his tears away.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at Demeter.

She smiled seeing the confidence and courage back into his gaze.

"I'm so proud of you" she whispered him.

He put a soft kiss on her lips, Demeter opened hers and the kiss become more deep.

A toc was heard on the door.

Munkustrap groaned in protest and Demeter giggled.

"Come" she said while Munkustrap backed a little annoyed.

A blond female elf entered and lightly bowed to them.

"Your highness, the Council is about to start" she told them.

"Thank you" replied politely Munkustrap standing up from the bed "we are coming"

He offered his paw to Demeter and helped her up from the bed.

"If you want I will look after Princess Electra" the elf offered.

Demeter smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, I will be more relaxed if I know you are with her" she said.

The elf smiled at her and they both walked to the crib.

Demeter picked her daughter up and kissed her forehead.

Munkustrap approached them and caressed the kit's head.

"Be good, El" Demeter told the kit, handing her to the elf.

The woman took motherly the little baby and rocked her.

"Bye my little star" said Munkustrap kissing the kit's cheek.

She meowed softly and stretched into her sleep.

The three adults smiled then Munkustrap and Demeter left the room for the Council.

They walked into a corridor opened on both the long sides with arches made by the branches with some green leaves on them.

They reached a cross with other similar corridors and were reached by Tugger, Marguerita, Alonzo, Cassandra, Tantomille and Jerry.

"The others are waiting for us outside the Council hall" said Coricopat approaching from another corridor holding paws with Plato.

Munkustrap nodded.

"Lets go" he said.

The Council hall was a very large clearing with both stones and branches made up walls.

They were all sitting on beautiful carved wooden chairs, in triple concentric circles.

In the inner circle sat King Eral and his beautiful consort Queen Astrade.

The king was dressed into a long silver robe with an front open long blue gown on it.

His long black hairs were loosen on his back and a golden leaf tiaras rested on his forehead.

The queen was wearing a long creamy dress with golden embroideries.

She had the same tiaras of her mate on her red long hairs.

At the king side sat Old Deuteronomy with Grizabella, Jellylorum and Exotica.

Old Deuteronomy wore a soft-creamy and grey gown, Grizabella wore a long black and silver skirt.

Both Jellylorum and Exotica wore large pants, the first creamy with golden trims and the latter brown and black.

At the Queen side sat the other members of the Elven Council, starting with Princess Aisha and her future mate Elia, Princess Alia and then the highest elven members both women and men.

At Exotica side sat Munkustrap with Demeter at his side.

Demeter had a soft pair of golden pants with a black belt fastened around her waist.

T her side there were Tugger and Marguerita, Coricopat and Plat,o and Tantomille.

Marguerita was still dressed into her soft-violet robe while Tantomille was wearing a long grey pearl skirt.

Munkustrap and the other three toms were dressing into their uniform pants.

Beside Old Deuteronomy sat Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots and Knock with his mate.

At Jennyanydots side sat Rumpleteazer, Jerry with other Jellicles Council members.

They had been joined by some other members of the other Jellicles tribes.

Among them, much to Tantomille and Rumpleteazer disgust, Dimitri the Russian Jellicles' chief.

Both Rumpleteazer and Tantomille had sat away from him, thanking the fact he was caught by Billy another Jellicles from the American tribe and almost forced to sit next to him and away from the queens.

The other chairs of the second and the third circles were taken by other Jellicles and Elven Council members.

They began to discuss of Macavity's problem almost immediately.

They talked a lot about what would be his next move, which World he would target first.

Dimitri looked around, a smirk of disgust on his face.

"I think he will look for the Humans" he said.

"What make you think so, Dimitri?" asked Billy at his side

"Humans are still unaware of our existence... well all except for our Princess" the American Jellicle added bowing his head to Marguerita with a smile.

Marguerita smiled back at him.

Dimitri snorted.

"Indeed" he said "and this is why he will target them" he said.

"Dimitri has the point" admitted Coricopat forcing to not sighing at this stunning thing.

"Yes and they will be an easy target" added a blond elf.

Munkustrap remembered his name was Lewron.

"So if you all are correct we have to guard close the humans" said King Elar.

He turned to look at Old Deuteronomy who nodded in agreement.

"We can plan some strategy..." the Jellicle Leader started before he was cut by Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, Wise Old Deuteronomy" he said "but why lose time with this useless task?"

"Useless?" asked perplex Skimbleshanks.

"Yes High Adviser" replied Dimitri "I think we have to concentrate on protecting the Jellicles, Elven and Goblin border while we still can"

"But in this way we will let the humans to Macavity's reach" said Munkustrap startled by the horror of that idea.

"I think we have to not spare our forces" replied Dimitri "and defending humans...besides they were less than deserving our protection"

"What?" a lot of Jellicles and Elves exclaimed.

"Lord Dimitri is right" said surprisingly one of the elves "we have not to focus on the humans"

"Yes" said another Jellicles "I too didn't think the Humans till deserve our protection"

"They had cut their connection with Nature" said another elf.

"Yes and they were destroying their own home!" said a close follower of Dimitri.

Marguerita felt his blood rising up while Dimitri was smiling pleased by the way the council was taking.

"Maybe Macavity will be able to teach them some sense" Dimitri let drop into the conversation in a very sophisticated manner.

"How you dare?" asked Marguerita from her sat.

She looked at the Russian Jellicle with blazing eyes.

"I'm not counting you in the number, my Lady" Dimitri said with a false praising voice.

Tugger hissed but Marguerita spook before him.

"How you dare? You are condemning a whole World for the actions of few" she growled.

Tugger turned to look at her, amused how she was beautiful in her anger.

"Few my Lady?" asked Dimitri sceptical "if is so they had to be very powerful to be ruining their world like that!"

Some Jellicles and Elves had to admit he was right.

"But you can't see?" she asked them.

All turned to look at them.

"Human kind is still able to great act of altruism. Look at the doctors who fight against illness and struggled to save the others life... not taking anything back than the smile of who they saved" she said.

"Look at the people who still believe in freedom and fight for it" she continued "look to who died to save the others, to make them free, to make them live their lives."

"Look to a mother who will do anything to protect her children" she said "I say that till there was a single mother on that World who was willing to gave her life for his child's, we have the duty to protect them... till they were able to look again at themselves without feeling ashamed"

All the persons who had spook against the Humans lowered their head, uncomfortable.

All but Dimitri.

The Russian Jellicle was angry the Council was now going away from the path he wanted.

He hissed and looked at Marguerita.

"I presumed even the men that had assaulted you were deeply good" he said.

Marguerita shivered at the memories and curled against Tugger's side.

"Shut up Dimitri! This time you had go too far!" Tugger growled.

Dimitri smirked but one of the other Russian Jellicles put a paw on his arms.

"Stop here, Dimitri" he hissed "you are exaggerating!"

Dimitri snorted and badly moved away his arm from his colleague's grip.

"But I hit the point, didn't I?" he asked looking at Marguerita.

Before anyone could replied he stood up.

"I'm sorry for bringing up to our loved Princess that bad memory but I want her to remember that she was the only human worthy to live left!" he said.

He looked to Marguerita.

"And I think that this is why the Everlasting brought her to us" he said.

Marguerita looked into his eyes and she saw he didn't mean it.

"Marguerita's family was worthy" said Tantomille "or she couldn't have been so kind and sweet having so much power"

Dimitri turned to look at the young Princess.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to remember you that our Princess Marguerita had lost all her family" he said.

Demeter couldn't bear no more his false caring behaviour and hissed.

Dimitri turned to look at her and Demeter immediately knew he was going to tell something bad to her.

She looked into his eyes then she began to live again her trauma's memory.

She shivered and Munkustrap quickly turned to look at her.

He saw all her fears coming back into her gaze and hugged her.

He hadn't noticed Dimitri and failed to notice his smirk at Demeter's reaction.

All the presents failed.

"Lord Dimitri is right" said an elf standing up.

"No he isn't" replied a jellicle standing up as well.

"We have not to help the Humans" said another jellicle standing up.

"We have, they are like children!" said an elf standing up.

"Humans are like traitors!" said an elf Munkustrap recognize as the Adviser Eladesel.

"No! They are still worth of our protection!" said Skimbleshanks standing up and looking into Eladesel' eyes.

Munkustrap was taken aback by this, Skimbleshanks and Eladesel used to be friend and never had gone into a fight in centuries.

Munkustrap hold Demeter's paw and looked sorrowfully as his fellows and the elves jumped out the chairs and began to argue.

Opposite to them both Aisha and Elia were sitting, looking as sad as the two jellicles.

Only Old Deuteronomy, his Consorts, Eral and Astrade, were still sitting and silent, all the others were arguing, disputing and the voice's levels were high.

Even Tugger had stood up with a now recovered Marguerita.

Demeter took a deep breath as Munkustrap's emotions flew on her.

He had a deadly look on his face while he was looking at the arguing council.

Demeter squeezed Munkustrap's paw and he turned to look at her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded encouraging him.

Munkustrap sighed and caressed her paw.

Demeter felt her hear squeezed for her mate but she knew she had to be strong for him now.

She went close to his face and kissed him.

Munkustrap kissed her back, taking back all his confidence and force.

Then he turned to look at the council fight.

"Stop it" said Munkustrap standing up from his chair.

He looked around to the arguing elves and jellicles with sorrowful eyes.

He walked almost into the middle of the circles.

While he walked even the last murmur stopped.

"We once were in harmony" he said looking around at the now silent council.

"We fought together, side to side" he continued "never stabbing in each other side"

Elia stood up as well and walked at Munkustrap's side.

"Munkustrap is right" he said looking in his old friend's blue eyes.

Munkustrap could see understanding and friendship in the elf's.

Elia turned to look at the council.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Darkness" replied Aisha from her chair.

All turned to look at her.

"Macavity's power has began to reach even this place" whispered Demeter.

The council's members turned to look at her.

Both the Princesses looked at each other.

They knew what Macavity was doing, they sensed it.

He was sending hatred, hate, mistrust and anger among them.

"Separated we are week" explained Demeter.

"United he can't break us" continued Aisha.

All the council's members lowered their gaze, ashamed.

"The lads are right" said Skimbleshanks walking towards Eladesel and bowing lightly to him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

The elf stopped him from bowing and helped him up.

"No, my friend" he replied with a shy smile "It's me who had to be sorry"

They put their hand/paw on each other shoulder and smiled friendly.

Soon every jellicles and every elves was asking sorry to each others.

Well all except Dimitri and a few more Jellicles and Elves who went silent to sit again.

Old Deuteronomy and Eral looked at each other, worried.

After some seconds Old Deuteronomy nodded and turned to look at his three mates who smiled at him in agreement.

King Eral turned as well to look at his own mate.

Queen Astrade smiled at him and rose up an hand to hold his.

She nodded and King Eral turned to look at the Council.

"We have seen what Macavity's powers are now capable of" he said looking around the council.

His voice was grave.

"And we all know that all the leaving beings have to be protected from evil" he added.

The Elven King looked at each of the presents, as he was looking into their souls.

"Old Deuteronomy and me think we should help and protect the Humans as all our borders" he said.

He looked at Old Deuteronomy who nodded.

"Who agree with this decision?" King Eral asked.

Paws and hands began to rise up.

Marguerita felt her heart beating fast as she looked to the Council members taking their decision.

She rose her hand up as did all the Jellicles Prices and Princesses.

Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer rose their paws too.

The Leaders waited to have all the members took their decision then all the five rose up their paws or hands.

King Eral looked around, his hand rose up, and saw the much more of the majority had agree with the decision.

"So it is decided" he said "we will help the Jellicles to fight Macavity and protect the Humans"

* * *

**Ok long chapter... I hope it will make you forgive me for not updating soon!**

**Please read it and review! all your review are a very useful push to go on writing!**

**Thanks FantasyBard for your review!s! They made me wanting to continue on writing! **

**Oh and if you all found out erroros please tell me who they are so I can improve! Thanks again!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	13. Birth

**Elven World**

**Elven Royal Palace**

**

* * *

**

Marguerita, Demeter and Cassandra were walking along a beautiful panoramic corridor.

One side, at their right, had doors and little halls opening on it.

On the other side there were a succession of arcs with climbings on their columns.

Through them the Princesses could see the silver and golden wood running into a breathtaking valley.

Little waterfalls sprang from the mountains walls or from the earth ground.

Smells of flowers, water, musk and wet leaves were surrounding them.

Marguerita took a deep breath as they stopped into a large balcony, opened outside one of the arcs.

To enter they had to bow a little and drew aside, like a curtain, the climbings falling from the arc's top.

Marguerita closed her eyes as she stopped right behind the railing.

She can felt all the living beings hearts beats, their breaths and the smell of free lives.

She smiled as the kit inside her moved and she caressed her belly.

Demeter approached her and stood in silence at her side.

They had the rest of the day for themselves.

Electra was sleeping into her crib, with Grizabella, Jelly and Exotica looking after her and after Misto, Etcetera and the other kits.

The next day they would go to the Goblin's kingdom and the Elven Sovereign had suggested them to get some rest before this meeting.

Demeter had told Marguerita that there was a saying among the Worlds:

"_In a Goblin meeting you always know how it started but you can't know how it would finish!"_

And just this suggested they had to rest and relax as much as they can, till they had the possibility.

The two sisters in law, and best friends from a while, let the whole nature to fill them.

Birds were singing sweet melodies and they could hear the little paws of squirrels and other small animals running on the trees.

Then a strange sound was heard.

It was quite false for that place, it seemed much a suffocate cry of pain.

Both the females shot their eyes open and turned in a flash on themselves.

They looked behind to see Cassandra, who was laying against a pillar.

She was holding her belly and had her breath fastened.

"Cassie!" Demeter called running to her side.

Marguerita was right behind her and knelt in front of the golden brown queen.

"Cass? What's wrong?" she asked looking worried to her painful friend.

"I think the kit is on her way" Cassandra managed to whisper.

Marguerita looked quite panicked to Demeter.

Even if she had helped a lot humans women in child birth, and even Demeter and Munkustrap, now she was afraid.

Perhaps it was because now she herself was pregnant, or maybe because something in Cassandra didn't look right... but now she was scared for her friend.

"Margue, go to call Alonzo!" ordered Demeter helping Cassandra on her feet.

"I take Cassie to her room" she said.

Marguerita nodded and stood up.

In that moment two elf women, dressed in pale lilac robes, entered the balcony.

"Do you need assistance?" the blond elf asked while the brown was already at Cassandra's side.

"Yes please" Demeter replied while Marguerita stormed out from the balcony.

Marguerita ran down the corridor, searching for Alonzo.

If she had understand well the Jellicles physiology also Alonzo had to be in a sort of pain or trance.

He must had heard the _call_ of his mate and as well as the not right pain...

She ran in front of a door and passed it only to abruptly stop and go back.

Outside the door Munkustrap and Tugger were helping an almost passed out Alonzo.

Cori and Plato were running just against her.

They stopped in front of her and Cori's eyes met hers.

"Cassandra" he said.

Marguerita nodded shooting worried glare above his shoulder to Alonzo.

"Demeter and two elf took her into her room" she said.

Tugger and Munkustrap reached them with Alonzo and Munkustrap looked up to her.

"Lets move, this is not ok" he said.

"Cassy" whispered Alonzo.

"We are going to her, Lonz" Munkustrap reassured him.

Marguerita looked to Tugger.

He had her same worried expression but was more focused on Alonzo.

Marguerita set her mind on the immediate problem and forced all the worries out while they ran towards Alonzo and Cassandra's room.

When they entered it they found Jenny, Jelly and Exotica already inside, together with some women elves.

Demeter was holding Cassandra's paw and drying the queen forehead.

Marguerita's heart squeezed and she felt her breath stopped for a second, looking at the painful queen.

That wasn't right!

And both Jenny and Jelly were there... so why Cassandra was suffering so much?

Munkustrap and Tugger helped Alonzo to sit on the bed, behind his mate.

Cassandra's eyes and Munkustrap's met as he was backing from the bed.

He looked at her scared expression then up to Tugger's eyes.

Also his little brother was scared.

Their cousins hadn't suffered the previous labour and an healthy Misto was produced.

But now something was wrong.

Jenny shooed them away from the bed and they both went to embrace their mates.

Tugger embraced tightly Marguerita from behind her back and looked at the mates labour.

Munkustrap took Demeter's paw and helped her away from the bed.

They stopped near Marguerita and Tugger and looked embraced to their cousins.

"Why they feel so much pain?" asked Marguerita "it isn't supposed to be like that, isn't it?"

Demeter shook her head.

"No" she whispered "it is a rare case when the future parents feel pain"

Fortunately soon Jenny and Jelly, with the help of the elves women, managed to stop the pain into the mates.

Marguerita sighed with relief and looked up to her mate.

To her surprise he was still worried.

She looked to Demeter and Munkustrap and saw they too were worried.

"What...?" she asked.

"They hadn't to suffer at the beginning" explained her Demeter still don't looking away from the bed.

Marguerita looked at the pair on it, who was fighting to gave birth.

"If the labour started with so much pain..." continued Demeter but her voice died into a sob.

"They can die" Tugger finished for her.

Marguerita looked wide eyes to him.

"What?" she asked as her stomach squeezed.

The Jellicles couldn't die!

Not in childbirth! Not making a new life!

"And the kit has even less probability to survive" said Munkustrap with pain.

Marguerita immediately remembered he and Demeter had lost their first litter, time before.

Even if she, the unborn kit, had come back into the little Electra, they still felt the pain of loss, sometime.

A cry was heard into the room, making them shivered.

Both Cassandra and Alonzo fell on the pillows and Jenny hold a little white ball of fur.

Marguerita felt her heart lost several beats as Jenny and an elf woman worked on the kit's body.

It was still...

* * *

After hours that seemed centuries to the Jellicles, Cassandra and Alonzo were laying on their bed.

Thank to the Everlasting all went well.

Probability due to the combined presence of the Elves with Jenny and Jelly, or to the Everlasting being particularly merciful that day, now the two mates were sleeping with an healthy white little queen in their arms and the little Misto curled among them.

After the newborn kit had took the first breath, winning her fight with death, an hyper Misto had stormed into the room, escaping from Grizabella custody.

He had approached slowly the bed and a very tired Cassandra had found the force to smile at him.

Alonzo was almost asleep but had opened his eyes while Jenny had put the little kit into her mother's arms.

Then Cassandra had motioned to Misto to jump near her and, once the kit was sat near her, she had put the newborn queen into the kit's arms.

Misto's face was the most sweet thing anyone had seen while he looked at his new sister, the new miracle.

They had named her Victoria.

And never a name was much well choose for a kit.

Her birth, her survival and those of her parents were really a victory!

All the presents, except for Misto who was focused only on his sister, had felt that the three had escaped death by a hair.

Now Marguerita was curled into Tugger's lap and they were sitting on a sofa outside the balcony of their room.

The soft nightly wind was caressing them and the stars were winking to them with their calm charms.

"Victoria is a beautiful kit" whispered Tugger.

Marguerita nodded and closed herself to Tugger.

For a reason she was fighting against, she felt still worried and... uneasy.

"What's up?" Tugger asked making her facing him.

Marguerita looked into his golden eyes and then kissed softly his lips.

Then she caressed her belly and sighed.

"What...I don't know what..." she tried to say.

For some reason it was hard to put in words her feelings, her worries.

"I too fear for when it will be our turn" Tugger said.

Marguerita smiled a little, the mating bond was really a very useful thing!

She looked up to him.

"Do you think we will have problems too?" she asked her voice reduced to a whisper.

Tugger shook his head.

"I don't know, hybrid labours were never happened before" he admitted.

Marguerita nodded and shivered.

"You think our baby... he will..." she was incapable to went on... and a sob escaped from her lips.

It was very hard to even think her kit, her child could die or Tugger...

"But I will be with you, always" Tugger whispered her.

She felt his confidence into his voice.

"We will survive" he said "we all"

And with this Marguerita closed her eyes.

She felt her and Tugger's kit presence in her and mentally caressed him.

Yes, she would fight for him to survive and to not let Tugger or herself die into the process.

She let the sleep took her and soon fell into Morpheus's arms.

Tugger took some moment before standing up and taking her bed.

He looked up to the sky, to the stars and the moon.

Like every Jellicles he always looked at the moon to mitigate his pain and worries.

And this night he need it the most.

He had tried to be confident for Marguerita, but deeply into his soul he feared for her and their kit's life.

Especially after what had just happened to his cousins.

If they weren't at the Elves, if Jenny and Jelly weren't there... the three of them would had surely died.

He shivered and looked down to his mate, now peacefully sleeping into his arms.

For the first time he doubted they had done the right thing mating...

But he couldn't imagine his life without Marguerita.

He stood up and gently took her to their bed.

He laid down her carefully and kissed her lips.

He smiled as she too smiled into her sleep.

He turned around the bed and curled beside her.

He embraced her and hid his face on her shoulder, breathing her sweet scent.

No, he will not let them die.

He will fight for having his mate and kit healthy and alive.

He couldn't lost them.

With this thoughts in his mind, he let the sleep won him.

The next day they would leave for the Goblin's kingdom...

And the Everlasting only know how much they need to be at their top for this next meeting!

* * *

**So... I was thinking Marguerita and Tugger's life was going on too easily... ;-)**

**Lets see what the Everlasting has for them...**

**And... what the Goblin have in store for the Jellicles!**

**Review!**


	14. Twilight

**Goblin World**

**Outside in the desert**

* * *

Munkustrap sat near the train window.

He looked out at the running landscape not really seeing it.

He was a little worried for the upcoming meeting.

His mind went back to the Elven farewell.

_The Elven council members had escorted the Jellicles to Skimble's train._

_The farewell were many, some more formal than the others and some very less formal, as the one between Tugger and Alia, which had clapped each other in a friendly wresting embrace before hugging the other's mates._

Munkustrap smiled, the pair would never grow up, and their friendship was strong as those of Aisha and Demeter... and he though that even Marguerita would become a special dear friend to Alia, as himself had became to Aisha.

His mind went back to King Eral's words just before they jumped on the train.

"_Be careful with the goblins, with them you will not know what is happening till the very end" he had told them._

_From his side Queen Astrade had looked forward, into the unknown future with a mysterious smile._

"_They are the selfishest race of ours but they will be our best deal!" she had said with a prophetic voice._

Munkustrap had their words still echoing into his mind but he couldn't set them together and put a sense on what they would face in the future, near future or distant future.

Too lost into his thoughts he almost missed they had stopped.

A soft paw on his shoulder brought him back to the realty.

He turned his head up to meet a pair of amazing emerald eyes.

Demeter smiled at him and bowed to kiss lightly his lips.

"We are arrived!" she told him.

Munkustrap looked outside and saw they were in an almost desert like zone.

The sunlight was darken, like they were at the twilight even if they were at twelve o'clock in the morning...

He took a breath and stood up.

"You are ready?" Demeter asked him, softly.

He passed an arm around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll be once we reach the Goblin's Castle" he answered.

"Fearing goblin's tricks?" asked a voice from the door.

Munkustrap turned his head, not releasing Demeter from his embrace.

Alonzo was looking at them, an arm around Cassandra's waist.

They were both smiling and Cassandra was rocking their newborn daughter in her arms.

Munkustrap smiled and moved towards them with Demeter embraced to him.

They stopped in front of the other couple and Munkustrap put a paw on Alonzo's shoulder.

"Maybe it will be safer for you both to wait here with the kids" he told them.

Alonzo grinned and shook his head while Cassandra smiled mischievously.

"Oh but we don't want to miss a goblin glittering Tugger's mane!" said Alonzo.

Munkustrap sighed openly and shook his head hiding a chuckle.

"I fear that it can be a little bit worst than glitter!" replied Munkustrap.

Cassandra freed one of her paws from under her daughter and caressed Munkustrap's arm.

"I think you are magnifying the problem, Munk" she told him "at the end it was King Jareth who invited us, we are not entering without his permission!"

Munkustrap looked into her now blue eyes and had to gave her reason.

"Ok then we go" he said nodding them to exit the train.

Tugger, Marguerita, Plato, Tantomille and Jerry were already down waiting for them.

Etcetera went down from the next van carrying the little Electra in her arms, followed by Pounce, Tumble and Misto.

The tuxedo kit saw his parents and ran to them.

Alonzo put an arm around his shoulders as he embraced his waist.

"Where are dad and mothers?" asked Etcetera approaching with the other kits.

Munkustrap looked at their siblings.

"They are on the other side" Tugger told them nodding towards the train "they are waiting"

Munkustrap nodded and they turned around the 'old brick' to found Old Deuteronomy, his mates, Knok, Coricopat, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Rumpleteazer and the other council members starring at something down from the hill where they were.

The almost twenty members of the party had perplex or worried expressions on their faces.

The kits ran near Old Deuteronomy and looked down too.

Their faces showed amazing and some whispers of awe could be listen from them.

Munkustrap approached holding Demeter's waist.

He stopped near his mother Grizabella and looked down, too.

He could see a sneaky city walls running on a quite distant hill, all surrounding by a desert like landscape.

The particularity was the sunlight as he had noticed before, but on the city it gave a look of half neglected and half waiting for them site.

It was like they were into the twilight, in one of the hottest day of the summer, and none was in sight.

It was very unnatural and uneasy.

"The Goblin's City" said Alonzo from behind him.

Munkustrap turned to look at his cousin and second in command.

He had approached them with Cassandra and baby Victoria.

He was looking at the distant city, with a black expression which left escape a bit of worry.

"Welcome!" said a voice behind them.

All of them jumped and turned fast to look at the source.

Marguerita grabbed Tugger's arm so tight that he left escape an hiss of pain, quickly turned into a kiss by his sorry mate.

They all looked around but...

None was there...

* * *

**Who will be...?**

**Next time on Fan Fiction!**

"_**We have to go through there? Really really?" asked Marguerita looking half perplex half worried to the strange looking door in front of which they had just popped out.**_

_**Tugger looked at the huge wooden double door and a shiver ran onto his back.**_

"_**I fear" he told to his mate while a giggle from nowhere was heard making Alonzo and Demeter shivered too, behind him.**_

_**Munkustrap, at his side, looked at the door with a mixture of apprehension and resignation on his face.**_

"_**Lets go" the High Prince sighed putting a paw on the door and pushing it open.**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_


	15. Bowing!

**Goblin World**

**Outside in the desert**

* * *

"Who is speaking?" asked Tumble looking from behind his father.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look at him and Misto, who were hiding behind his placid figure.

He shook his head and gestured them to move aside.

Pounce and Etcetera grabbed the fur of each of his sides and looked worried around.

Grizabella and Jelly hold the kits' shoulders and kept them in their arms, letting Old Deuteronomy free to move.

The old Leader moved towards his eldest children.

He stopped between Munkustrap and Tantomille.

The pair and the other young protectors were looking around trying to spot out who had speak.

"Who's there?" called Coricopat spotting something behind an half dead tree.

"What have you see?" asked Tugger approaching his brother and following his gaze.

Coricopat just nodded toward a sleeping brush.

He and Tugger glanced at Munkustrap.

The High Prince nodded and looked away.

He turned on himself like he was trying to find out who was there.

At his nod Alonzo and Tantomille walked towards the tree with everyone looking at them.

Marguerita turned to her left, searching for Tugger but he wasn't at her side.

She looked around, she could swear he was there just a minute before with Coricopat.

Then a bitter cry echoed into the air and they all turned towards the brush.

Here Tugger was holding, by the scruff of its yellow long shirt, a little creature.

The creature, a pink tending to green small humanoid being, was trying to fight Tugger, but, since Tugger was holding him out of reach, the creature was battling with the air.

Coricopat was in front of them and was ready to grab the creature, once it had stop moving its arms like a mill.

Munkustrap looked carefully at the creature and recognized it.

Then he saw Marguerita starring at her mate, Corico and the little creature.

Munkustrap tried to look at the scene with her eyes.

He could understand her astonishment.

Her mate was holding a creature that was more green than how a human could be.

He, because Munkustrap had recognized him as a male creature, had a head a little too big for his short body and a very big nose on his face.

He would be not much high than Demeter's waist and in the paws of the taller Tugger he looked like a little boy having a tantrum.

Munkustrap smiled when the floppy hat of the creature fell on his face and he struggled for keeping fighting with both Tugger and the hat.

Coricopat shook his head and reached for the hat.

"If you stop it would stay at its place" he told him with a sigh, putting the hat back into its place.

The creature stopped and looked at him for a moment, then a embarrassed smile popped up onto his face.

"Do you think your big mate could put me down?" he asked with a voice that can belong to an adult man.

Coricopat looked at Tugger who shrugged.

He opened his paw and the small creature fell on the ground.

"What is... him?" asked Marguerita looking to the scene.

"He is a goblin, an high goblin gnome" replied Munkustrap, looking as the goblin stood up and cleaned his vestments from the dust.

The goblin stretched his back and looked around.

He saw that both Tugger and Coricopat were ready to catch him if he tried to escape and he could feel that the gray jellicle had the power to stop him, if he would try to disappear.

He smirked at them.

"No need to worry my lords" he reassured them "I'm not going anywhere"

"That's better for you" said Tugger looking down at him.

The goblin smiled then turned to look at the others.

He bowed to them moving his hat from his head and waving it in the air.

"Greetings my ladies and lords" he said.

"Greetings dear friend" replied Old Deuteronomy.

He moved towards the little goblin, with Munkustrap and Jerry at each of his side.

The goblin's smile grown larger when he saw Old Deuteronomy and his bow became more and more deeper... he almost reached the ground.

Tugger and Munkustrap exchanged a perplexed look then turned to their father.

If Old Deuteronomy was taken aback by the goblin attitude, he didn't show it.

He just smiled and bowed a little his smiling face.

"You can rise my friend" he said.

The goblin did as he was told and looked at the Jellicle's Leader with an adoring gaze.

"King had said you would arrive!" he said happily.

"So why you hid yourself, if we were expected?" asked Tantomille now at her father side.

The goblin looked up at her and bowed again.

"King said that also the beautiful Princess Tantomille would be here" he said.

"You hadn't answer" Tugger made him noticed.

The goblin didn't move from his bowed position.

All the Jellicles looked at Tantomille who moved her tail, a little uneasy.

"Er.. I think... you can rise?" she tried.

The goblin did as he was told and rose up smiling.

"Can you answer her?" asked Coricopat.

The goblin turned on himself and looked at him.

He bowed again to him.

"King said even Prince Coricopat would be here" he reported.

Coricopat starred at him, a little taken aback.

"Er you can rise?" he tried.

Again the goblin accomplished the request and rose up.

"Can you now answer us?" asked Munkustrap.

To much the Jellicle's dismay the goblin bowed again to him.

"King said that even High Prince Munkustrap would be here" he said touching the ground with his big nose.

"Rise please!" said Munkustrap trying to not let his patience escape.

Demeter moved to his side and put a paw on his arm.

Munkustrap turned his head to smile gratefully at her while the goblin rose up.

But, once the goblin spotted Demeter, he bowed again.  
"King said that the graceful Princess Demeter would be here" he told them.

Tumble, Pounce, Etcy and Misto groaned, Etcy grabbed Marguerita's arm and pressed her forehead against it, in despair.

Marguerita couldn't help and a giggle escaped from her mouth.

From his bowed position the goblin tried to bow more.

"King said that even the Princes Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Mistoffeles and the Princess Etcetera would be here" the goblin said.

Marguerita bit her lip to hold a laugh.

"Please rise up" Demeter asked the goblin.

The goblin did as he was told and looked to Marguerita with an adoration gaze.

Marguerita felt herself uneasy under this gaze...

Tugger moved to reach her and embraced her with one arm around her shoulder.

She grateful leaned her head against his shoulder.

The goblin looked at the pair then bowed to Marguerita.

"King said that another Princess similar to Queen would come too!" he announced happily.

"Queen is very generous and kind with us goblins" he informed them from his bowed position.

Marguerita looked at him not really knowing what to do.

Tugger smiled at her and looked at the goblin.

"You can rise now" he said kindly.

The goblin didn't accomplished.

He remained bowed, his forehead on the ground.

Tugger and Marguerita looked perplexed at each other.

"Can you rise, please?" Marguerita tried.

This time the goblin did as he was told and rose up.

"Now can you answer to my sister's question?" Tugger asked.

The goblin smiled and nodded.

He moved towards the Jellicle's Princess and bowed only one time in front of her.

Tugger was taken aback and Marguerita could feel his surprise and shock for being the only one the goblin hadn't bow to!

His ego was hurt!

And not because he wanted the bowing but because the goblin had ignored him!

Marguerita giggled and played with her mate's chest fur.

"At least you convinced him to answer!" she whispered to him, giggling.

They looked at the goblin and Tugger didn't replied, too shocked to react.

Marguerita giggled and turned her attention to the goblin's speech.

"I was fearing you were not what you are!" he told to Tantomille.

Confused looks traveled on several Jellicle's faces.

"What do you mean, my friend?" asked Old Deuteronomy looking at the small goblin.

"I feared you were others" replied the goblin.

"Others like us had come before?" asked Munkustrap.

The goblin nodded and shivered at the memory.

"Yes, High Prince, and they were not kind" he told them.

Munkustrap looked at his father and the two shared a worried look.

"How they look like?" asked Coricopat.

"They were big cats like you, but wore black uniform and black cloaks" replied the goblin.

"Macavity" whispered Bombalurina from her mate side.

Demeter shivered and Munkustrap hugged her.

"When they came?" asked Munkustrap to the goblin.

"Some times ago, not too far, not too soon" replied the goblin.

"You cannot be a little more precise?" asked Alonzo.

The goblin saw him and bowed.

"King said..." he started but Alonzo stopped him.

"Rise!" he said.

The goblin rose not looking bitter by this interruption.

"Had passed hours from when he came?" asked Tantomille before Cassandra could speak.

The gray Princess glanced at the High Priestess and shook her head.

Cassandra understood and stepped back, if the goblin saw her, he would go on with the bowing stuff and they would not have any information!

"No, Princess" the goblin replied.

"Days?" tried Coricopat.

"Yes, Prince" replied the goblin.

"Weeks?" asked Tugger.

"No" replied the goblin.

Marguerita giggled again and saw that a lot of the Jellicles did the same.

None of them had miss the naughty gaze into the goblin eyes when he didn't call Tugger Prince.

Tugger half hissed half sighed something like how much he detested the goblin's behavior.

"Macavity had came here" said Alonzo looked at both Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy.

They all had worried expressions but quickly hid them.

"Had he entered the Labyrinth?" asked Munkustrap.

They all knew that the Labyrinth was the main and last defense of the Goblin's Kingdom.

If the things would go very, very bad into their realm, all the leaving beings presents into the Goblin's Kingdom would be bring by magic into the Labyrinth's core and be defended by the evil forces.

If Macavity had entered it...

"NO!" exclaimed the goblin with a lot of proud.

"The Labyrinth took him away!" he said "he cursed it and left!"

The goblin made a grimace.

"He shot many bottoms before he left" he added massaging his own bottom.

Demeter smiled and knelt beside him.

"I'm really sorry" she told him before kissing him on his cheek.

The goblin blushed then smiled.

"Better?" Demeter asked motherly.

The goblin nodded then trotted down the hill.

He stopped when the Jellicles didn't follow him and came back.

"Don't you want to come and see King and Queen?" he asked perplex.

Munkustrap looked at his father.

Old Deuteronomy looked first at the goblin, then at the Goblin's City they saw from the hill.

He sighed.

"Yes, but not all of us" he said.

"Father?" asked Munkustrap.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look at his heir.

"It's too dangerous, even more now that we know Macavity had been here recently" he said.

Munkustrap nodded, understanding.

"Who will go and who will wait?" he asked.

"The kits will remain here, as we had decided before" Old Deuteronomy said, rising a paw to stop the protests from the youngest.

The kits grumbled but they didn't replied.

"You, Alonzo, Tugger, Tantomille and Coricopat have to come, and so have Demeter, Cassandra, Plato and Marguerita, they will kill me if I left them away from you" Old Deuteronomy said, joking a bit.

He had joked but Marguerita understood that, under his joke, he was worried and need the mates to be together in order to be in perfect mental equilibrium.

Plus Demeter was the only one that could take Munkustrap from lost his control when things turn very bad...

She shivered, what kind of dangers they would face into the Labyrinth?

Weren't they supposed to be _invited_ into the Goblin's Kingdom?

What Macavity could had done here to worry the Jellicles so much?

Old Deuteronomy was acting almost like they were going into a probably ambush.

"Rumple and Mungo will be very useful" suggest Alonzo.

Munkustrap nodded looking at him then he turned to his father.

"Father?" he asked.

Old Deuteronomy looked at the excited pair and nodded.

"Yes, them, Knok, me, Skimble, Admetus and Bombalurina will come too" he added.

Terez and Mugo capped their paws and smiled childishly.

"Even we have to come, at least one of us" said Exotica moving towards them.

She was moving like a snake and, for a moment, the goblin looked at her, lost.

Then he shook himself and bowed again.

"King said that Her Harmony The Royal Consort Exotica would be here" he said.

Exotica smiled and approached the goblin.

She knelt at his side and helped him up.

"Now stop my friend" she told him, smiling.

The goblin nodded and stood up.

"I think that Exotica will be the one" said Jellylorum looking at Grizabella.

The Empress nodded and walked with her towards their mates.

"Yes, I'm not agile as her and Jelly is better to stay with the kits, she has power on them" she said.

Exotica nuzzled both of them and they shared a knowing smile.

Old Deuteronomy looked at them with a gaze full of love and nodded.

"So be it" he said offering his paw to his third mate.

Exotica took it and walked to his side.

"So in short Tugger and Marguerita, Alonzo and Cassandra, me and Demeter, Tanto, Mungo and Rumple, Corico and Plato, Knok, Skimble, Admetus and Bombalurina, Mother and you, Father" recapped Munkustrap.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

They were seventeen jellicles, not too much not too few, plus the majority was composed by valiant warriors.

"Shall we go now?" asked the little goblin.

Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy and the old Leader nodded.

"Yes we go" he said.

The party said goodbye to the others and started to walk towards the Labyrinth.

Before they could make more than two steps the goblin whistled and a strong wind surrounded them.

They all closed their eyes and protected their faces from the dust it was carrying.

Then it abruptly stopped and they found themselves in front of a big, wooden and carved double door that sealed the entrance of the Labyrinth.

Munkustrap looked around and moved towards the door.

He stopped in front of it and looked up.

The door was high and huge, made by wood that looked very solid.

Tugger reached his side with Marguerita and they too looked at the door.

"We have to go through there? Really really?" asked Marguerita looking half perplex half worried

to the strange looking door in front of which they had just popped out.

Tugger looked at the huge wooden double door and a shiver ran onto his back.

"I fear" he told to his mate while a giggle from nowhere was heard making Alonzo and Demeter shivered too, behind them.

Tugger turned to look at them and saw that the goblin wasn't there.

He looked around but he couldn't saw him anywhere.  
"Hey! Where is that little scamp?" he asked.

Munkustrap, at his side, looked at the door with a mixture of apprehension and resignation on his face.

"Lets go" the High Prince sighed putting a paw on the door and pushing it open.

The two half of the door slipped on their hinges and they entered into the Labyrinth.

* * *

**Sorry guys... this is a bit longer but I hope you will like it as well... **

**FantasyBard thank you for your as always wonderful review!**

**To answer to your question about Macavity... who knows what the Napoleon of Crime has in his mind... we have to wait and we will see... ;-)**


	16. Author's note

**Hello guys!**

**I want to warn you that till September I'll not update very often!  
Sorry! I have to go to work in Greek, I'm a marine biologist "in training" and I have to go near Corinth to check up my dolphins! **

**I don't know when I'll have time, or the Internet connection, to update... but as soon as I'll have both I promise I'll update!**

**Hoping to find you here when I'll be back, kiss to everybody!**


	17. Into the Labyrinth

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

* * *

They entered into a look like garden.

There was a main lane, big enough to allow two of them to walk side by side, covered by gray and white gravel departing from a place opening behind the Labyrinth's door.

All along the lane there where flower beds with green grass spotted by multicolor flowers.

The beds divided the other small lanes departing from the big one and from the main place they had just entered.

Some trees made shadows along the garden.

"There isn't something... strange here?" asked Marguerita looking around.

Tugger shivered and nodded, but was Coricopat who spoke.

"There isn't any sound here" he said.

They all looked around.

Demeter closed herself to Munkustrap, she felt a well know shiver on her back.

Munkustrap looked down at her, questioning.

Demeter looked around, clearly frightened and... perplex.

"_He_ was here" she whispered

"Was?" asked Rumpletearez

"_He_ is not yet here" replied Tantomille looking around with her eyes sparkling with foreseeing.

"But _he_ was" confirmed Coricopat.

"That is not a good thing, not at all" said Knok

"No, it isn't" replied Skimbleshanks.

He turned to search for the little goblin but he was no here.

"Wait! Where is the little lad?" he asked spinning on himself to search him.

"Lets go" Old Deuteronomy's voice took all the presents, except for Grizabella, by surprise.

"Father?" questioned Munkustrap.

"We have no other choice" replied Old Deuteronomy.

He turned to smile at them, reassuring them.

"I don't think King Jareth would let the Labyrinth harm one of us" he said.

All the presents seemed relieved by his words and Marguerita could once more notice how Old Deuteronomy had the power to calm and guide wisely the Jellicles.

They started to walk into the main lane.

"There are no birds, no squirrels, any animals at all" Cassandra noticed "it is sad"

Marguerita looked around.

It was very strange.

You could expect, from a garden like that, birds singing, squirrels running on the branches, but nothing of this was there.

She felt very uncomfortable and glanced forward.

Demeter and Munkustrap were a step away from them.

She could see how much Demeter was upset by the feeling of before.

Marguerita could understand that.

Demeter was kidnapped, raped and tortured by the presence she had felt before, and sensing _him_ here was not a guarantee of an happy trip.

They walk into the garden, keeping the main lane.

"Look!" exclaimed Rumpletearez making all of them jumping.

Rumpletearez covered her mouth, embarrassed, and smiled under her paw.

"Oops... sorry" she said giggling.

"Rumple" sighed Bombalurina approaching her sister "what have you see?"

Rumple pointed something over the flowers.

They all looked in that direction but at first couldn't see nothing, then a spark of pink flew from a flower to another.

"A butterfly!" whispered Demeter in awe.

"Quite..." replied Old Deuteronomy, recognizing what was the flying thing.

They others looked perplexed at their leader but the old tom just moved towards the flower bed where the butterfly was.

They all walked toward the only other living being present.

The butterfly noticed them, clearly, and stopped on a flower.

When they were near they could spot a small body under the big shinning pink wings.

It was an elegant mixture of a humanoid girl body and a caterpillar body.

She, because the butterfly like creature looked like a girl, sat graciously on the top of one flower and looked at them.

Her eyes were big, charming and blue.

"Hey there" said Tugger smiling at her.

The little girl turned her head aside, looking at him, then she smiled sweetly.

Marguerita tapped Tugger's head and Munkustrap shoved his elbow into his brother's ribs.

"Ouch! I was only greetings her!" Tugger protested.

Marguerita and Munkustrap glared at him, like saying 'Yes, sure'.

"Really!" he protested.

"Tugger she is not even of your dimension!" said Jerry.

"And your mate is at your side!" added Cassandra.

"But I didn't do anything!" Tugger protested.

"Children" said Old Deuteronomy, with a calm and gentle voice.

They all stop and turned to look him, with a last glare to Tugger, who just snorted.

"Hello my friends" the little creature welcomed them.

"Hello little friend" replied Old Deuteronomy bowing to be at, somehow, her height.

The little butterfly passed a little hand near her neck, chasing away some of her red blond hairs, a bit minx.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We have to reach King Jareth and Queen Sarah's Castle" replied Old Deuteronomy with his kind voice.

"Oh sure, you are waited!" the butterfly replied.

There was a moment of silence, then the butterfly began to murmur a song looking around like they weren't there.

"Sorry my dear, where we have to go?" asked Grizabella kneeling near the butterfly's flower.

The little creature stopped singing and turned to look at her.

"Oh, how much beautiful you are!" she said clapping her little hands.

Grizabella smiled softly at her.

"Thank you my dear, can you help us?" she asked smiling charming at her.

"Sure" replied the little girl "what do you need?"

Moans started from the Jellicles and Marguerita had to bit her tongue in order to not laugh.

Even Demeter smiled motherly at the little creature.

"To reach the Castle" reminded her gently Old Deuteronomy.

"Oh sure, you are waited!" she replied.

Then, taking them by surprise, she fly away from the flower.  
"Follow me!" she giggled.

Tugger and Mungojerry looked not totally convinced as the others moved after the butterfly.

"We are sure?" asked Jerry walking fast to reach Cori and Plato.

Plato sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"We have no other choice" replied Coricopat.

Tugger glanced at his brother.

"Mother had charmed her..." he started.

"Tugger!" exclaimed Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tantomille.

"You can't charm all the living being!" replied Coricopat.

Tugger opened his mouth to replied but shut his mouth close after a glare of his mate.

"_Honestly I'm really pissed of your lack of trust in me!" _he told her pouting.

Marguerita smiled at him and caressed his arm's fur.

"_I can't say for the others but I trust you, really..."_ she replied.

Tugger huffed but she grabbed gently his head fur and kissed him on his lips.

"_You only act a bit childish sometime, and I'm only worried"_ she explained.

Tugger smiled.

"Hey love birds! Don't be left behind!" Jerry called them.

Marguerita started to run to join the others.

"_Oh and I love seeing you pouting!"_ she confessed.

Tugger realized what she meant and started to run after her, trying to grab her.

He reached her and almost bumped into Alonzo.

Alonzo hissed and stopped them.

Tugger and Marguerita smiled at him then they looked around.

They all had stopped in front of a wall.

"I know we haven't to trust that little thing" said Tugger.

But Marguerita elbowed him and nodded towards Old Deuteronomy.

The old Leader was looking at the wall with the little butterfly flying around his head.

"I have to go" she said, starting to fly away.

Munkustrap turned to look at her.

"Wait, this is a dead way!" he told her.

The butterfly stopped and smiled at him.

"You are looking this the wrong eyes, handsome!" she replied, making Munkustrap blushing.

Tugger and Jerry must bit their tongue to not laugh at his expression.

Munkustrap tried to speak again but the butterfly cut him.

"I'm late, I'm late!" she said "I must hurry!"

She flew higher then a big bird appeared from nowhere and grabbed her with its beak.

Marguerita yelped in horror.

"Oh, mmm I think she will be very late now" said Jerry, winning a hit on his head by his two sisters.

"So now?" asked Plato looking around.

"Now we have to look with different eyes at the wall" replied Old Deuteronomy.

They all looked at the wall...

For seconds...

For minutes...

"I can't see nothing!" said frustrated Jerry.

When even the others began to renounce, Alonzo walked near the wall.

"Wait" he said.

"Look here" he said moving his paw towards the wall.

"Stop" ordered Tugger.

They all turned to look at him.

"I don't like this, what if it's a trap?" he asked.

Alonzo sighed and looked at the wall.

"It seems just a wall to me, Tugger" he replied.

Before anyone could act, Alonzo put his paw on the wall.

Everyone held their breath...

Nothing happened.

"See?" Alonzo said.

Then he jumped away taken by surprise when the wall started to tremble and two lines started to run from the point he have touched, to the top.

They curved in the two opposite directions and after a meter curved again, coming back down.

The lines then began to draw something on the wall.

The results were two doors, identically one to the other.

"Ok, now?" asked Jerry.

"Any butterfly, caterpillar or other beings around?" asked Tugger.

Coricopat and Tantomille shook their heads.

"I think we have to choose the right door" replied Old Deuteronomy looking at the doors.

"But which one?" asked Grizabella.

Alonzo went again near the wall.

"Lonz" called Cassandra, a bit worried.

Alonzo smiled to her, reassuring.

"Don't worry, they are just doors..." he said

"Just it was only a wall" said Tugger.

Alonzo glared at him a dead look then continued.

"_And_ I'm not going to open them" he added.

He went near the left one and put his paws over it.

"It is carved" he announced "but I didn't recognized the symbols"

"I really don't know" he admitted

Alonzo turned but the ground under his feet opened and he fell into it.

"Lonz!" cried Cassandra rushing forward the open ground.

But before she could reach it the "top" of the trapdoor closed, with Alonzo inside.

She reached the trapdoor but before she could even do something, another trapdoor open in front of her, showing a slide where she fell over and disappeared sliding away.

The trapdoor closed over her, too.

All the presents were frozen in horror, looking at the point where once Alonzo was talking to them and Cassandra running.

Grizabella made an attempt to reach the trapdoor but was suddenly blocked by both Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy.

She started to sob and Old Deuteronomy embraced her.

They were all shocked and didn't know what to do, all but the old leader.

Old Deuteronomy looked around and he knew what to do.

He looked at the second door.

"I think the right is the other" said Jerry looking at the door on the right .

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"We go" he ordered.

Grizabella looked up, in horror, to him.

Old Deuteronomy, understanding, hugged her.

"We have much more possibility to help them if we reach King Jareth rather than if we stay here" he told her.

Grizabella nodded and stepped a bit away, whipping her eyes.

Munkustrap looked at his father, who nodded.

Munkustrap pushed the door and it opened...

* * *

_**Next on Fanfitcion: The Curse**_

_**Munkustrap moved forward and picked the head of the group, with Demeter at his side.**_

_**He rose the torch over his head to look around.**_

_**They were in a place that looked like a dungeon.**_

_**Mungojerry walked ahead and moved his torch to light the surrounding.**_

"_**Tanto?" he called.**_

_**The calico queen, who was looking at a wall near him, turned to look at him.**_

"_**You, who are the clever one...Since when climbs grow into the dark and underground?" he asked her.**_

_**Tanto followed the direction he was pointing with his torch.**_

_**The walls, surrounding the path in front of them, were all covered by green climbs.**_

_**A little branch moved into a twist.**_

"_**I don't like it" said Jerry backing.**_

"_**Where are them?" asked Marguerita looking around into the dungeon.**_

_**Coricopat closed his eyes and shook his head.**_

"_**I can't feel her" he said in a lost voice.**_

_**Plato embraced his shoulder with the free arm, the other having a torch, and closed him to himself, comforting him.**_

_**NEXT TIME ON FANFICTION!**_

_**W**_**ell... I hope you like this chapter! Now I'm back!**

**Tell me if you like! Review!**


	18. Climbs

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

* * *

They all waited for another trap but nothing happened.

Munkustrap looked inside and saw it was a corridor carved in stone.

On one side there were a lot of torch. He took up one and lighted the corridor.

"It seems sure" he told to the others.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and they all entered.

Marguerita entered, still pressed against her mate.

She glanced at Munkustrap, who was waiting that all of them were inside. Demeter was at his side.

When the last members, Plato and Cori, were entered, Munkustrap turned and offered Demeter his paw. Demeter nodded, forcing a smile, and took it.

Munkustrap squeezed hers, comforting and they entered.

On the doorstep Demeter felt again the well know shiver and turned to look back.

None was there...

Once they were all inside the door closed behind them, trapping them inside.

"Well, it seems we have only one direction to go" said Rumpletearez.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

Munkustrap moved forward and picked the head of the group, with Demeter at his side. He rose the torch over his head to look around.

They were in a place that looked like a dungeon.

"Ok, we go" he sighed moving forward.

They walked in silence for the most of the time.

Then Munkustrap stopped at a crossroads. He nodded to Coricopat and Tantomille.

The two twins stepped forward and closed their eyes, searching for the right way.

They opened their eyes simultaneously and looked at the left path.

"This way" they said in unison.

Munkustrap nodded and they walked into the left path, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tugger first,

Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella and Demeter after, then Skimbleshanks, Admetus and Knok followed.

Bombalurina, Rumpletearez and Marguerita walked behind them.

Tugger walked to follow them but stopped near the twins.

He turned to search for Jerry. The calico tom was looking at the other way.

"That is not the right path, Jerry" said Tugger.

Something moved fast into the shadow on the wrong alley. Mungojerry backed quickly as Tantomille grabbed his arm.

"Thanks honey" he told her.

Tantomille snorted and let his arm go.

"You may be useful, don't make anything silly!" she retorted.

Saying this she turned and left, following the others.

Jerry smirked and followed her, keeping one torch he has grabbed at the entrance.

Tugger and Coricopat exchange a look then sighed and followed them.

"You were worried! Admit it!" was saying Jerry to Tantomille, walking just behind her.

"Would you shout up?" she told him.

"Why? Because I'm speaking with your heart's voice?" he teased her.

Tanto hissed.

"You are speaking with your... half slow working brain!" she retorted.

Jerry smirked.

"Sorry, we go first" Tugger said, surpassing them with an annoyed Coricopat.

They both walked faster to reach the other, but Tugger smiled when he was sure his sister couldn't see him.

"I know you are smiling, Tug!" she yelled at him, angry.

"You are afraid!" Jerry told her.

Tantomille turned to look at him, her eyes flashing. She stop and faced him.

"I'm not afraid!" she replied.

"Oh you are, and if my brain was half slow working then I'm a genius because the other half is faster. And your heart is slow" he told her.

Tantomille blinked, not able to grab the meaning of his speech.

"What?" she asked.

"See?" replied Jerry.

"Jerry if you go on with this..." she stopped seeing his expression becoming concerned.

"Hey were are the others?" he asked, moving his torch to light around.

Tantomille looked around but she couldn't spot anyone.

"They can't be far away" she said closing her eyes "I can feel Cori"

Jerry looked forward.

"Ok lets go" he said.

They walked into the alley till they reach another crossroad.

"Why they hadn't wait for us?" asked Jerry.

Tantomille bowed to study the walls of the two ways.

"I don't think there was this crossroad when they arrived here" she said standing up.

Jerry looked at her, perplex.

"What?" he asked.

Tantomille sighed.

"I think the walls had just moved in that position, Jerry" she answered.

Jerry looked at her, then at the walls.

"Ok so? What we do?" he asked.

Tantomille looked at both the paths. She closed her eyes and tried to find again the right way.

She opened her eyes and bit her inferior lip.

"Tanto?" Jerry called

"I... I can't sense anything!" she whispered.

Jerry had to repress a shiver.

He didn't like the situation, but he had faced a lot of worst situations being the Jellicle's spy among Macavity's. He passed his arm around Tantomille's waist and gently squeezed her.

Tantomille didn't backed or pushed him away, on the contrary she pressed herself against him.

"Ok, I think we have to choose one of the two" he said "any preference?"

He smiled seeing a tinny smile forming at her mouth's side.

She shook her head. Jerry studied the two paths, still holding the soft princess against himself.

For some reason being so close to her had a relaxing and comforting effect on him.

He took a deep breath. He bowed and took a small piece of metal from his pocket.

Tantomille looked at it and was surprised, recognizing it.

"You have still it!" she said.

Jerry smiled and nodded. It was a locket she had gifted him when they were kits.

He had conserved it since then, it was like his amulet.

It had a side carved with a blue griffon and another with a green tree.

"Ok blue left, green right, ok?" he asked.

Tantomille nodded. She didn't like this way to take decision but they haven't any other options...

Jerry tossed the locket into the air and let it fell on his paw.

They looked at it.

"Green" Jerry announced.

Tantomille looked at the right path and she shivered.

"You prefer the other?" asked Jerry.

Tantomille glanced at the other path but she still couldn't feel anything...

"No, lets go" she replied.

Jerry nodded and they walked inside the path.

They walked for a while, looking around and kept their ears cocked, searching for the others.

They reached a path where the way shrank. Mungojerry walked ahead and moved his torch to light the surrounding.

"Tanto?" he called.

The grey queen, who was looking at a wall near him, turned to look at him.

"You, who are the clever one...Since when climbs grow into the dark and underground?" he asked her.

Tanto followed the direction he was pointing with his torch.

The walls, surrounding the path in front of them, were all covered by green climbs.

Then a little branch moved into a twist.

"I don't like it" said Jerry backing.

Tantomille grabbed his arms and turned to went back but the climbs had already reached the walls behind them.

"Jerry!" she exclaimed.

Jerry moved his torch in front of them, trying to keep the climbs away.

"Tanto, try to run!" he told her.

But, before they could move the climbs grabbed Jerry's torch and in a moment surrounded them.

"Well at least we are together" said Jerry while the climbs began to tight their grip on them.

Tantomille looked up to him, her beautiful green yellow eyes shinning.

She gently kissed him on his lips and the climbs included them.

Somewhere not so distant, the others were still wandering.

"Hey Jerry why are you so silent?" called Bombi turning to search for her brother.

She didn't spot him.

"Jerry?" she called.

They all stopped and looked around.  
"Where is Tantomille?" asked Grizabella searching for her foster daughter.

They all looked back but they couldn't find the pair.

"Where are them?" asked Marguerita looking around into the dungeon.

Coricopat closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't feel her" he said in a lost voice.

Plato embraced his shoulder with his free arm, the other having a torch, and closed him to himself, comforting him. Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap shared a worried look.

"We have to go back and search them!" said Grizabella, at the edge of tears.

Old Deuteronomy shook his head.

He had his heart heavy but he knew he had to protect his tribe, and the most wise thing to do was reaching the Goblin's Castle as soon as possible.

"We can't" he replied.

Grizabella looked at him and he caressed her cheek.

"I too want to find our kids, dear" he told her "but going back now would not help them"

He sighed and turned to look at the path behind them.

"It's too dangerous" he added.

"The Labyrinth is changing" Coricopat added.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"Even now, as we are talking, it is changing" Coricopat continued.

"So we go forward?" Knok asked.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and the party continued their journey. Skimbleshanks looked behind.

"Thank to the Everlasting the kits are safe with Jenny and the others" he said shivering.

At his words Marguerita caressed her belly and Tugger hugged her, protectively. Skimbleshanks patted her shoulder and surpassed them.

They walked in silence till they spotted a light.  
"Look!" exclaimed Marguerita, pointing the light.

They all sighed in relief and hurried towards the light. In a few moment they were all outside.

"What? Another garden?" asked Rumpletearez looking around.

This time the garden was all made up by tall hedges which formed another labyrinth. Some fountains sprang water all around.

They walked cautiously into the hedges labyrinth.

"Stay all close" ordered Munkustrap.

They reached a big area with a very big stone fountain. Water sprang from the fish statues and the turtle's ones.

"Where we are?" asked Marguerita "till into the Labyrinth?"

"I fear, my dear" replied Old Deuteronomy sitting on a stone bench near a hedge.

He was a bit tired and Grizabella joined him on it.

"We can rest a bit here" offered Munkustrap "after we will try to exit this place"

Old Deuteronomy nodded approving.

"Hey what's that sound?" asked Rumpletearez.

They all shut up and tried to listen.

"It seems a mechanism" said Tugger listening.

"Or a swarm of bees" suggest Plato.

"Oh Everlasting please no!" exclaimed Marguerita.

Then, under the horrified and frozen jellicle's gaze, the bench began to move and in a twist it disappeared behind the hedge, whit both Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

After a moment it return in his original position, but without its precious occupants.

"Maybe bees were better" said Rumpletearez, shocked.

They all just stared at the bench, unable to think or do anything. It was Skimbleshanks who react first.

"Munk" he gently called.

"Munk" he repeated.

Munkustrap turned at him, his face showing all the horror and pain he was feeling.

Skimbleshanks felt a shiver of apprehension and looked for Demeter. The black and golden queen was looking shocked at the bench, but she must have felt something thought her mating bond, because she turned fast and reached Munkustrap's side.

She put a paw gently on his arms.

"Munk" she called sweetly.

Munkustrap looked down at her. She put a paw behind his head and rose on her tiptoe to kiss him.

Munkustrap replied the kiss and slowly the magical tension, that had rose up among them, faded away. Skimbleshanks and Knok sighed in relief.

Marguerita looked at them and understood what Demeter had just prevent to happen.

Munkustrap was about to lost his control... and there was a bad place to lost it.

She felt tears in her eyes and hugged her mate, who was still to shocked to even react. She understood Old Deuteronomy has thought to all, even to this eventuality.

"Munk, Tugger, Cori" called Skimbleshanks again.

This time the three princes turned to look at him, a bit less shocked but equally painful.

"He was right, we have to reach the Castle, or we will not be able to rescue them" he remembered them.

"You think we can save them all?" asked Rumpletearez.

Bombi walked near her and hugged her while their father nodded.

"I think dad is right" she told them.

Bombalurina looked at her daughter and they shared a look. Demeter understood what her mother wanted her to do, but she felt her heart squeezed. She desperately looked at her grandfather for help.

Skimbleshanks sighed and, after sharing a look with Knok, approached Munkustrap.

"Munk" he called putting a paw on the younger tom's arm.

"You have to take the leadership" he told him.

Demeter caressed her mate's arm, infusing calm and confidence in him, through their bond.

"Father is not dead" Munkustrap replied.

Skimbleshanks nodded.

"No, Munk, but now, till we reach the Castle, we need a Leader of the Jellicles, an you have to be it" he said.

Munkustrap looked back at his brothers. Both Tugger and Coricopat, comforted by their mates, nodded approving.

"So be it" Munkustrap said "till we'll find Father and Mother"

Skimbleshanks nodded and stepped back.

"What we do now?" asked Rumpletearez, form her sister's arms.

"We try to exit this hell" replied a more calm Munkustrap.

He took a deep breath, kissed gratefully Demeter and walked into the only other direction the hedges left to them, opposite to where they have come.

"You don't believe what you said" said Knok once the youngest were enough away to not listen them.

Skimbleshanks looked at the youngs and shook his head.

"Honestly I don't know what to think" he admitted.

"The Labyrinth wasn't like this, the last time I was here" he added.

Knok looked at him for a moment then turned to look around.  
"You think... _He_ is doing all this?" he asked.

Skimble again shook his head.

"I don't know if it is _him_, but something is working against us" he replied.

They then moved to reach the others.

* * *

**So...here we are!**

**Other four jellicles were out from the quest...**

**REVIEW! as more you review as fast I'll update! ;-)  
**

**Next time on fanfiction:**

_**Munkustrap looked at the two doors.**_

"_**I like this place less and lesser!" said Plato.**_

"_**Why, my lord?" asked a voice that made all of them jumped afraid.**_

_**They turned to see a pink and purple ostrich, with red and pink ribs on his long legs, walking toward them.**_

"_**Since when the ostrich are pink?" asked Plato.**_

"_**Do you need any help?" Ostrich asked.**_

"_**You can?" asked Rumpletearez.  
"You offended me, my lady" replied Ostrich.**_

"_**No mean to offend, Ostrich, but yes we'll appreciated your help" Munkustrap said.**_

_**Munkustrap walked into the corridor lighting the way with his torch.**_

_**Demeter looked up to see a lot of engraving on the walls.**_

_**Tugger and Marguerita entered into a larger path and they all hold their breaths in amazing.**_

_**The looked up, all the vault was full of sparkling stones, set into the rock, like stars into the night sky.**_

"_**What a strange place" Demeter said.**_


	19. Ostrich

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

After a while they reached the end of the garden, where they found a wall and two doors.

"Oh not again!" Rumple protested.

Munkustrap looked at the two doors.

"I like this place less and lesser!" said Plato.

"Why, my lord?" asked a voice that made all of them jumped afraid.

They turned to see a pink and purple ostrich, with red and pink ribbons on his long legs, walking toward them.

"Since when the ostrich are pink?" asked Plato.

"And purple" added Rumple.

"He is strange" whispered Marguerita, holding to Tugger's arm.

All the other Jellicles could just starred at the ostrich approaching.

"I can say the same of you!" replied offended the ostrich.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you" said Munkustrap walking towards him.

He had decided to be polite and diplomatic, at least until they found out who or what was the ostrich for them, friend or foe?

"We come from a very troubled journey" he added as an excuse.

"Ok... I think a can accept your excuse" said the ostrich stopping in front of him, he was tall almost as Munkustrap.

"My name is Munkustrap, what is yours?" Munkustrap asked.

"Ostrich" replied the tall bird, as it was obvious.

"Well, of course" replied Munkustrap, trying to not roll his eyes.

"Do you need any help?" Ostrich asked looking at them.

"You can?" asked Rumpletearez from behind Skimbleshanks.  
"You offended me, my lady" replied Ostrich moving his long neck to look at her.

"No mean to offend, Ostrich, and yes, we'll appreciated your help" Munkustrap said, shoting a glare to Rumple.

Ostrich stretched his long neck and walked towards the doors.

"I need two voluntary" he announced.

Both Rumpletearez and Coricopat stepped forward. They passed Munkustrap and, to Munkustrap's questioning look, Rumpletearez smiled very self confident.

"I'm a good burglar" she whispered to him.

"And I think she has to be nursed a bit" replied Coricopat without taking his eyes away from the ostrich.

In reply Rumpletearez poked her tongue to him.

"Ok, come here, my dears" Ostrich called.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Tugger, whispering at Munkustrap while the two voluntaries reached the big bird.

"We have no other choice" Munkustrap replied, looking at the trio in front of the doors with a wary gaze.

"Ok this is the door" the ostrich told them making the Jellicles staring at him, perplex.

"All here?" asked Rumple, a bit upset.

"Why do you need two voluntaries?" asked Coricopat, mistrustful.

"Because it needs four hands to push the door!" replied the ostrich.

"And..." he added, showing his handless wings.

"Ok, what we have to do?" asked Cori, nodding toward the doors.

"Just push the door" replied the ostrich.

The two jellicles shared a perplex look but accomplished. They put both their paws against the door, the one on the left, and pushed. To their surprise the door moved under their paws and began to open.

"It works!" said Rumple, happily.

The door opened and they saw the darkness inside. Then something from inside began to storm. Both Coricopat and Rumpletearez shielded their faces from the wind, they turned their faces away but suddenly something sucked both of them inside and the door slammed, closing.

"What?" Knok exclaimed starring at the now closed doors.

"You told us you were helping us" said Munkustrap to the big bird, again shocked.

"And I did" replied the ostrich, without showing any uneasiness "I just showed you the wrong one!"

Plato hissed and jumped against him, grabbing his neck.

"You..." he hissed.

The ostrich began to squawk and a ribbon from his legs hooked Plato's. Under the shocked gazes od the Jellicles the ostrich ran away, with Plato tied behind.

Once more the Jellicles couldn't do anything than looking as the ostrich disappeared with another of their companions.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry if it takes long but I have little time left for writing... so I'm doing my best!**

**Hoping you like this chapter!**

**And... Next Time, On FanFICTION:**

"**Bombi?" called Admetus while his mate didn't answer.**

**He turned to search her.**

"**They are singing so sweetly" Bombalurina said.**

**She freed herself from her mate and approached the flowers. **

**Munkustrap walked into the corridor lighting the way with his torch.**

**Demeter looked up to see a lot of engraving on the walls.**

**Meanwhile Tugger and Marguerita entered into a larger path and they all hold their breaths amazed.**


	20. Roses are red

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

Marguerita starred at the point where once the ostrich was and shivered.

That place began to gave her a grip on her stomach... she grabbed her mate's arm searching for some comfort and caressed her full belly.

Tugger stroked his head against hers, comforting her.

"What should we do now?" Demeter asked holding her mate's paw.

"Any suggestion, apart from going on?" asked Munkustrap "Skimble? Knok? Bombi? Admetus?"

The three older males shook their heads, they really were out of ideas so Munkustrap looked up for Bombalurina.

"Bombi?" called Admetus while his mate didn't answer.

He turned to look at her.

Bombalurina was looking at some roses, planted into one of the flowerbed near the hedges.

"Mother?" called Demeter moving a step towards her.

Bombalurina seemed to not even have listen them. She moved towards the roses, like hypnotized.

Admetus grabbed her by her arms and stopped her, worried.

"Honey?" he called.

Bombalurina didn't turn to look, she was all fascinating by the flowers.

"You don't hear them?" she asked with a dreaming voice.

All the presents cocked their ears but couldn't hear nothing.

"They are singing so sweetly" Bombalurina said.

She freed herself from her mate and approached the flowers.

"Bombi?" called Tugger a little worried himself.

She didn't react never this time and knelt in front of the roses. To much their surprise a rose moved its 'head' towards her extended paw and caressed it.

The rose stroke its 'head' against Bombalurina's paw, like a pet and the Scarlet Rose smiled sweetly.

"They are so sweet" she said.

Admetus reached her and stopped at her side, still a bit perplex.

"Try, love" Bombalurina said, looking for the first time at him since she has heard the rose's song.

Admetus, a bit concerned, bowed and extended his own paw to the roses.

To his surprise a rose extended her 'body' and reached his paw, stroking against it. Admetus smiled a bit, and stroked the flower back.

Behind them Munkustrap looked at the roses, concerned, but seeing they weren't harming his fellows he sighed and turn his gaze around.

Only him, Demeter, Tugger, Marguerita, Cassandra, Knok, Skimble, Admetus and Bombalurina were left.

He shivered and sadness tried to grab his heart, Demeter squeezed his arm making him smile at her.

"We go" he called, knowing they had to reach the Goblin's Castle as soon as they could.

"But where?" asked Tugger approaching him with Marguerita.

Cassandra, Knok and Skimbleshanks approached them too and they all looked around, trying to understand where they were and where to go.

Munkustrap looked at the doors and shivered again, but this time he knew what they had to do.

At least the ostrich was right, he had showed them the right path, even if in a very arguable way.

"We must open the other door" he said nodding towards the dangerous doors.

Tugger looked behind them, to see Bombalurina and Admetus still knelt in front of the roses.

"Hey, sweethearts!" he called gaining a glare from Demeter.

He smirked playfully at her then turned to look at the doors, too. He shivered and felt Marguerita's arms hold his waist, she was scared, he could feel it. He passed his left arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"I'm sorry honey" he whispered into her hairs.

She looked up to meet his eyes and shook gently her head.

"You haven't" she replied "I chose you and all this by my own, and I'm happy about"

Tugger hugged her more tightly, feeling he was the luckiest male in the whole universe.

"I love you" he whispered

"Me too" she replied.

Something moved near them and they turned to see Munkustrap approaching the doors. Tugger instinctively moved to hold him, but stopped.

"Be careful" he told Munkustrap, instead.

Munkustrap nodded and took a deep breath before putting his paws on the right door, as long as it was the right door...

He pressed on the door and felt it opening easily. Everyone hold their breaths and Demeter felt her heart jumping mad against her ribs...

Nothing happened.

Munkustrap sighed with relief and relaxed a bit. He smiled and turned to the others.

"Ok let go" he said before starring dead at the group.

Tugger, Marguerita, Demeter, Cassandra, Knok and Skimble quickly turned on themselves to look behind.

Demeter felt her heart stop as she looked around.

"Where are Bombi and Admetus?" asked Marguerita with a small voice.

Silence replied to her, none was around into the garden except for them seven.

Bombalurina and Admetus were not there!

* * *

**Hey I'm back!**

**Sorry for making you wait so long but I finally got my degree! Yuppy! **

**Now I will have time to finish my stories so... I'll gave you new chapters!**

**Next time on Fanfiction:**

_**Munkustrap walked into the corridor lighting the way with his torch.**_

_**Demeter looked up to see a lot of engraving on the walls.**_

_**Tugger and Marguerita entered into a larger path and they all hold their breaths in amazing.**_

_**The looked up, all the vault was full of sparkling stones, set into the rock, like stars into the night sky.**_

_"**What a strange place" Demeter said.**_


	21. Underground stars

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

Munkustrap walked into the corridor lighting the way with his torch.

Demeter looked up to see a lot of engraving on the walls.

Tugger and Marguerita entered into a larger path and they all hold their breaths in amazement.

The looked up, all the vault was full of sparkling stones, set into the rock, like stars into the night sky.

"What a strange place" Demeter said.

Marguerita looked at the sparkling stones and couldn't help but think that it was a beautiful place, full of harmony and charm.

If it wasn't for what had just happened she would be in peace with herself in that place, her worries about the safety of her baby, about all her new family, washed away by the beauty of that place.

"It was amazing" Tugger said looking at the rocks walls "I never knew there were sparkling stone elsewhere than..." he stopped and, under his fur, he paled.

"What is?" asked Marguerita feeling her throat tightening anxiously.

Tugger looked at Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks and Knok, then both him and Munkustrap took their mates by their waist and led them away from the walls.

"What?" asked Demeter shaking herself from her dreamy state.

She looked up to Munkustrap a bit confused while Marguerita looked at Tugger, demanding for some answers. Tugger looked at her, then at the walls and shivered a bit.

"There is a place, called the 'World between' where the entrance and the main all is said to be a sky into the earth, under the soil" he explained.

Marguerita didn't understand but something made her shiver, she caressed her belly, feeling the baby kicking, and took a deep breath.

"What is the 'World between'?" she asked.

"The world between Life and Death" replied Skimbleshanks moving near her to look at the walls.

Marguerita paled and pressed herself against Tugger, she was beginning to not like that place so much after all...

Skimbleshanks was concentrated onto the walls and, apparently, didn't notice her reaction as he went on.

"Stories said that who walked under that underground's sky would be blessed or damned" he continued.

"And who choose the blessed and the damned ones?" asked Demeter who was into Munkustrap's arms.

Skimbleshanks turned to look at her and sighed.  
"None know" he replied "because none has come out to tell"

There was a moment of silence then Knok moved and used his own torch to look forward into the corridor.  
"We are into King Jareth's Kingdom, we have to reach the castle and ask his help" he remembered them.

Munkustrap nodded and took a deep breath before letting Demeter go and moving near the older tom.

"Ok lets go" he said.

He began to feel damned, damned to say that sentence forever as his fellows slowly disappeared into that damned place!

They walked for a while and Tugger had to grab first Marguerita then Knok preventing them to fell into two different gorge that hoped without any notice.

Marguerita was felling tired but didn't dare to tell, she even was trying to concealed it to Tugger but it was useless as she could see when silently Tugger passed an harm around her waist and helped her to walk.

She was so tired that she didn't protested but, instead, she gladly accepted her mate's help.

Soon something caught her eyes and her heart jumped of joy.

"Look!" she pointed at the end of the corridor where she had spotted some light, sun light!

Without thinking she moved away from Tugger and began to run towards it.

"Margue!" called Tugger and the others.

But she failed to heard the worries into their voices and took it as happy ones that made her turn, while running, only to see they were trying to catch her.

Munkustrap was the first to reach her and to grab her. He hold her against his chest as his ears were moving, trying to catch something. The others had stopped and were doing the same, Marguerita hissed to herself, cursing her lower hearing, she couldn't hear nothing.

Suddenly Konk and Skimbleshanks jumped against them and Marguerita found herself pushed onto the ground, in front of her, together with Munkustrap. She managed to turn just in time to see a trapdoor opening under Knok and Skimbleshanks, just where she and Munkustrap had been, and the two toms disappeared into it.

"NO!" the others yelled and Marguerita felt her eyes feeling with tears.

"No, no, no" she began to sob almost hysterically.

Tugger was immediately at her side and embraced her, trying to calm her down.

Demeter reached Munkustrap and knelt at his side. She had her eyes full of tears and was caressing an almost shocked Munkustrap.

They starred at the floor where the trapdoor had opened and now was not there... and they weren't able to move for a while.

Then Munkustrap looked up at the sparkling stars and starred at them.  
"Ones would be blessed, others damned" Marguerita said looking at the star like stoned too.

Munkustrap looked at her then shook himself from the shock... he had to react. They all have to react.

Konk and Skimbleshanks hadn't scarified themselves for having them just sat and starring at the roof.

"Lets found that castle" he said standing up.

He offered an hand to Demeter who looked at him with big and waiting eyes, he smiled at her.  
"They are waiting for our help, we have to go" he said helping her up.

Tugger looked at his brother and nodded, then he rose up to and helped Marguerita to do the same.

The four shared a look full of newfound force then they moved froward.

They began to run, searching for the exit.

Turning around a corner Tugger almost fell into the void if it wasn't for Munkustrap who grabbed him and prevent him to fell.

Once again they saw the light and tried to reach it but stones began to fell from the roof, even if it was plate and no rocks could fell from it...

They avoid the rocks, zigzagging among the falling stones, and finally they reached the light.

Marguerita felt the warm of the rays, the light caress of the day and she cried out of relief when her foots touched tender grass instead of stone.

"We are out" Demeter whispered as she wasn't daring to say it too loud.

They looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

Their path had took them into a little cleaning, surrounded by a tight forest of trees. Five steps separated them from the nearest tree and none was there.

Or this is what they thought until an arrow almost hit Tugger's left ear and crashed against the rocks behind them.

"Intruders!" yelled a voice from the woods.

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Tugger, but more other arrows replied to him.

Marguerita grabbed his arm and they all began to run away.

"But we are not intruders!" Tugger almost yelled.

"Do you want to stop and tell them?" Munkustrap said nodding behind them.

Both Tugger and Marguerita dared to look behind and what they saw wasn't what they hoped to see.

An huge army of goblin, orcs and other big and strange creatures, most of them covered by very long and multicolored furs, was running after them, heavy armed.

Tugger turned and shook his head.  
"I don't think they would like" he said.

* * *

**Next time on Fan fiction:**

_**Marguerita looked up and paled seeing the huge walls that surrounded the city.**_

_**The army was quite near them, they could hear the clangor of the weapons, the yells and the sounds of heavy steps coming from the woods very nearly.**_

_**The doors seemed very strong, nothing could help them into opening them... and they didn't even know if that was the right city!**_

_**Suddenly the doors opened by themselves and slammed against the walls with a loud stung.  
"Oh no, what else now?" said Marguerita with a little voice.**_


	22. City walls

**Goblin Kingdom**

**Into the Labyrinth**

They were running into the woods, trying to not stumble into the trees roots when they exited unexpectedly from the woods and found themselves at the doors of a city.

The doors were closed.

Marguerita stumbled and fell against Tugger who caught her in time.

She looked up and paled seeing the huge walls that surrounded the city.

The army behind them was quite near, they could hear the clangor of the weapons, the yells and the sounds of heavy steps coming from the woods very nearly.

The doors seemed very strong, nothing could help them into opening them... and they didn't even know if that was the right city.

Suddenly the doors opened by themselves and slammed against the walls with a loud stung.  
"Oh no, what else now?" said Marguerita with a little voice.

She was so tired that, for a moment, she thought to let the army take them.

Then the kit in her womb moved and her motherly instinct get the upper hand.

"Quickly!" she ordered starting to run towards the wall.

She didn't exactly know why but she felt they would be safer inside the wall than outside.

Munkustrap, Tugger and Demeter followed her and they all entered the city.

Munkustrap and Tugger pushed the doors and, to their surprise, the doors moved and closed under their pressure.

The two toms pressed their backs against the doors as the whole army almost clashed against the doors.

Demeter and Marguerita took several deep breaths and started to smile, finally they had reach safety!

Suddenly yells and sound of trumpets echoed all around, making them all almost having an hearth's attack.

They slowly turned to look at the main street, that climbed into the middle of the city and seemed to take somewhere up into the city itself.

An huge fanfare began to walk down from it, surrounded by jubilant people, very various people... goblin, orcs, colored creatures, big chimpanzee like creature tall almost three feet, tall and small fairs, white demons, troll, leprechauns, dwarfs, ùruisg also knew as brownies, and many other that the four couldn't even identify.

The four just starred at the crow as it slowly reached them, trapping them against the doors, making them soon surrounded!

Then the crow opened to let a tall goblin, dressed like a vassal, walking towards them.

He ceremoniously bowed in front of them and rolled out a parchment.

"To the Jellicle's Official Delegation,

Queeny Sarah and Kingly Jareth... er I mean

Her beautiful grace Queen Sarah and His magnificent powerful King Jareth

are honored to invite you at their castle" he proclaimed.

The crow parted again and even the houses must had did the same because now they could see a very big and amazing castle, that stand into the highest and middles point of the city.

The four were so stunned that almost didn't react when the crow pushed them forward and moved them towards the castle.

To Marguerita the castle had seemed to be very far but they reached it in a couple of minutes.

That place was definitely giving her some headache!

The doors of the castle open by themselves and they were introduced into the main hall of the castle.

Here a group of elder goblins, some of whom were most human like and could be awesome too, were waiting.

The group bowed to them and the oldest, a goblin, a real goblin looking, walked in front of them, bowing again.  
"Oh no!" whispered Tugger "the bowing stuff again no!"

Marguerita gave him an elbow into his side but she had to hid a laugh.

Fortunately the goblin didn't bow anymore.  
"Their Majesties are waiting you" he said before turning to show them the way.

The four followed the goblin's delegation, leaving into the hall the jubilant crow who was beginning to crash and break all around, like they were possessed by something!

Since the goblins guiding them didn't even seemed to notice it, the fours shrugged and went on.

They entered into a more small room but much more impressive than the Hall.

It was all like carved into an enormous tree, with the roots showing themselves into the floor.

The branches were forming the pointed windows all around the room, that was almost circular.

Opposite to the door the biggest root Marguerita had never see, run all along the diameter of the room and climb in a massive amount of wood against the wall. Here two stone thrones were rising.

On one of them sat a beautiful woman, with long black hairs and blue eyes, her skin was very pale and she was dressed in a simple and long white dress.

At her side, on the other throne, sat an impressive man, with blond hairs cut a bit short at the top of the head with some longer locks reaching his shoulder. He had a quite pale skin, his eyes were one blue, one brown and he was dressed like a...well he has a white shirt with frill and a pair of tight black pants pull on into black boots.

"Welcome" the woman said with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Hi! I'm back! sorry for making all of you waiting so much...**

**Here is the new chapter...tell me what do you think!**

**Next on FanFiction**

_**Sarah gave a look to her husband, a look that all the females in the room knew very well as also did their mates.**_

_**Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes, but then smiled a feline smile and looked back at the Jellicles.**_

"_**The Labyrinth had disobeyed me" he said **_


	23. Confession

**Goblin Kingdom**

**The Goblin Castle**

For a long moment all the Jellicles were not able to react, they could just starred at the royal pair.

Then Munkustrap shook himself back to the reality and moved toward the thrones, realizing _who_ were the two sitting on them, with all the goblin following him with their gazes in silence. Some of them followed him with also the upper parts of their bodies and almost fell when they couldn't stretch themselves more.

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah" he said bowing in front of the pair.

Sarah smiled again at him while her husband just looked at him with a half smirk half smile on his face, something that was making him very similar to the cat like shape of the Jellicle's face.

To Marguerita he resemble the C_heshire Cat, _making her once more feeling like a newly Alice.

Munkustrap didn't seem to care about the Goblin King expression and looked up to meet his eyes, so also Marguerita dared to looked up too and was surprised to see the King had a blue eye that matched with a brown one.

"Welcome to the Goblin Kingdom" said the King with a voice that seemed to be made for singing

"I hope your journey here was not so uncomfortable"

Demeter starred at the King with her green eyes snapping full open, Marguerita felt tears in her eyes and she wasn't sure they were of dismay only, and Tugger almost hissed and tensed, all of them making Munkustrap turning and giving them a warning look, then he turned back towards the Royal pair.

"Your Majesty, your Grace we have lost all our fellows in your Labyrinth" he said trying to not make his voice shake "our King and Queen had also fell into the Labyrinth's clutches"

King Jareth's eyes flashed a bit as he half closed them looking at the Jellicles High Prince, as he was trying to read his heart and mind.

"This is very sad" said Queen Sarah "but don't worry, the Labyrinth's clutches are rarely deadly"

She stood up and looked outside from the windows, from where they all could see the infamous Labyrinth.

"_Labyrinth, thee __hath wrought __pudh bad! Gief ongean thine prisoners!" __***** _She ordered in an ancient language.

Following her words the room was invaded by a flash of light that blinked almost all the presents, making the goblin yell and start to run stumbling on each others. When the Jellicles finally could see again they frozen in shock, not daring to believe at what they were looking at...

"Father!" Munkustrap finally said breaking the trance him and his survived fellows had fall in.

Old Deuteronomy nodded at his oldest son and offered him his arms, which Munkustrap promptly took and found he had difficult to even swallow. Demeter, who had sensed her mate's struggle with his emotions, reached his side and put a paw on his arm, gently rubbing her head against his shoulder, smiling sweetly and grateful toward Old Deuteronomy and all the other Jellicles which had just reappeared into the room.

Marguerita and Tugger run to embrace all the reappeared Jellicles, half laughing half crying, while those lasts were trying to adjust themselves to the light and to understand what had just happened to them.

Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella looked as also Munkustrap and Demeter went to welcome back their fellows, then Old Deuteronomy turned his gaze on Jareth and the two shared a long look with no words needed.

Soon all the room fell in silence again, with all the present looking at the two Kings starring at each other, one with a fatherly look and the other with an half blanked half concerned expression.

"Jareth, what had happened?" Old Deuteronomy asked, surprising they Jellicles and puzzling the Goblin using only the Goblin King first name, but the Goblin King didn't seem to bother about, he just starred at the older Ruler.

Sarah gave a look to her husband, a look that all the females in the room knew very well as also did their mates.

Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes, but then smiled a feline smile and looked back at the Jellicles.

"The Labyrinth had disobeyed me" he said not looking away from the older Emperor.

Maybe they had also spoke in another way because Old Deuteronomy face turned suddenly worried for a moment, then his placid expression come back and he nodded to the younger man.

"I see" he said moving with Grizabella towards the thrones.

"Well, you just took a lot of time to decide to rescue us!" Cori said in a very sarcastically way that made him gain a double jab from both his twin sister and fiancé.

King Jareth turned to look at the young Jellicle Prince with a strange look on his face, then he smiled and bowed his head, standing up.

"I deeply apologize for my Labyrinth's actions" he said holding out an hand to his wife and walking down with her from the throne's steps "but now the place is safe enough to hold our full meeting"

He clapped two times his hands and soon also the Jellicles waiting outside the Kingdom were in the room.

Electra run into her mother's arms as Etcetera did the same jumping into Grizabella's and Old Deuteronomy's.

Jelly moved with baby Victoria in her arms and handled her to Cassandra who took her so gratefully to be able to see her kids again that tears run down onto her cheek when Misto also hugged her.

"Wait a minute!" Tugger said looking around "how did you make this?" he asked showing to King Jareth all the audience.

"With magic!" was the King reply as it was the most obvious thing and he was surprised Tugger didn't think at it by his own.

The effect to his words were not what King Jareth probably expect because he had almost all the Labyrinth's victims gazes on him, starring at him with a mute question almost yelled by their gazes... _why in the Hell he didn't do it before they entered the Labyrinth!?_

Sarah understood their mute question and turned again to look at her mate, making Jareth turning to look back at her knowing what she was asking him to do, but not liking it at all.

"Jareth" she said gently putting an hand over his own "I think that our guests deserved an explanation"

Jareth looked for a long time into her eyes, full of purity and innocence, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it so easily, but finally he sighed and nodded.

"You are right" he admitted turning to look at Old Deuteronomy "as I told you my Labyrinth as started to disobey my orders"

All the presents hold their breath in surprise, even the Goblin council that indeed already know but seemed always shocked and surprised as it was the first time they listen to this.

* * *

***** Queen Sarah order to the Labyrinth: "Labyrinth, you have done a horrible bad thing! Give back your prisoners!"

**Ok I finally made it! the newest chapter!**

**I have to thank Michiko Kurosaki, without your encouragement I think I would take much more time!**

**I hope to update very soon the next chapter so...next time on Fanfiction:**

"_**I disagree with your decisions, honourable friend" King Jareth said shaking his head.**_

_**At his side Queen Sarah tensed a bit and turned her face to look at her husband, knowing what he was about to say.**_

"_**Macavity is a treat, I would hunt him down if he was not your son, but I disagree with your decision of involving that inferior race!" he said with a sharp tone but his gaze softened as he looked to both Sarah and Marguerita, the only human being present.**_

"_**We already took the only two that are worth, capable and strong, how the others could help?" he asked truly oblivious about what the Jellicles and the Elves saw in the Humans other than the two females in the room, which he considered as an rare exception to the cowardice, blindness, hatred and brutality of Human being.**_


	24. Goblin Council

**Goblin Kingdom**

**The Goblin Castle**

"I don't know what's happening" Jareth continued looking outside through the window, at the Labyrinth's shape "but it's weird"

Old Deuteronomy and Jareth shared a long look, in which worries, in particular one about _who _could be the reason behind the Labyrinth's behaviour, were combined and melted, then the Goblin King smiled his first gentle smile and nodded glancing towards the Goblin council members which were still looking shocked at him.

"I think we can start the meeting" he said standing up and waving his gloved hand toward Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella, Jellylorum and Exotica.

Old Deuteronomy smiled and nodded moving to follow the Goblin King, who had helped his wife to stand up too, then, when he reached Munkustrap's side, the wise Emperor put a paw on his son's shoulder, signalizing him to follow with the others.

"The kits and who don't want to be at the Council can go with Hoggle and Ludo" Queen Sarah said nodding towards a dwarf goblin wearing a strange flabby hat and a gentle big beast all cover by long brown fur, which smiled at the kits and bowed.

Immediately the Jellicles recognized into the dwarf goblin the one they had met at the Labyrinth's entrance and Tugger paled.

"No, not bowing again!" he muttered making Marguerita and Rumple, which were the nearest to him, giggling amused by the memories.

Jareth just rose an eyebrow but Old Deuteronomy sighed.

"Long story" he said moving forward to join him and Sarah near the throne.

Once Old Deuteronomy and his Consorts had reached them, Jareth put an hand over the roots of the giant tree making them move and, under the amazed gaze of the Jellicles, a door formed from the roots running onto the wall behind the thrones.

The kits were put into Hoggle and Ludo's care while all the adult Jellicles and the Goblin council entered through the door into a large room full of chairs put around a big wooden round table.

Jareth guided Sarah toward two chairs, placed in front of three large arched windows, while the goblins took their chairs, leaving some of them clear for the guests.

Old Deuteronomy moved with his Consorts towards the chairs opposite to Jareth and Sarah's while the other Jellicles took their seats among the council's ones, when everybody was sat Jareth looked around and put his left hand, still holding Sarah's, onto the table.

"So, dear friend what bring you here?" he asked.

"Macavity" replied Old Deuteronomy with some sadness into his voice which made Exotica, who was sitting at his left, put a paw on his, comforting him and making him smile to her gratefully.

Jareth's eyes darken as he leaned against the seatback and look at the Wise Emperor who was looking at him with placid, worried and powerful eyes.

"His power had become so great that he had made us and the Elves arguing at the last meeting" Old Deuteronomy added.

Jareth looked deeply into Old Deuteronomy's eyes, as he wanted to read his soul, but Old Deuteronomy hold his gaze with no worries or efforts, just waiting for him to find what he was searching.

"Did you really think he was behind my Labyrinth's disobedience?" Jareth asked looking away from Old Deuteronomy, apparently satisfied by what he had seen.

Old Deuteronomy nodded, then sighed and looked around to meet everyone's eyes, ending again onto Jareth and Sarah.

"Yes, I can't explain it otherwise" he said.

"I think it too, King Jareth, and I think he was also, in some way, behind your goblin army attack of before" Munkustrap said making all the audience turn to look at him, surprised.

"Did they attack you?" Jareth asked.

As Munkustrap nodded, surprised too by the King unawareness about the attack, Jareth turned toward the door and shout.  
"Captain!"

The door slammed and a fox like creature entered in a rush, followed by a dog like creature and a lizard one, all dressed like musketeers and walking on their rear legs.

They all bowed in front of him and Sarah, waiting for their King to order them what to do.

"It is right that you have attack our guest?" King Jareth asked looking at them with sparkling eyes and making them shiver a bit.

The fox like creature took of his plumed hat and scratched his head fur, moving embarrassed his left foot on the floor.

"Er..." he said lowering his gaze.

"You will be throw into the bog" Jareth said menacingly "if you tell us what you really did"

At this statement all the Jellicles, with the exception of Old Deuteronomy, the Consorts and Skimble, turned to look in disbelief at the Goblin King, but they were soon taken aback by the Captain's reaction: the fox like creature began to clap his hands full of happiness and smiling widely.  
"You promise, your Highness? Really?" he asked "OK I'll tell you all, but please remember your promise!"

Marguerita starred at the strange creature, from what Tugger had told her, the bog was a smelly place, full of putrid water and strange creatures, how it could be possible that the Captain was _happy_ to be promised to be throw into it? She looked at Tugger who just struggled.

'_Goblin are strange!'_ he told her into her mind.

"We thought they were Macavity's henchmen!" the Capitan said making all the present turning again on him with wide eyes "they really look like them!"

The fox Captain looked at the Jellicles, now very concerned and perplexed.  
"I can't understand why! As now I clearly see they were completely different" he added bowing to their guests.

"Macavity" said Skimbleshanks looking at Old Deuteronomy with a concerned look, to which his old friend replied nodding equally worried, then they both turned to look at Jareth, who starred at them, thoughtfully.

"I'm worried he will soon be out of control" Old Deuteronomy almost whispered with immense sadness in his voice.

"I think the same, my friends" Jareth said standing up and walking to look outside from the windows, where the Labyrinth could be see, even if Marguerita was sure they were on the other side of the Goblin Castle...

_'The Labyrinth is the core, the real heart of the Goblin Kingdom'_ Tugger told her making her shiver, if that was true, and she had no doubt it was, the fact Macavity could take over it, even for a brief time, wasn't a good thing, at all!

"King Jareth, Queen Sarah" Old Deuteronomy said, making all the present looking at him "I offer you our and the Elves help, to protect our borders and the humans from Macavity"

"Humans?" asked Jareth turning and walking toward the table, sitting back on his chair.

"Yes, my friend" Old Deuteronomy nodded "with the Elves we decided to protect also the youngest people of our Worlds"

The Jellicle's Emperor looked into the Goblin King's eyes, putting all his determination and faith in his words.

"They need our protection, they were too weak to stand alone against... my son" he said "I think we will meet with them soon, they could be ready to know all about us, we need to be together, Jareth, all, if we want to overcome him"

"I disagree with your decisions, honorable friend" King Jareth said shaking his head.

At his side Queen Sarah tensed a bit and turned her face to look at her husband, knowing what he was about to say.

"Macavity _is_ a treat, I would have already hunt him down if he was not your son, but I disagree with your decision of involving that inferior race!" he said with a sharp tone but then his gaze softened as he looked to both Sarah and Marguerita, the only human being present.

"We already took the only two which are worth, capable and strong, how the others could help?" he asked truly oblivious about what the Jellicles and the Elves saw in the Human other than the two females in the room, which he considered as an rare exception to the cowardice, blindness, hatred and brutality of Human being.

Marguerita's heart squeezed as she took evidence of how the other races were despising her birth race...she couldn't stand it again.

"They are capable of love!" she said looking to Sarah "you know, you have to know since you come from my race too!"

Sarah's gaze lowered for a moment then she looked back to Marguerita, her gaze full of tears.

"I know, Marguerita" she said "but I came from a different time about you"

Marguerita frozen at her words...she came from a different _time?_ She didn't seemed a savage from the past, so...it meant she had come from the future!?

_'Yes, I forgot to tell you, Goblin Kingdom has no time , sorry honey' _Tugger said in her mind, guilty _'they exist as this through most of the human Era...or better their present cover almost two hundred years of Human World'_

_'You FORGOT!?' _Marguerita said into Tugger mind, wanting to shout in it but being too upset and confused to do it.

"And I have see the human hadn't change...yes love, heroic actions, selfless acts are still done but..." Sarah continued till her voice menaced to break, making Jareth hold her hand, comforting her and giving her the strength to continue.  
"Plus the Goblin often play tricks to human kinds, and from this the Faery, all of them, take the reputation of being teasing and mischievous. Very few are trying to understand, we are all label as devils" she finished while the room went silent.

"But I still believe into Human heart power!" Marguerita said with faith and passion, smiling softly to all the audience, making them rising again their gazes "Have faith in them, they can be better and they will be!"

The next morning Munkustrap walked outside the Goblin Castle with Demeter at his side holding their little daughter in her arms, smiling as the little girl giggled and hugged her.

The Jellicle's High Prince sighed and turned to look at the Castle, they had finished the meeting in the late evening the day before and Queen Sarah had offered them to sleep into the Castle to which they had all gratefully accept, too tired to be able to stand the Labyrinth again.

Fortunately a few hours ago King Jareth had come to them and told them he was again able to control the Labyrinth, so he would teleport them near Skimbleshanks' train.

Munkustrap had been very relieved by this but his heart was still half satisfied because of the meeting's end... Old Deuteronomy managed to obtain the Goblin would not attack Macavity's army alone but he failed to have the Goblin enter the Coalition with Elves and Jellicles.

It was an half victory because King Jareth seemed to despise very much human being, with the exception of Marguerita and his beloved Sarah.

Demeter put a paw on his arm, making him back to reality and looking down at her, who smiled sweetly.

"Honey, we are all ready" she said nodding toward the big place in front of the Castle, which Munkustrap was sure the day before was not that large...

King Jareth and Queen Sarah exited from the Castle with the usual crow of goblin and strange creatures jumping, rolling and dancing around them, only the humanoid like goblin guards seemed to be serious, even if their eyes were indeed sparkling.

Old Deuteronomy, who was speaking with Skimbleshanks and some other Jellicles, turned and waited for the royal couple to approach him, while the three Consorts went near him to meet the pair too.

"Here we parted, wise friend" King Jareth said putting his hand over Old Deuteronomy's arms as the Emperor did the same to him.

"So it seems, my fried" replied Old Deuteronomy "are you still sure about your decision?"

King Jareth smiled, this time with a true one, and nodded before replying.

"Absolutely" he said making Old Deuteronomy sighing but then nodding accepting his friend decision.

"I hope fate would prove you right, my fried" he said in a strange tone.

Munkustrap, Coricopat, Tantomille and Cassandra looked at him concerned, wondering if their father knew more than he was admitting to them. Munkustrap turned his gaze on his mothers but the three Consorts had impenetrable expressions on their faces, protecting everything they could know...

Jareth nodded then he stepped back and let the Jellicles gathering around Old Deuteronomy, the kits jumping with excitation for the imminent strange trip they would take.

"See you soon, friends of the Goblin" King Jareth said before he conjured a crystal globe and tossed it into the air, when it touched his gloved hand again the Jellicles were nowhere.

Sarah reached his side and her eyes looked over the Labyrinth, toward where the Jellicles had just reappeared.

"You know time to choose will come" she said still looking forward "and we will have to join the Coalition anyway"

Jareth closed his fingers around the globe and it disappeared, leaving his hand closing in a fist.

"I know" he said turning to face her and kissing her soft lips "but the time will not be too soon"

* * *

**Ok here we are... the Goblin arch is finish... is it? ;-)**

_**Next time on FanFiction:**_

"_**Who are?" a little girl asked to her mother.  
"Elves, honey" replied the woman "ethereal creatures of the woods"**_

"_**Speaking of the woods people" said a man near them.**_

_**They all turned to look where he has nodded and a smile ran on many faces as they spotted the woods people, the secret members of the rebels against the usurper prince, silently reaching the camp, melting among the camp people and simply becoming unnoticed. **_

_**All but one.**_

_**He was tall, muscular but thin with blond hair cut short, a hood on his head and was looking with sparkling green eyes to the elves, making the the camp people turned to look again at the elves and saw that many elves had turned to look at the hood man and smiled. **_


	25. Meeting humans

**In the Human World**

**a camp in the wood**

* * *

All around the camp there was a crawling activity, with women cooking and men taking care of the armies and armatures.

"Look!" a boy yelled suddenly, pointing something outside the camp.

As all the presents turned to look in the direction the boy was showing and a lot of jaws fell, eyes went wide and a lot of giggles rose from the girls while a group of ethereal young men and ladies was saw riding towards them, stopping at the limit of the camp and dismounting.

The ladies were able to dismounted alone, surprising the camp people, then the Prince and his courts went towards the new comers and the Prince embraced one of the young man and the girl at his side which didn't seems too happy but kindly replied.

"Who are?" a little girl asked to her mother.  
"Elves, honey" replied the woman "ethereal creatures of the woods"

"Speaking of the woods people" said a man near them.

They all turned again to look where he has nodded and a smile ran on many faces as they spotted the woods people, the secret members of the rebels against the usurper prince, silently reaching the camp, melting among the camp people and simply becoming unnoticed.

All but one.

He was tall, muscular but thin with blond hair cut short, a hood on his head and was looking with sparkling green eyes to the elves, making the the camp people turned to look again at the elves and saw that many elves had turned to look at the hood man and smiled.

The prince and his fellows turned to see what has caught their guests attentions making fear immediately run through the camp people which turned to look at the hood man.

But he wasn't nowhere...

Before anyone could even think about speaking, a sound of paws, running paws, reached the camp making again all the present turning toward the source and frozen.

Even if many knew that they would come, none had really believe it and the view was really breathtaking, much more than the elves' coming.

On one side of the camp a group of the most strange creatures any human had never see was ridding towards them, onto amazing mounts too.

Two meters tall wolf were running towards them, ride by creatures which resembled cats but were tall as a man if not more.

They all stopped near the elves and dismounted from their rides.

The first to dismount were a silver tabby and a black and golden queen which went near the prince, the silver tom nodding to the prince as the female smiling.

Then gasps of surprises ran on all the camp when, just behind the first couple a second dismounted, showing a tall dark and golden maned tom, who slipped down from his wolf and patted him, making the humans girls giggling and smiling at him helplessly, but who caught all the camp's attentions was the female at his side, dressed into a green leaf gown, who lowered her hood disclosing she was an human girl, visibly pregnant, indeed beautiful, with dark long hair and soft blue eyes sparkling with happiness and sweetness, toward who the maned tom hold a paw making her smile while picking it.

"Who they are, mummy?" asked a girl, looking amazed to the cat people.

Her mother wasn't able to answer her but one of the wooden men, a large, muscular and tall man answered for her.

"The Jellicles, my dear child" he replied.

The girl and a lot of the children looked at him while many adult recognized him as the second in command of the wooden people, who shared the name with the usurper prince.

"And what are the Jellicles?" asked a boy

"They are like Elves, magical creatures" the man replied.

"They are gorgeous" said a teen girl, making a lot of the other girls giggling again.

"And powerful" added a teen boy admiring them.

"Yes they are all that and much more also" said a voice from behind them making all the presents turn to face the hooded man of before.

"What do you mean?" asked a smith looking up from his work.

"That they will be our last hope, soon or later" the man replied then before someone could speak again, he nodded to the big man to follow while giving the children some golden money from his pocket.

"Go and buy some candy for you and your friends" he told them before leaving with his fellow, leaving some gold even to an old beggar making him smile.

Many "God bless him" were whispered by the surrounding people while he melt into the crows.

Munkustrap smiled having see, with the corner of his eyes, the wooden people dealing with the camp people, then he turned, with a sigh, toward the noblemen he was facing.

Aisha was at his side and gave him a quick look that mean a lot to him, they both didn't like that Prince...they had knew he wasn't the right ruler, that was his brother, but he was acting as while his brother was away.

To Munkustrap he had something that remember him of Macavity but also something of the bowing goblin of King Jareth's Labyrinth. He was a very curious and strange mix...but in some way Munkustrap could see he could be a good ruler too, he had only to come at peace with his being the second born and admit his love for his brother.

"Shall we go?" the Prince asked elegantly showing the way with his hand.

Munkustrap shook himself back to the reality and nodded, offering his paw to Demeter and looking back to see if the others were ready.

Aisha took Elia's harm and nodded looking deeply to the Prince and the noblemen and noblewomen around him, making some of them shivering under her powerful gaze.

Marguerita and Tugger were behind them, holding Misto by his paws, making him jumping in the air and giggling. Munkustrap smiled at them and looked up to meed his own sister, Misto's mother, who was looking amused at the scene with Alonzo, Alia and her boyfriend Irei, a dark haired elf with some oriental feature. Behind them Jenny took Skimble's arm who offered the other to Jellylorum who was next to him and alone, having Old Deuteronomy and the other two consorts to stay back in order to try to stop a war between Genghis and the Siamese's tribes.

Other four elves, dressed into green leaf pants or gowns, and four jellices, with Rumple among them, approached and completed their group.

They all follow the humans toward an high platform, covered by a rich canopy, with a lot of seats and six thrones on it, towards which the Prince and his dame walked inviting Munkustrap with Demeter and Aisha with Elia to follow and take the other four thrones.

When all the entourage and the guests have sat, a procession of men dressed in armor or as simply archers walked in front of them, on the arena's ground.

"This is the Royal Gallery" said the Prince looking at the crow of people marching under the platform "from here we will have the most wonderful view on the games"

He had speak with a lot of pride so Munkustrap nodded and smiled to him, showing appreciations for his showed kindness, even if he was a bit perplex about what kind of games they will go to see with all the people masked with armor, because the men parading under the platform had to be the athletes performing the games...or not?

Then a men, tall, muscular with a black beard and long dark hairs, knelt in front of them and looked up to the Prince.

Something in his gaze made both Munkustrap and Aisha shivered but they managed to not show it and just looked curiously at the man knelt.

"Stand up, Sheriff of Nottingham" the Prince told him with a proud smile "and meet our guests"

The man stood up and looked at the newcomers with a neutral gaze which didn't fool Munkustrap who was able to detect a glimpse of disgust and superiority in it.

Munkustrap shared a glare with Aisha and her eyes told him she had catch the same impression, then Demeter's hand gently touched his arm making him turning to look at her. She smiled at him and her emerald eyes told him much more than words, and he known she was right, he had to pass over and didn't bore about that Sheriff, he would not be a problem to them...

The Sheriff bowed and turned to face the public and the armed men gathered in front of the platform.  
"Lets the game begin!" he said "the winner of the games will have the privilege to choose the Queen of Beauty and Love, among the Ladies present here today, who will be honored at the feast the Noble Prince John will offer tonight"

The crow rejoiced at the news, even if most of them, Munkustrap was sure, will not be invited to the party...humans were very strange... the thing that most surprised Munkustrap and his friends was the division into poor people and rich people...it was so unfair, considering that they have all the resource to be all well at the same level! But this would not be the last thing to surprise them.

As the games went on, they became more and more violent and warlike, startling the guests.

The last game was probability the most violent game they had seen in their long life, or at least one of the most violent.

The knights lances bumped against their opponents chest and one of them was shoot out the saddle at which the Prince and his advisers laughed as the threw knight couldn't stand up.

While the helpers ran to help the knight, the Prince took a cup of vine and drank, turning to his guests, on his right sat the Elven Prince and Princess with their court on the nearby tribune while on his left sat the Jellicles Prince and Princess, with the young Prince and his mate, the human Jellicle princess, just behind; the rest of the Jellicles was sitting near them, on a specular tribune to the elves one.

"Do you enjoy yourself?!" the Prince asked to the two High Princes.

"I'm sorry, my lord" replied Munkustrap, making the Prince rose an eyebrow "we are not used to that type of show"

"Really?" he asked.

"We couldn't understand why hurt a person could be funny or amusing" added the elven prince Elia

* * *

**Ok I'm back! This time the Jellicles are traveling among us...have you guess in which time and which book we are? Yes, book... I'm getting our Jellicles in a very popular and quite old book (and story...) who will guess what is? I can tell you they will soon meet very brave and generous people!**

**Soon on FanFiction:**

_**The chosen Queen of Love and Beauty stepped forward to crown him, she removes his helmet and all the crow hold their breaths as once. Under the surprised eyes of the Jellicles and Elves the Disinherited Knight's identity is revealed and the young man, with blond hairs and blue eyes that was now facing a very pale Queen, must be someone all the humans know well and somehow didn't believe to be possible for him to be there.**_

_**Munkustrap couldn't tell if they were happy, shocked or angry at him, but he could see that the Lady in front of the knelt knight was deeply happy, shocked, confused but seriously in love with him. Then all went worst as the knight paled and went limp at the Lady's feat**_


End file.
